A Dream Made of Nightmares
by phantom-lass
Summary: What if Logan and Marie had gotten closer before he left at the end of the first film? What if Logan realized he did have feelings for her? Logan stays to help Marie deal with the side-effects of touching him . Lots of cuteness. ROGAN
1. Prologue

**I do not own X-Men – if I did the film would have ended better :-)**

**Prologue**

Logan stood quietly and still by the door, watching the girl who had come to mean everything to him. She had finally emerged from her shell, allowing those her own age close, and not just sticking with the adults at the mansion.

Right now, she was playing a game with some of the other kids while their teachers watched TV. The sun was streaming through the window behind her, encasing her in an unearthly glow- her hair shining beautifully.

He couldn't help but smile to himself as he thought of how one small girl had turned the hardened Wolverine into a pushover, but he had come to terms with his fate and had accepted it willingly- anything to keep her happy.

After burning the image of her into his mind, he turned to the door, all the while feeling as though his heart was turning to lead.

Then he heard and smelled her. Her heart was racing and her young, clean scent was heavy with dread.

"Logan, wait."

His heart pounded in excitement as he heard her running towards him- her steps never faltering.

He braced himself to face her and turned from the door. Guilt immediately consumed him when he saw the stricken look on her face, but he needed to do this. He needed to discover the truth about his past so he would be free to live his life- to live it with her.

"You runnin' again?" she asked shakily, and he could tell that she was trying to hold it together.

Suddenly he felt unsure of his past actions. Maybe he shouldn't have became so close to her. He should have allowed someone else to comfort her and look after her- but no. He couldn't bring himself to regret those long nights of holding her close while she slept, keeping her safe from her nightmares and from anyone who would harm her or take her from him. And then there were the equally long nights spent talking when sleep refused to come to either of them. Those were the nights when his feelings had begun to grow as he got to know this amazing young woman better. Sure, he had saved her life by risking his own- the wolverine within him demanding that he protect her, but now he knew her, her loves and hates, her likes and dislikes- what made Marie, Marie.

Of course their relationship had been frowned upon. The only one truly understanding being Xavier, who saw that Logan needed to protect the fragile young woman while Marie in turn gave the Wolverine some peace.

Ororo looked on with a kind of silent acceptance, seeing the long term benefits and also how Logan was changing because of his acquaintance with the girl.

Scott would just scoff in disgust, not approving of the violent man's close bond with the young girl who had already suffered so much.

Jean's opinion, on the other hand, was like a pendulum swinging from encouraging the relationship between the unlikely pair and jealousy. It was the latter emotion that Logan hated the most. The smell would cling to the redhead like a bad odour, and he would often have to restrain himself from taking action when he saw all of the resentment and jealousy aimed at his Marie.

The other kids at the school tended to avoid him, viewing him as the unapproachable fighting and growling machine, while Marie kept her distance, only allowing a select few close enough to be friends.

He reached towards her to stroke the silver streak of hair hanging loosely, careful not to touch her skin- not that he was frightened of her mutation and what it could do to him. It was more that he knew what effect hurting others had on her.

"There's just some business I need to take care of up north," he told her, his voice rough and loud, with everyone taking on a gentler, softer tone while speaking to her.

He watched as a sad smile hovered on her lips before she launched herself at him. He caught her easily, wrapping his arms around her slim frame, while she threw her gloved arms around his neck and buried her head in his chest.

"I don't want you to go," she choked out pressing herself closer to him.

Logan felt his mind waver. The Wolverine demanding that he stay and keep her safe.

_No. This is for her. I need to go. _

Taking her gently by the shoulders, he pushed her away.

Cupping her face in his hands, her hair shielding him from her skin, he looked into her eyes.

"I will be back, Marie," he whispered, seeing that they had attracted some attention from the various students milling about the halls.

She took in a deep wobbly breath, trying to compose herself and Logan was proud of her for making the effort.

He saw a flicker of doubt pass through her eyes and wondered what to do to reassure her that he would return.

Releasing her, he reached for the dog-tags that hung around his neck, his only link to his past that would now hold him to his future- to her.

He whipped them from his neck and placed them about Marie's, planting a quick kiss on her head.

"I'll be back for these."

**Yeh wee bit bizarre I know, but I have had it laying about for a bit now and thought I'd post it. Ever since seeing the first film I always wanted Rogue and Wolverine to get together so this was my attempt at that. **

**Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything :-(**

**Chapter 1**

Logan slowly came back to reality, his limbs heavy with sleep and lack of energy and his head fuzzy but filled with one thing.

Marie.

Had it worked?

He remembered holding the girl close to him, waiting to feel the pull of her power as it sucked his healing ability from his body, but nothing had come. His hand had lain uselessly on her smooth face were he had placed it. His stomach clenched in denial, thinking that the young woman was lost to him- that she had been taken from him. At the time he hadn't bothered to analyse his feelings of loss and grief, too busy trying to keep in control as he had held her to him, rocking her, gently praying that she would rally the strength needed to heal. And she had. He had finally felt the pull when he was giving up all hope and then he had blacked out.

But had it worked?

His body and reflexes may have been slow, but his senses were as sharp as ever as the smell of Jean Grey engulfed him, her mixture of perfume and soap unique to her, allowing him to identify her before he even opened his eyes. At any other time he would have revelled in the fact that he had her undivided attention, and getting one over on Cyclops, but right now all he wanted was the soft scent of one particular teen and the touch of shy gloved hand proving to him that she was all right, not the bold doctor-like touch of the redhead who was currently running her fingers over his chest, lifting bandages as she went.

_Enough of this._

Lifting his hand, he caught the exploring hand, hiding his disappointment at her presence by telling her that it tickled.

"Hey," she whispered, smiling warmly at him.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fantastic," he replied, his sarcasm coming to the fore.

He didn't want to be here making small talk with the red headed doctor. He wanted to make sure that Marie was well, to prove to himself that she was alive- that he had made it in time.

"That was a brave thing you did," she told him softly.

_No, not really._

"Did it work?" he rushed out the question, not even giving her a chance to say anything else. Her word would do until he could see for himself.

"She's fine."

He breathed in relief. He had made it in time. He had saved her. The images of her flashed through his mind and he glowed in the knowledge that they would not be the last memories of her that he would have.

"She took on a few of your more charming personality traits for a while, but we lived through it."

He smiled at this, imagining the little brunette growling at everyone who got on her nerves (that would be everyone), swearing constantly, and smoking cigars as though they were air. What a total difference it would have been from her normal quiet self. He felt a tinge of annoyance at having missed it and at the woman's attitude.

"_Lived through it." What the hell is that supposed to mean?_

"I think she is a little taken with you." He was dragged from his thoughts by the doctor's words.

Marie was "taken" with him. He couldn't help but feel a little sceptical at this. He had seen the looks that she had thrown that boy… What was his name?

_Bert? Ben? Iceboy._

Whatever his name was, he could smell the boys attraction to her to the point that he could have happily taken him aside and introduced him to cold adamantium, but he had held back. After all, who was he to butt into the kid's life? He had only known her for a few days. It was none of his business.

Despite constantly reminding himself of this, the wolverine inside had wanted to rip the boy apart whenever he saw his gaze rest on Marie for longer than it needed to.

Then it struck him.

He had feelings for her.

Over the past couple of days, he had grown attached to the fiery Southern girl who had stowed away in his trailer.

But what kind of feelings were they, exactly?

Fatherly? Definitely not!

Brotherly? No.

Friendly? Maybe.

He stopped his line of thought when his keen sense of smell detected the pungent scent of jealousy, laced with victory, coming from the woman whose hand was still held under his own.

He looked into her eyes and saw the attraction dancing deep within. He would have laughed at that familiar gleam in her eyes a few days ago- and found a sense of triumph in getting one over on Scott- but not right now. He wanted to be left with his thoughts.

He squeezed her hand before releasing it from his grip.

"My heart belongs to someone else."

_Where the hell had that came from?_

He watched as she smiled sadly at him and turned slowly around, walking from the pristine medical lab, leaving Logan to analyse his last words.

Marie sat curled up on her side in the room that had now been allocated as hers. After the incident with Logan, it had been decided that it would be better if she didn't sleep in the dormitories with the rest of the students, but rather to have a space of her own. After all, they didn't want anyone accidentally touching her deadly skin, which was a possibility – it being far too easy to fall onto someone in the dark.

She hugged a pillow tightly to her, trying to keep herself from flying apart. In the past, she had never touched someone with the intention of hurting them, avoiding them at all costs if she could. Yet now someone had actually held on to her on purpose, and the pain of having their memories and mutation forced into her mind and body had been excruciating. And now she was stuck with Magneto in her head for the rest of her days. His calculating outlook on life and cynical thinking filtering her every thought so that she daren't let anyone close. Furthermore, as if the constant inward reminder of his violation was not enough, she could look in the mirror and see the silver streaks of hair that now hung down on either side of her face.

She sighed, squeezing her eyes tightly shut as a tear fell down her cheek. Logan had held her on the train the last time that she had cried, not keeping a distance from her because of her skin, but comforting her when she needed it. And now he was in the medical lab a few stories below her feet, unconscious and nearly dead because he had touched her. He had willingly allowed himself to come into contact with her skin, not to hurt her, but to heal her.

She remembered being in that machine, her hands firmly stuck to the metal poles at each side of her as they sucked the new found power out of her limbs. She could feel her life draining away with it. What little of Logan she had left in her head from the night before was screaming at her not to give up and not to lose the fight against the oblivion that was calling to her, telling her that he would be there soon. He would keep his promise. He would not leave her alone.

And he had come.

Though her eyes had been firmly closed as scream after scream was ripped from her throat, the Logan inside her had known that he was there- that he was right beside her, only separated from her by the rapidly spinning cage that she was in.

But she had not been strong enough to hang on and had felt her mind slip away and her body slacken, before darkness had claimed her.

When she had come to, she was being held close to someone, someone who had their arms firmly fixed around her in an iron grip. Images had assaulted her mind and she gasped as they became firmly lodged in a part of her mind that was ready to receive them.

Seeing metal claws dig deep into soft flesh, feeling the skin split as they dug deep, a deep seated need to protect and keep her safe…

_Logan._

He had come for her.

She was suddenly released as the man who had once again saved her life slumped the ground, unconscious, blood seeping from deep cuts and gashes all over his body.

What had she done?

Marie angrily flicked the tears away from her eyes.

The journey back had been terrible. The protectiveness that Logan felt for her had transferred itself to her, showing itself by her anger and violence towards anyone who tried to get close to him. She had snarled and snapped as the Logan inside her head took over her actions. It was as though she was a spectator in her own body, being manipulated like a puppet.

She had snapped and snarled the entire return journey, and despite all attempts at the opposite, had been sent away while the still form of Logan had been wheeled away to the infirmary. The Logan within her, still firmly in control, had lead her straight to the kitchen and she had found herself downing a bottle of beer before she even realised what she was doing. Her mother would have had a fit if she knew what she was doing.

Marie rubbed her dry eyes wearily. She was so tired. She hadn't slept since they had come back from Liberty Island nearly three days ago. As soon as she closed her eyes, memories and experiences which were not her own were swimming through her mind, most of them not very pleasant.

Magneto had been in a concentration camp during the war. His memories were that of cruelty and barbarity. Logan's weren't much better, a confusing mixture of incomplete memories, painful procedures, and experiments.

She had managed to fall asleep once, only to wake up in a cold sweat, with a scream not far from her lips. Now she lay awake, her mind working overtime as she processed all the events from the past few days.

Dr. Grey had told her that Logan would be fine. His healing factor was already kicking in. If it hadn't been, he would have been dead long before hitting the ground when he had released her.

But she wanted to see for herself and know that she hadn't killed him or hurt him beyond the repair of his mutation.

She knew that the teachers thought that she had a bit of a crush on her rescuer, and she scoffed at their ideas of just what her feelings were: thinking that she was just a normal teenage girl with an attraction to her hero.

She had a deep respect for him, and after feeling the protective attitude that he had towards her, she knew that if ever he needed her she would be there for him. (But then just when would he, the Wolverine, need the help of a puny, undersized teenager with deadly skin?) She would not let those feelings go any further. After all, who was she to him at the end of the day? Some strange kid who had hitched a ride.

And then, thanks the ever-present thought process of one Erik Magnus Lehnherr, her parents' reaction to her mutation was constantly brought to her mind, and then the more recent reaction of Bobby after Logan had stabbed her.

Sooner or later everyone would turn against her, or keep their distance, or send her on her way.

She would not allow herself to develop any feelings for the man who had saved her life. She would stick to friendship. The inevitable heartbreak would maybe be easier to bear if that was all she felt.

She roughly pushed the laughing Logan, who was residing deep in her mind, farther back, wishing that the real Logan was a little less opinionated.

_You are too late with that plan, little one, _he laughed deeply, his voice echoing through her mind as she curled even tighter about her pillow, wishing that she could sleep.

**Hi, so what do you think? :-)**

**Hope you like.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Still own nothing :-(**

**Chapter 2**

Finally!

After four days of being stuck in the infirmary, Jean had let him go without a fight, finally done with all her tests and prodding. True, he had been unconscious for two of the four days, but after he had woken up he had been more than well enough to leave. But instead of being able to do just that and see for himself that Marie was well, he had had to rely on second-hand reports from Jean when she came to check up on him and then the professor when he decided to come and "visit" him. Making him feel like some little old lady being checked on by her relatives.

So he had been stuck with nothing but his thoughts to occupy him. He had lain for days doing nothing but over-analysing his feelings and memories from the past events. And instead of his feelings becoming clearer and his thoughts more orderly, as they should have, everything seemed to become more chaotic- his ability to focus his mind deteriorating. The only clear thing being that he had to see Marie.

He didn't know why, just that he had to.

So now he was finally in the elevator, heading towards the surface- to her- and getting farther away from the shining white, sterilized medical labs.

Soon he would be able to see for himself that she was alive and that she hadn't died in that machine on top of the statue.

_Logan, come to my office please._

The professor's calm voice intruded, cutting of his thoughts of the girl that he so desperately wanted to see- who he needed to see.

_What now?_

The mind-controlling mutant had had the past two days to speak to him and get whatever it was out the way before he was allowed out of the infirmary, so why hadn't he done just that?

Why now? Why, when his one focus was Marie?

Logan's annoyance and irritation mounted as he stepped out of the elevator and into the wooden halls of Xavier's School for the Gifted. Here, he was only seconds away from seeing the girl who had consumed his thoughts for days and he had to take a detour, and who knew how long that would take.

His "office"? Logan snarled to himself as he followed, his senses picking up the scent of the wheelchair-bound mutant, and rushing down the corridor, wanting to get the interview over with as quickly as possible.

Entering the room that he assumed was the "office," he shut the door behind him and walked towards the professor who was sitting still and thoughtful behind a solid, wooden desk.

_This had better be quick._

"Logan," smiled the older man kindly. "I am glad to see you up and about."

"I could have been up days ago, you know that," he replied shortly, not in the mood to play word games with the man in front of him. This room was the last place that he wanted to be. He wanted to be in one of the rooms upstairs checking up on his girl.

The professor sighed heavily and ran his hands over his face, clearly trying to think his options through.

"I asked you here to speak about Rogue."

_Rogue? Rogue? Oh, Marie._

"What's wrong with her?" he asked, panicked. Had they lied to him the whole time that he was in the infirmary? Hadn't it worked? He wouldn't be responsible for his actions if they had lied to him.

The professor could read the emotions crossing his face without even needing to use his gift- the panic plain and clear in his eyes.

"She is fine, Logan," he rushed, trying to reassure the volatile younger man. "She is alive."

"Then why am I here?" Logan growled, just wanting to be out the room and to sprint up the stairs to the student wing of the mansion.

"You have to understand her gift, Logan. Not only does she absorb a person's mutation, but she also absorbs a part of their consciousness."

Logan now began to pace angrily before the large desk, passing a hand through his hair. He wanted out of here.

"So you are telling me that she has a part of Magneto in her head," he snarled, staring at the other mutant. That was all the kid needed, having that lunatic stuck in her brain.

"And you, Logan," the professor added slowly, watching his reaction to this new piece of knowledge.

_What? Me?_

"You have come into contact with her skin twice now. She also has you in her mind," he stated firmly.

At that moment, his anger reached its peak and the wolverine fought for the freedom to drag the other man over the top of the desk and tell him to talk in English and get to the point.

_Logan, calm down. _Once again the professor's voice barged into his mind, uninvited and unwanted.

"Get the hell out of my head," he growled, fighting the urge to slice something up, fighting to keep the razor-sharp claws in his arms.

"Very well, Logan, but you must listen to me," came the irritatingly calm reply.

Taking deep breaths, he sat down in a chair and looked at the man opposite him, waiting for him to begin speaking.

"Erik has lived a very traumatic and troubled life, Logan. Not only has he became fixed in his belief that he is right in what he was trying to do with his machine, but he has also had to watch people suffer and die, surviving the Second World War and seeing things no one would wish to."

Logan took in all that Xavier was telling him and began to think of his own nightmares, of doctors and lab coats, of pain and bubbling liquids. Did what he was being told mean that she would have all of that in her head also? That she would have his nightmares and unknown past to deal with, as well as her own fears and near death experience?

He sat silently as the professor wheeled himself from behind the desk.

"Rogue has not slept since she was brought back," he stated matter-of-factly the, only thing giving away his true concern was the smell that beat at Logan like a wall.

"She hasn't slept in four days," Logan repeated slowly. "Couldn't you have given her something to knock her out?" he asked, beginning to seriously question the intelligence of the people around him. Marie would make herself ill if she didn't get sleep.

"She is suffering from nightmares, Logan," Xavier explained, all the while shaking his head solemnly as a silent answer to the question.

"The first night back, she woke both myself and Jean with the strength of her terror and ever since then it is my understanding that she has not slept or, if she has, it has not been for any great amount of time or of any benefit. She is isolating herself from the other students, and though she is favouring being with Ororo and Scott, she is becoming less and less responsive."

Logan shook his head in despair, taking in what the professor had just told him and trying to process it. The girl that he had feelings for (even if he couldn't identify what feelings they were); that he cared enough for to risk his life for was becoming ill and he just didn't know what to do about it.

"What am I supposed to do?" he asked helplessly.

"Be there for her."

* * *

Marie lay back onto her bed and closed her eyes, the throbbing in her head lessening as her mental Logan began to calm down. She was so thankful that Bobby had finally left her.

As soon as she had seen him standing in the doorway of her room, bits of conversation from their last meeting had flashed through her mind.

"_You never use your power against another mutant."_

"_The professor is furious..."_

"_You should leave."_

And before she knew what was happening, or even had a chance to think of something to say, she had a snarling Logan in her head wanting to rip the boy's head from his shoulders.

She had spent his entire visit trying to stay in control of her own body and funnily her hands were hurting where non-existent metal blades were trying to force their way through her skin and into the body of the boy in front of her.

"_I'll kill him," snarled Logan, "the little-"_

Marie had rapidly cut him off, focusing all her attention on the boy standing before her; trying to ignore the ever-present feelings of Logan.

The whole discussion had been awkward and painful as she had answered a bunch of questions with positives and negatives, not trusting herself to speak in sentences, in case she told him just what she was feeling.

"Are you all right?"

"Yes." _No, not really._

"Are you comfortable?"

"Yes." _Try being me for a day and then tell me how comfortable you feel being trapped in your own skin, idiot. _

The Logan in her head had laughed heartily at her silent show of spirit before taking up a low growl when Bobby had reached for her.

Out of habit, she had taken a step backwards, avoiding any contact- rubbing her gloved fingers at the joints where the ache was increasing, the pressure inside her head growing worse as Logan hissed and snarled at the boy, while Magneto mumbled something unintelligible from his corner of her mind.

Taking the hint at long last, Bobby had left her in peace, frowning at her odd behaviour, but she didn't care. She just wanted the noise in her head to stop and to have some silence, and it had stopped to some extent.

Bobby just hadn't understood her need to be alone or at least, if not alone, then in silence.

Storm knew that that was what she needed.

Ever since returning, the weather witch had seemed to take it upon herself to keep Marie company when she was not teaching classes. She made sure that she ate and got out of her room, but never pressed Marie to give anything that she couldn't- not minding the long hours of silence.

She had also grown surprisingly close to Scott in the last few days. He seemed to view her as a little sister, being protective in his manners towards her, often coming to sit with her and Ororo in silence.

She was grateful for their support and acceptance and though Magneto whispered in her mind of ulterior motives she pushed him as far as she could to the back of her mind just wanting to see the surface. She had also had to silence Logan who took to growling whenever Scott came near her. She didn't really understand why. Scott was a pretty nice guy and treated her with respect, never making her feel uncomfortable in his presence.

She sighed wearily, grabbing hold of her pillow and hugging it tightly to herself once again. She was so tired, but the fear of nightmares kept her awake. She had managed to dose off for a few minutes the day before, her heavy lids weighed down by lead, finding it impossible to keep them open any longer. So she had felt herself fall, knowing a second or two's rest before memories not of her own had flooded her mind.

She had bolted awake and raced to the bathroom opposite her room and retched what little she had eaten at lunch into the toilet. Feelings of unbearable pain both mental and physical were still dancing through her mind and body.

Not wanting to think about it any longer than necessary, she didn't even try to figure out if it was Logan's or Magneto's life that had filled her dreams. Instead, she had tried to rub her mind clean as she walked back to her room to watch the sun slowly rise over the surrounding land.

A tear fell down her cheek slowly and she tried to pull herself together, but to no avail.

_I'm so tired. I just want to sleep._

She began to sob into her pillow, burying her head into the soft material as she held it tighter to her.

_I just want to sleep._

She was so lost in her tears that she didn't even hear the soft knock at her door or the squeak as it opened.

It wasn't until she found herself being held to a very strong and very large frame that she realised she wasn't alone.

Opening her eyes, she found herself looking into the eyes of one Wolverine.

"Logan?" she whispered, her voice wobbly with tears.

"_About time," _announced the Logan in her head.

"Hey, kid, did you miss me?"


	4. Chapter 3

**Do not own anything :-), still :-(**

**Chapter 3**

Logan had sprinted up the steps of the mansion as quickly as he could after finishing his discussion with Xavier.

_"Be there for her." _That had been what the professor had said and he would be. For as long as she needed him.

As soon as he had stepped from the room he could hear Marie's sob's and smell her tears. They permeated his senses until all he could smell was the salt water of the tears.

He had followed her scent down the door lined corridor past the female dormitories where she had been that first night and he found himself at the door of one of the rooms not in the student wing but in the staff section of the mansion.

Logan had braced himself at the door. Not knowing what he would say or do when he saw her. He had tapped on the door and upon having no reply had let himself in to the room to see the object of his thoughts curled up into herself on the bed, clutching a pillow tightly to her stomach as sobs shook her body.

He had stood for only a second before the wolverine had demanded that he move forward and comfort what was his and take vengeance on whoever was responsible for her state.

_Mine?_

Not even trying to think about what that could mean he had moved rapidly to the bed and not even giving any thought to the girl's deadly skin he had taken her in his arms and now he was sitting rocking her gently in his arms and marvelling at just how small and fragile she felt in his grip.

Marie's sobs ceased long enough for her to look up, shifting slightly in his arms as her watery, brown eyes looked deep into his, mesmerizing him.

"Logan?" her voice came out strangled as he watched her trying to keep the tears at bay.

_What can I say? What can I do?_

"Hey kid, did you miss me?"

_Idiot, idiot, idiot. You walk in on her crying her eyes out and that is all you have to say. Of course she hasn't missed you. She is probably wondering just what the hell you are doing here. She hardly even knows you. She'll throw you out into the hall. Pull yourself together Logan, you're a grown man, you do not loose it in the presence of a teenage girl. Get a grip. _

Much to Logan's surprise and Wolverine's delight the young woman he was holding so tightly in his arms raised one small, gloved hand and traced his face with slender shaking fingers before her face crumpled and the tears came flooding from her eyes once again.

Not knowing what else to do Logan began to rock her again, softly mumbling reassuring gibberish to her in an effort to calm her down.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry Logan." Marie gasped in between heartbreaking sobs, her head buried in his chest and his chin resting on top of her head, his skin protected by her hair.

"Hey now darlin', what have you got to be sorry about?" he asked her gently. He honestly could not see what she had to apologise for.

"I...I nearly killed you...twice." she forced out her breathing becoming raged as she dragged air into her lungs, her gloved hands now clutching at his shirt, tightly twisting the fabric between her fingers.

Logan thought about this as Marie started to calm down. Her sobs gradually giving way to whimpers and her grip slackening on his clothing.

He remembered the feeling of having his life sucked from him all to well but he hadn't really looked on it as her killing him, taking it as a matter of course that nothing could kill him, that his mutation would heal him no matter what. He had been grateful for both his and her mutation when he had been thinking in the infirmary. Without either she would be dead.

Logan shivered inwardly as he remembered the feeling of his claws tearing through her chest, puncturing skin, pushing through muscle and bone and he could hear her scream of fright in his mind. Her eyes filled with pain as she tried to breath properly. That night he was the one that had killed her. Yes if he was truthful with himself he **had **killed her that night. The only thing that had kept her alive had been her mutation taking his from his body. And he was thankful for it.

_If she had died I would be seeing just how far my heeling abilities go._

Then on the Statue of Liberty it had been pure instinct and desperation that had caused him to look at her still, lifeless face and place his hand on her skin. Horror and loss had consumed him when he had not felt that same tug he had felt the previous night. He had held her much like he was holding her now. Rocking her body in his arms wishing all the while for her to be alive and responsive, more than willing to do anything that would bring her back to him. But then he had felt it and a sense of joy and contentment had surged through him as his mutation had flowed out of him and into her where his skin touched hers. And even as he fell to the metal ground and darkness had filled his mind he had exalted in the knowledge that he had helped her.

It had nothing to do with the bravery that Jean spoke of.

Logan's arms longed to pull her closer to him when he felt her draw away from his body, pushing against his chest with her small hands while she sat up, a sheepish smile on her face as she rubbed at her eyes, the fine material of her gloves soaking up the salty tears.

"Sorry." she mumbled rubbing her hands on her jeans self-consciously and drawing in a wobbly breath as the tears threatened to fall once again.

Logan got a good look at her for the first time since he had entered the room . She had lost some weight over the past four days and that worried him. She had felt small and delicate when he had held her on the statue but now she was more so. The slight smudges that had been under her eyes when he had first met her not even a week ago had grown to dark shadows under red rimmed and tired eyes. Her face was pale and drawn from lack of sleep. She did not look well at all and every fibre of his being was wanting to see her well and happy.

He breathed in deeply trying to centre his thoughts and caught an unexpected scent, his hackles raising.

The scent of ice and snow.

That boy had been here. In this room. Recently. That boy who's head he would have happily taken from his shoulders on several occasions a few days ago had been in the same room as his Marie and judging by the staler scents in the room he had been alone.

How dare he. Marie was his.

_She's just a kid. She not mine._

The wolverine cried at him to stop being so stupid. Of course she was his. She would always be his. She had been his since he had first seen her in that run down bar in Laughlin City. The sooner he accepted that the better it would be.

_For who? I'm a man with no past what do I have to offer her. _

The wolverine growled and grumbled once again, thinking purely on instinct and refusing the logical reasoning.

_I may have feelings for her but what exactly can I do about them hmm? I don't even know how old I am and she is what 16, 17? Besides think about what Xavier just told you Marie doesn't need me playing the cave man right now. She needs help and acceptance. _

"You look tired kid." he told her softly hoping that she would open up to him herself without him needing to tell her about Xavier's input.

She shrugged her shoulder slightly and averted her gaze from him, giving the impression of being guilty of something. He knew than that she did not want him to know.

"I haven't slept very well the last few days." she told him slowly lifting her head and looking right passed his head at the door behind him.

* * *

Marie sat on the bed her legs folded beneath her trying her best to avoid Logan's steady unwavering gaze. It really was amazing how interesting a door could be when you looked at it really, really closely.

She felt her hands being gripped firmly and looked down at their hands, her small fingers were dwarfed by Logan's large strong digits.

_He's going to get me to tell him why I can't sleep isn't he._

She didn't want to, it was her problem and she would deal with it. She had been enough trouble to the man before her without adding a fresh problem to the ever growing list. But it had been so nice to be hugged and whispered to as she cried. She hadn't been hugged or treated normally since David.

_David? Funny I haven't thought of him in days or felt him._

She searched her mind and could only find Logan and Magneto watching her closely. David was now only a faint shadow, cowering in the presence of the stronger mutants.

"_That boy is almost as bad as Jack Frost." _Scoffed the Logan in her head, making himself known for the first time since Bobby had left her.

_"And you are damn right kid. I am going to get out of you why you aren't sleeping. So don't even think of trying to get out of it easily Marie." _

Great not only did she have the Logan in front of her to cope with but she had the one in her head telling her what the one in front of her was going to do. Just peachy. As if life wasn't screwed up enough.

"Marie, have you slept at all since you came back?" Logan asked her gently.

That tone would be her undoing if she wasn't careful. She had only gotten a slight glimpse of this side of the Wolverine when she had been on the train until then it had been the gruff and silent side that she had gotten to know. To be truthful, unlike everyone else she didn't really mind his moodiness. At the end of the day it was what made him the person he was.

"Marie?"

There it was again. **That **tone.

She sighed as Logan squeezed her fingers gently, encouraging her to speak.

"A few hours." she answered and it wasn't a lie, she had slept for a few hours that first night back.

"When Marie?"

The Logan in her mind sniggered at this.

"_I told you darlin', you're not getting out of this one."_

She kept her gaze fixed firmly on their hands as she thought about what to tell him.

"_The truth kid." _Logan snarled in her head

"Three days ago." she mumbled.

She heard Logan breath deeply again and he released her hands. She wanted to grab his hand back and feel the heat of his skin seeping through her gloves but she sat silent and still.

"You need to sleep Marie." he stated.

She flicked her gaze up to him at this point the tears once again not to far from the surface.

_I know I need to sleep._

"I **can't** sleep Logan." she told him her voice thick with tears as she covered her face with her hands trying to block him out. Trying to hide her state from his observant gaze.

_He doesn't understand. No one understands. I don't want to close my eyes and see someone else's life in my dreams. I can't do it. _

In a matter of seconds she once again felt his arms close about her as he tried to calm her down, tears pouring down her face. She wanted to pull away aware of the risk he was at is he touched her, but she couldn't.

_I'm pathetic, I shouldn't be crying all over him like this. I'm a mess._

The Logan in her mind began to hush her also and she could swear that she could feel his frustration at his own failing.

"_You aren't pathetic Marie. It's me that the idiot." _Logan's voice brushed at her mind and she would have smiled at the weirdness of her situation if she wasn't so busy trying to get enough oxygen into her lungs past her sobbing.

"Shh shh. It's all right Marie." the real Logan crooned stroking her hair and rocking her slowly.

"I'm so tired Logan." she sobbed into his shirt.

"But I can't sleep, I don't want to." she forced out, her mind still yelling at her to pull herself together but the reassurance of both the mental and physical Logan being to much for her to refuse.

"I'm just so tired." she sighed as her sobbing stopped so leave inly the silent tears falling down her cheeks.

"I know Marie, I know." Logan continued to croon and she closed her eyes enjoying the closeness of another person and listening to his heart beating steadily where her head was against his chest.

_This is so strange. I hardly even know him and I am here sobbing and blubbering like a baby. Sure way to scare them off Marie._

She pulled herself together for the second time, concentrating on her breathing as she blocked the tears from falling. Not wanting to but knowing that it was for the best she sat up and away from Logan. Immediately feeling alone until he reached out for her hand. She gripped his like a lifeline.

Ororo and Scott had been wonderful over the last few days but they had still refrained from touching her sitting close but not too close and far enough away for her to know that they were keeping a safe distance from her, even when her skin was covered.

Logan wasn't doing that. He had held her close and now he was rubbing her hands gently with his thumbs through her gloves. She felt like she was going to cry again. Even her mother hadn't done this, staying as far away as she could after David had ended up in the hospital.

"Thank you Logan." she whispered, her voice still strained from crying but not so wobbly and she was glad of that, scared that her emotions would scare him away if she carried on much longer.

Marie saw the look of confusion that passed over his face and looked at their joined hands. When she looked back at him he was smiling. She returned the smile shyly not knowing what to say or do now that she had herself under control.

She almost giggled when she heard him clear his throat self consciously and the Logan in her head started calling himself every imaginative name he could think of. She was a bit confused about just why he was insulting himself, after all he had made her feel normal for the first time in months.

"_Cos I'm an idiot kid that's why."_ Logan mumbled sulkily in her mind.

Marie decided that she wasn't even going to try and figure out what that meant instead she scooted back on her bed until her back came to rest on the head board and she studied the man before her through tired eyes.

**Hi, hope you like this.**

**I started typing thinking that i would only manage a page and have to come back to it a gazillion times before i finished and then the next thing i know i have over 2000 words :-).**

**Please let me know what you think. **


	5. Chapter 4

**I don't own anything**

**Chapter 4**

Logan moved uncomfortably as he cleared his throat again. Not sure of what to do now. Marie had shifted backwards on the bed and was now staring at him, propped up against the head board of her bed. Her eyes seemed to be taking in everything about him and it unnerved him slightly.

"So what have you been doing if you can't sleep?" he asked her lightly trying to break the silence that had settled upon them. He knew from the professor that she had taken to sitting in silence and Xavier had explained that it was probably due to the confusion in her mind but Logan knew that her isolating herself from others was not a good thing.

"Thinking." she replied quietly lifting a hand and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear a small sheepish smile on her face as she broke her gaze from his face.

_Thinking. _

Logan knew all to well that thinking to much could have the total opposite affect of that desired. Hadn't he himself been stuck for hours on end in the infirmary doing nothing but that. His thoughts spinning around the girl before him. And had he managed to make any sense out of his thoughts? No. He had only achieved some clarity when Marie had been sobbing in his arms. It was only then that he had admitted his feelings. He had also acknowledged that he could do nothing about them.

The wolverine grumbled at this again but he quickly put an end to it.

"You can think a bit to much kid." he mumbled as much to her as to himself.

Logan was surprised when a soft humourless laugh came from her lips and he looked to see a sad smile on her lips and her eyes focusing on her twisting hands.

"So I've found out." her voice was low and as sad as the smile she was wearing.

He wanted to put it right. Whatever was wrong, whatever was confusing her, whatever had ended up in her head from himself and Magneto, he wanted to fix it and make it better. He wanted to do anything just as long as he never had to see that look on her face ever again.

"Would you like to talk about it?" he asked her gently as he edged himself up the bed, getting closer to her.

Her wide eyes flew to his face and he could see the worry dancing within their depths and smell the guilt coming from her.

Raising his hand he softly stroked her hair trying to put her at ease and erase the feelings that were coming from her. He found himself wishing that he had put on a pair of gloves himself then he would be able to cup her face and stroke her skin without the risk of her mutation. But he had not, so he settled for stroking the hair from her face. Hoping that it was having the effect that he wanted.

He watched her close her eyes slowly and lean more fully against the wall.

"I...I don't know where to start Logan, what to say." she breathed and he could tell that she was trying to gather her thoughts so he sat, not rushing her. Willing to wait the whole night out if he needed to.

"I...Whenever...I can't..." she tripped over her words before letting out a moan and opening her eyes to look at him.

Logan lowered his hand from her hair and trailed it down her arm until he once again held her hand firmly with his, enjoying the contact. He began stroking her hand gently waiting again for her to begin speaking.

"When I go to sleep I can not control what my mind decides to do I...I dream about your life Logan and...and Erik's...Magneto's" the last few word came out on a slight sob and Logan moved himself till he was next to her on the bed his own back next to hers on the head board.

Flashing his mind back to when he had found her on the train he wrapped his arms about her frail shoulders and pulled her close to him her head coming to rest under his chin and one of her hands on his chest.

He listed to her heavy breathing as she tried to control herself and prevent herself from crying. His chest tightened as he listened to her trying to win the battle but felt a sense of gladness that she had told him of her nightmares without the need for him to say anything. She had trusted him enough to tell him herself.

"Magneto...he had to watch his family being taken away from him." she swallowed convulsively her fingers balling into a fist where her hand rested on his chest.

He didn't want to know about what she could dream about where he was concerned. He had not lived a very stable life and had seen a lot of violence in his life. And then there were his nightmares also that raged at him through the night. So powerful that they could hold him in their grip even when he was awake. This girl in his arms was proof of just how powerful they were. He did not want this young girl to suffer through them as he did.

"And you Logan. I'm so sorry." she mumbled into his chest her eyes closed tightly as she pushed herself closer to him.

_Damn it._

Logan wrapped his arms about her even tighter at her words wishing that he has the power to rip his life from her mind. For all he knew he may well have deserved what he dreamt of but he knew for certain that his Marie did not and if her dreams were anything at all like his she would feel the pain, the fear and the anger – everything.

"No Marie. I'm sorry." he told her running his hands through her hair in another attempt to calm her down.

They sat for some time in silence and Logan listened as her heart beat began to slow down and her breathing calmed her head still laying on his chest.

She surprised him by nuzzling closed into him and breathing deeply a small smile on her face.

"What's so funny darlin'?" he asked, confused. After all it had not been to long ago that their conversation had been very serious.

She gave a small breathy laugh that for some reason caused his heart to speed up drastically.

"My Logan doesn't think you are such an idiot any more." she told him sleepily.

"Your Logan?" he knew that the slight amusement and pleasure that he felt at her funny statement was coming through in his voice, but he also knew that she was sleepy enough not to notice.

"Yip." she replied her voice even foggier with sleep. "The you in my head."

* * *

Marie knew that she was making him feel self concious by her constant gaze but she did not know what to say and she was till trying to figure him out. The Logan in her head did not seem to be very impressed by the actions of his fleshly self and she didn't know why. In her eyes he had been just what he needed at that moment. She had needed someone to hold her and he had.

As soon as he had asked her to talk about it she had nearly lost the frail grip on her control. The Logan in her mind began to reassure her, telling her that it would be for the better if she just told him.

"_Look Marie. You need to tell someone, you need to. It will make you feel better darln' trust me."_

So she told him as best she could about what happened when she went to sleep. Tripping over her words and knowing that she was making a mess of it.

When she had came to telling him about the dreams she had of him she had found herself unable to. Instead she had broken down mumbling her apologies for the way his life had been. It was when he had given her his own apology and his arms had closed about her even tighter that she knew that he was more than aware of what filled her dreams.

She felt secure and loved as she leaned against him her head resting on his chest and his arms about her and she began to calm down quickly.

The Logan in her head gave the impression if being smug.

"_It's about time I did something right. I can be such a fool sometimes."_

She couldn't help but smile at Logan's opinion of himself. Her mind began to go fuzzy as she settled even deeper into Logan's grip.

_I'll just close my eyes for a minute, but I won't go to sleep. Oh it's nice to be so close to someone. And he smells so good._

Logan's gruff voice drifted to her through her haze as she began to drift.

"What's so funny darlin'?"

_Silly Logan._

Her mind continued to darken as she answered his question, not paying attention to her words.

"My Logan doesn't think you are such an idiot any more." she told him just wanting him to be quiet.

"_I'm your Logan now am I." _he laughed in her head as a warmth surrounded her both inside and outside.

"Your Logan?" came the questioning voice of the real Logan, funnily it was getting further away from her, like he was talking to her across a vast distance.

"Yip. The you in my head." she told him sleepily before her mind finally let go of his voice altogether and she let herself fall into oblivion, secure in his arms.

**Aww. Hehe.**

**I am thinking of changing the title to 'A Dream Made from Nightmares' but i'm not to sure (??)**

**Hope you liked.**

**Let me know what you think.**

**Thanks :-)**


	6. Chapter 5

**I don't own anything.**

**Chapter 5**

Logan gazed down at the girl who was so trustingly snuggled against him, her soft and steady breathing telling him that she was in a deep sleep. He was glad that she was finally getting some rest, even if he didn't know the reason. He stroked her hair, careful to keep his skin from touching her own.

Logan studied the streak of white that now hung down one side of her face. He could remember watching it spreading through her hair as she had screamed, while he had been fighting the pull of Magneto's weakened power. It was the outward show of just what Magneto and tried and failed to do. Yet, it was also a sign of the maturity that she had beyond her years.

The maturity of her mind and spirit.

He allowed his thoughts to drift to when he had first seen her. She had been sitting at the bar, a glass of water in front of her, dressed in that ridiculous green coat thing. She had looked at him, and he had got the impression that she was taking all of him in with those innocent brown eyes of hers. He had known the minute that she had walked through the door. She didn't have the smell of a trucker who had been days without a shower or some woman out for a good night. She had a nervous, scared scent that had made him try to find her in the crowd, wanting to protect her from her surroundings. He had just caught a glimpse of her when his opponent decided to make himself known. The interference had angered him, so he had been harder than he needed to be on the other man. But then, the other guy hadn't exactly been soft on him.

He was glad that she was still hanging about after the fight. The bar was empty of everyone but the owner, the MC, and some sleeping trucker on one of the sofas. It was then that he had gotten a good look at the girl who had caught his attention.

She was young- too young to be in place like that. Yet when that bozo from earlier had tried to put a knife through his back, she had warned him. Sure, it wouldn't have killed him, but it would have hurt like Hell at the time.

He had smelt the fear coming from everyone in the room when he had pinned the man to the wall, his claws keeping him in place, yet it had been Marie's feelings that had beaten at him the most, and he was sorry for frightening her. Yet she had not run from the room like he would expect, instead she had remained in her seat watching his every move and the fear had moved to one of amazement and... joy. That had confused him at the time, and it wasn't until he had discovered that she too was a mutant that he fully understood just why she had felt that way.

Had all of that only happened a few days ago?

He thought over her last words to him before she had given into sleep.

"_The you in my head." _That was what she had said. And the him in her head thought that he was an idiot at some point. He thought it through carefully. He knew that he had feelings for the girl in his arms, but did the Logan in her head know that, or, more to the point, would the Logan in her head tell her?

_Who am I kiddin', that's probably why he was calling me an idiot- for not doing a better job of looking after her when I know how much she has come to mean to me; for not telling her how I feel. Even from the very beginning, I wanted to keep her safe. I would have left anyone else standing at the side of the road without a backwards glance, yet, not her- never Marie._ _But I have only known her for days, and despite her maturity, she is still a kid. _

The wolverine began to feel smug at this inner confession.

_What? I still can't do anything about it. She probably sees me as a father figure, or something like that. _

He shuddered inwardly at the thought, but accepted that if that was the only way to be in her life, then he would accept it wholeheartedly.

_Or maybe a brother... That I can work with, _he thought hopefully.

_What! No! When did I decide that? No. I am going to be here to help her- nothing else. Get a grip, Logan. _

Marie stirred in her sleep, moving closer to him as she nuzzled her head into his chest- a contented sigh coming from her as she wrapped her arms around his waist even tighter.

That was when he realized that they were both still propped up against the head board of her bed. Well, he was, at least, and she was propped up against him, well... snuggled against him, to be more precise- her head at a funny angle where it lay on his chest. Logan had never thought of himself as a cuddly kind of guy, but Marie seemed to think so. Shrugging at the un-tough guy image that he was portraying, he tried to shift them both down the wall without waking her.

She moaned in distress when he had to take his arms from around her and she clung to him desperately, her small hands gripping him tightly as she pressed her face deeper into his chest.

"Don't go," she moaned- her voice still thick with sleep- and he knew that she wasn't awake.

"I'm not going anywhere darlin'," he whispered- the tears in her voice bringing a strange tightness to his chest.

"But I need you to lie down Marie," he told her gently. Swinging himself off of the bed and supporting her body, he carefully laid her against the pillows.

She thrashed about, searching for something.

Him?

"No...No… Don't go," she cried, a tear falling down her cheek as she moved restlessly about the bed.

He quickly lay down beside her, not giving any thought to what others would think in the morning. Logan wrapped his arms around her tightly, drawing her to him, stroking her hair, and mumbling nothing in particular to her but trying to reassure her by the sound of his voice.

Her reaction was immediate; the tension flowed from her small shaking body as she nestled herself closer to him, gripping the front of his shirt with both of her gloved hands- holding him to her. She buried her face in his chest once again and breathed deeply.

"Stay," she breathed, and he could see the slightest of smiles on her lips.

Logan was filled with a warm glow that for once had nothing to do with alcohol. In the past fifteen years, no one had ever needed him, and yet this girl did need him. Him. Not his claws or his fighting, but him.

"I'll always be here Marie," he whispered, kissing the top of her head and holding her tighter.

"I'll always be here."

* * *

Marie lay in a state of bliss as she cuddled deeper into her pillow. She was so comfortable that she never wanted to get up.

She groaned in annoyance when her pillow began to move and she hit it lightly with her fist.

_Stupid pillow… can't behave itself. _

A low rumble came from it, and she thumped it again.

_Where did mum get this thing from?_

Then it all came back to her with brutal clarity.

_This was not home, and judging by the rhythmic beating under her ear, this was not a pillow._

She remained silent and still, trying to keep her breathing shallow and regular as her mind raced, trying to remember what had happened the night before.

Bobby had come to see her, then Logan. She had cried all over him. Marie bit back the groan of embarrassment that came to her throat.

What had she been thinking?

She hardly even knew the man and she had sobbed all over him. Been held by him. Comforted by him.

She stopped breathing when a tired laugh echoed through her mind.

_Great. Fantastic. Lovely._

"_Now don't be like that, Marie," _begged her mental Logan, pleading with her as embarrassment engulfed her.

"_You have me in your head. How much better do you need to know me?"_

He had a point there, but it was the principle of it.

She remembered feeling drowsy and closing her eyes as she lay in Logan's warm arms. She couldn't remember anything after that. Had she fallen asleep? She had. She had fallen asleep and had no nightmares. Marie wanted to sing and dance- anything to show her joy. She had slept the whole night through and hadn't had a single nightmare.

Her pillow moved again, shifting slightly under her.

Her mind froze as and she took a deep breath.

The smell of cigars, outside, and... Logan filled her senses.

She had fallen asleep all right- on Logan.

_Oh no, oh no, oh no. What can I do? This is so embarrassing. _

Marie had never even had a proper boyfriend, and she was here in the arms of a man. Not a boy, but a man.

"_Chill, kid, believe me- he don't mind a bit," _drawled the Logan in her head while her mind went into overtime as panic seized her.

"_Och, you are so-"_ That was a new one. Erik's voice now rang threw her mind for the first time in days. Preferring to be a spectator in her mind, he had remained silent most of the time.

"_She's a child, of course she is upset," _he continued, nearly yelling in her mind at Logan.

"_Hey bucket-head, you nearly killed her, you and your self-righteous ideas. It was you that put her in that damned machine, you who forced your mutation into her body, you who-"_

The men in her head continued to argue, and Marie was once again struck by the bizarreness of her situation. She was stuck with two completely different men in her mind: the one who had nearly killed her, and the one who had healed her, and then- not to forget- the sniveling, frightened boy who was cowering somewhere behind them both.

She had to admit that Magneto did believe in what he was doing, trying to unite mutants and humans by changing those in power, and thereby eradicating any risks that would arise. But that didn't mean that she agreed with him or liked him- only that she could see where he was coming from.

_Will you both stop it, _she screamed in her mind, as the two mutants continued to yell at each other. Silence filled her mind as they both went quiet, giving the impression of boys caught fighting behind the school.

"_Sorry, Marie, but I've been stuck with him for days and this is the first chance I have had to yell at him. Sorry darlin'," _explained Logan gently, his words cooling her burning mind.

"_I am sorry, my dear," _came the older more refined voice of Magneto, and Marie remembered the last time that he had apologised to her. It had been right before he had placed his hands against her face, and pain had coursed through her mind and body. She stopped that line of thought when Logan began snarling angrily.

She brought her mind back to her present problem.

The real Logan.

The real Logan whose chest she was laying on.

_Maybe he is asleep. Maybe, if I am really careful, I could slip away and then avoid him for a few days. _

But she didn't want to avoid him. He had been there for her, and she wanted him with her.

"_I wouldn't bet on either of those things, Marie. First, I don't think I'm asleep, and second, don't think for a minute that you will get away with avoiding me. Ain't goin' to happen,"_ the ever informative Logan told her sternly.

_This is so weird._

She thought about it for a few moments, and seeing no other alternative, she opened her eyes and moved her head to look upward and straight into the eyes of a smiling Logan.

"_Told ya, kid."_

_Oh, great. This is just wonderful. I want to die._

"_No ya don't."_

_And you would know, _she growled

"_Well...yeah," _he replied smugly.

The real Logan smiled at her, and she felt him move a hand from her waist (a hand she hadn't even realised was there) and stroke the hair from her face - his fingers carefully avoiding her skin.

_Funny... I flinch away from everyone else, but not Logan._

"Morning kid, sleep well?"

**I was on a bit of a roll so here is chapter 6 (wow).**

**I have to revise for my last exam (woohoo) so there won't be another update for about 5 days and I also have to update one of my other stories that I have shamefully neglected over the past few days (mental kick to self).**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Will update as soon as I can :-).**

**Also I will be changing the title tomorrow to "A Dream Made of Nightmares" just to give you all a warning. :-) **


	7. Chapter 6

**I own nothing :(**

**Chapter 6**

The terrifying Wolverine couldn't believe how cute the girl in his arms looked and he felt his heart melt. Her eyes were still heavy and blurred with sleep but wide as she stared at him. Her hair was messy but not as messy as he was sure it could be as she had hardly moved all night within his arms.

He stopped staring long enough to try and put Marie at ease a little when he smelled the embarrassment that was coming from her in waves and could not help but feel proud of himself when he succeeded. She gave him a shy smile and nodded her head in response to his question.

Logan found himself unable to resist widening his own smile in return – a smile that had uncharacteristically sprung to his lips when she had first punched his chest and he had caught the scent of irritation drifting from her.

He had watched the girl in his arms go from half asleep to fully awake and had heard her heart begin to race and then slow down again, probably when she realized where she was – namely in his arms. He had watched even closer as a very adorable blush had covered her face.

Logan had been holding her in his arms all night finding contentment when he listened to her slow, steady breathing as she slept peacefully against his chest. She had shifted within his arms several times and each time it was as though she was trying to get closer to him. She had gotten so close he could feel her heartbeat against his chest through the many layers of clothing that she wore and his own shirt. She had kept a tight grip on him the whole night never letting him go or loosening her grip.

At first Logan had not dared to fall asleep. He had not wanted to wake up and find himself still in the grip of a nightmare with his claws embedded deep within her as he had not many nights ago. He had soon found however that he liked to watch her sleep far more than sleeping himself.

He had found his thoughts dwelling on many different things during the course of the night that were all linked by a common factor – the girl in his arms.

He had wondered how long she had been alone before she had hidden in his trailer and and smiled to himself when he remembered her reaction when he had told her to get out.

"You don't know or you don't care?"

That was what she had said to him. He had known that it was all an act even as she was saying it. He could smell the nervousness and the faint pungent scent of fear. Logan had thought at the time that it was fear of him. After all it would have been understandable and expected after what she had witnessed in the bar. He had seen the look of fear cross her face and heard the way she held her breath when he had pinned his would be stabber to the wall. And the scent had washed over him in a wave when he had walked past her on his way to get his stuff and get out. But as he had looked into his mirror and saw her figure getting smaller as he drove away from her something had made him stop. And when he had seen her race towards the truck he had allowed himself to think that just maybe she wasn't afraid of him. If she was why was she running towards him?

Everything seemed to fall into place when he had seen her rubbing her small hands together in an attempt to heat them up. He had reached for her hands to place them against the heater only to have her shrink back from him. There was no denying that it had hurt at the time until she had explained about her skin. It was then that he realized the fear he was smelling was fear for him not of him. She had not been afraid of him when he had all but dragged her from his trailer but she had been afraid in case he touched her. Did that also mean that she had been afraid for him when the idiot in the bar had pulled a knife? Hmm. Logan couldn't remember ever having anyone worry about him before, but he found that he liked the idea.

Yes there were many things that he decided he wanted to know about her. After all it would only be fair since she now knew more than any other living thing about him – thanks to him being in her head.

Logan glanced at the electric clock that was flashing on her bedside table and saw that it was coming up to five in the morning. He didn't want to leave her but considering that she hadn't spoken and had only nodded her head he didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable. He immediately felt agitated and empty when he took his arm from around her small waist and slid of the bed - the springs groaned in response to the shift in his weight.

He gave her a smile and started for the door feeling disappointed that she hadn't spoken to him and -

"Logan..." Marie's soft voice stopped his thoughts and he turned around smiling when he saw her sitting up in the middle of the bed her eyes huge in her head and shining brightly.

"Thank you for staying with me and...and everything," she told him shyly, her gloved hands fiddling with her bedding nervously.

She looked utterly adorable.

_Since when do I use words like "adorable"?_

"Any time kid," he replied drinking her in with his gaze before opening the door and stepping out into the hall.

_Obviously since I had someone to label with the word._

As he walked to his room he tried to think of anyone else who could possibly fit that description and came up blank.

At a loss for what to do he waited in his room thinking deeply about the night before. He was glad that she had gotten some sleep, though not as much as he would have liked - but it was better than none at all. He continued to be lost in his thoughts until the scent of Marie drifted past his door and then he made his way down the stairs. He bristled slightly when he detected the scent of Scott mingled with hers but then he remembered what the professor had said about Storm and Cyclops being the only ones she staid around and he forced himself to calm down. Beside the fearless leader of the X-Men had Jean.

If he was completely honest with himself he didn't know how she was going to act around him. In the past fifteen years he couldn't remember only holding a woman all night and doing nothing else. And he definitely had never been there in the morning, keeping all relationships to one night stands and never taking it any further. While not being something he was necessarily proud of it had worked for him. Logan stopped dead in his tracks and wondered if Marie had gotten that little detail from his mind along with everything else. Well if she had hopefully she would recognise that she was different. She was special...a part of him.

When he got down the stairs he spotted Marie immediately and noted how she had isolated herself from the other students who were all sitting at the various tables - bickering and talking in their little groups. He scanned the room and soon found Scott who was filling up two coffee cups. He saw Ororo go up to him concern flooding her features. His sensitive hearing picked up their conversation easily across the buzzing room.

"I know we shouldn't make her but perhaps we should encourage her more to mix with the other students." came Ororo's soft voice thick with concern and worry.

The wolverine within Logan began to rise to the surface at the thought of Marie having to do anything that she didn't want to do or feel comfortable doing. Besides the other students were all children and his Marie was no child...well mentally anyway. Frosty for instance, phh...he was sure that kid had not had a problem in his life.

The two teachers glanced at the girl who was sitting alone shredding up a slice of toast. Logan made a mental note to make sure that she ate. One thing that had been made painfully clear to him last night was her lack of weight - he was sure it was not healthy for him to be able to feel her ribs.

Scott and Ororo began talking again and Logan dragged his eyes away from Marie. Scott was shaking his head decisively.

"Remember what the professor said 'Ro," he mumbled, "She has to do things in her own time and at her own pace while letting her mind adjust. Besides it has only been four days..."

Scott trailed of and as though he felt Logan's gaze on him he had looked up to meet his eyes. Logan quickly recovered and gave his indifferent nod of the head which was greeted by a frown from the other man.

Logan watched as they both went to sit with Marie and saw them both leave a slightly bigger gap than was necessary between themselves and her. Logan growled low in his throat while thinking that he should probably be grateful that they sat with her at all.

Deciding to leave her with some space and not sure how she would react to him after last night he stayed away from her but made sure that he was close enough in case she should need him.

Logan poured himself some coffee and went to stand by one of the large windows that looked out onto the perfectly trimmed and weeded lawn and borders. He took in a deep breath - inhaling the bitter, smokey scent of the coffee trying to get the acidic smell of so many different soaps and lotions out of his nose. He picked up on the many conversations that filled the room and did not feel at all guilty for listening to private talks.

Some were about homework and assesment dates while others were more directly related to both himself and Marie.

"Why are Mr Summers and Miss Munroe always with her? What makes her so special?" came the spiteful voice of one girl. There were some murmured responses but he paid them no attention instead he concentrated on trying to control the low growl that was building in his chest.

Another conversation drifted to him and he snorted to himself finding great enjoyment at the thought of how embarrassed some of them would be if they ever found out that they were being listened to.

"Mmm mmm, whose he?" crooned an irritatingly grating voice. For some reason Logan didn't think she was talking about Summers.

He quickly tuned out the conversation and picked up on one coming from a group of boys.

"I still don't get it...what's with her hair?" It was obvious to Logan that they were talking about Marie.

Mumbles were coming from various member of the group.

"Hey Bobby what do you think?" Logan began to pay extra attention now. It was him. That boy.

"Hmm...about what?"

_Yeah right. Nice act kid. Like you haven't been following every word. _

"The new girls hair - weird or what huh?"

Logan growled low. There was nothing weird about it. There was nothing wrong with her hair. He liked it. It made her as unique on the outside as she was on the inside.

"I kinda like it," the boy finally answered.

_Maybe your not all bad after all kid._

"Its sexy...exotic,"

_Then again..._

Logan nearly chocked on his coffee and fought the pull to turn them all into Swiss cheese when he heard mumbled agreements from most of the table.

_Adolescent, harmonal boys._

His knuckled began to itch were his claws were trying to push through his skin.

_"Logan when you have the time could you come by my office please."_

Logan felt pretty proud of the fact that he was getting used to the professors method of getting your attention and taking one more quick glance at Marie he went straight to see Xavier - seriously doubting his self control if he heard on more word from that table.

_What can he want?_

_Probably picked up on that thought I had about skewering them kids. _Logan couldn't help but smile. It was still a pretty attractive idea

After the initial greeting Xavier jumped straight to the point after getting Logan's "get to the point already" glare.

He was offered an opportunity to help within the school if he was planning on staying around.

_Of course I'm staying. I ain't leaving Maire._

He didn't know whither the other mutant had picked up on his thoughts or not so he nodded his head. Logan could not help but cringe inwardly as he thought of all kinds of torturing scenarios, like babysitting. Xavier must have picked up on that thought because smiled, reassuring him that it was nothing so "terrible". It turned out to be a request to teach some of the older students self-defence.

The idea immediately appealed to the wolverine and he found that he liked the idea of having Popsicle boy at his mercy and he began to think up of 'training methods'.

Just as he was leaving the professor asked whither he has spoken to Rogue yet. Logan figured that if he did not know of what had happened the previous night he would at least know that he had gone straight to Marie upon leaving his office. He did not like the idea of telling him that he had spent the night with her. It was not that he was ashamed or had anything to be ashamed of but he found that he was viewing his time with her as a treasure and he was not one to share. So he shrugged his shoulders and mumbled something about working on it.

**I am such a terrible person :( i am so so so sorry that it has taken me so long to update. I had it all typed and ready when my computer decided to shut down - deleting it. Ahh I HATE COMPUTERS. **

**So anywayz I really hope you think that the wait was worth it. **

**Please let me know what you think of this chapter it was generally dificult to write without needing to redo it so your opinions would be great. **

**:)**

**Thanyou to eklectic0204 for checking my grammer etc for chapter 1-5 :)**


	8. Chapter 7

**Don't own anything :(**

**Chapter 7**

Wolverine smiled to himself as he walked to the danger room more than ready to take his next class. When the professor had first asked him about giving self defence lessons he hadn't thought that they would have the facilities that they did - it was a school after all. No, he had thought a great big drafty gymnasium with mats would be as advanced as he would get, not a room where you could programme in a scenario and actually act within it – reminded him of sci-fi too much. And by the time he was finished with the older students most days the boys could hardly stand. This in his eyes was definitely an added bonus.

_Never thought I would like being a teacher. _

He was still very worried about Marie though. It had been three weeks since the first night that he had spent with her and it had became a regular thing now. Not that he minded in the least but he knew it wasn't good. She couldn't make it through a night without him. He had avoided her all that first day, not wanting to embarrass her and after the good night's rest that she had had he had hoped she was getting better. But then that night he had been able to hear her crying from his own room. He had raced down the corridor without a second thought only to have her run out of the door before he could even reach the handle. She threw herself into the bathroom across from her room and slammed the door shut. He could hear her retching and sobbing through the thick wood. The sound tore at his heart, but he could not help but think why she had been able to sleep peacefully the night before and not now.

The retching and coughing finally stopped but the sobbing continued as much as ever. When he heard water beginning to run he leaned against the wall and waited. It wasn't until his bare back hit the cool wall that he remembered he was shirtless. Remembering how uncomfortable Marie had been during the day whenever someone with a sleeveless top had been even a few feet away he rushed back to his room and threw on the first thing that he could find.

He was still buttoning the long-sleeved shirt up as he walked back down the corridor in time to see Marie's bedroom door close and a light appear underneath it. He stood outside for a second - the sound of sobbing was dying down a little and he could hear her deep, heavy breathing.

_What do I do?_

Logan had never been one to question any action or decision, rather being the type to rush in and think about the consequences later but now he found himself thinking just what he should do.

He didn't want to seem overbearing or pry where he wasn't wanted...But then she had not complained about his presence last night.

His mind was made up when he heard the deep breathing change and become quick and erratic. She was panicking.

He stopped himself from rushing straight in and knocked on the door, waiting a second before opening it.

She was sitting on the bed dressed in a nightgown that he was sure he recognised. It was the same type she had been wearing when he had stabbed her. The thought flitted through his mind that one of the other students must have been lending her clothing. She was clutching at her stomach with one hand while the other was supporting her weight on the edge of the bed.

She looked up when he walked in and her eyes were filled with fear and tears.

He went to her without a second thought and gripped her covered shoulders firmly - holding her straight.

She released her stomach and raised her other hand from the bed and gripped his covered arms.

"Lo...Lo...Log...an," she gasped.

"Marie calm down,"

_Oh yeah, great advice genius. How about you tell her to just breathe while you're at it._

"Just breath darlin' OK,"

_Brilliant any more helpful advice while you're at it Logan._

He tried to encourage her to breathe properly and deeply and gradually the tension eased from the grip she had on his arms and her breaths became more steady and deep.

"That's it sweetheart, you're doin' good," he encouraged, rubbing his hands down her arms.

_Sweetheart? Hmm there's another words I haven't used before._

Her breathing finally settled and she released his arms completely.

"I'm sorry Logan. Did I wake you up?" she rasped, shifting her gaze to her lap where she was twisting her hands together nervously. He noticed for the first time that she had her gloves on and wondered why she was sleeping in them.

"Nah, I was awake anyway," he lied smoothly not wanting to make her feel guilty. For the truth was that he had only just fallen asleep when her cries had woke him.

She gave him a small smile but it died quickly on her lips before it could spread or reach her eyes.

"I thought that after last night I would be able to sleep," she mumbled looking up at him quickly and then away again.

"I wouldn't have tried otherwise," she explained.

Logan just wanted to take her in his arms and tell her that everything would be all right. She looked so small and alone but instead the same awkward silence from the night before settled between them and Logan got of the bed to leave - not wanting to force his company on her – only to have her reach out and grab his arm. As soon as her fingers closed around his wrist his eyes darted to her and she let go – almost as though she had been burnt.

"Sorry," she mumbled, looking down again and Logan wondered what she had to be sorry about. He liked the idea that she trusted him.

"Just...just don't go...please," her small voice was quivering and an uncomfortable tightness came to Logan's chest.

_She shouldn't have to deal with this, _he sighed inwardly.

Right now though he had to try and reassure her. He smiled and sat back down on the bed, taking her small gloved hands in his own.

"I'll stay as long as you need me kid," he told her warmly, and he was thankful when he saw the worry drain from her eyes and a slight smile flit across her lips.

"Thank you," she whispered.

_And what do I do now that I am staying. _

He was at a loss. The previous night when he had stayed it had been more by accident than anything else she hadn't really asked him to stay. Well...she had in her sleep but that didn't really count.

He was dragged from his thoughts when he felt Rogue moving her fingers across his hand. She was gently tracing each knuckle up to his wrist and back down again.

"_When they come out, does it hurt?"_

At the time it had struck him as strange that after what she had seen him do she was asking if his mutation hurt. Not even any of the fine X-Men with all their high principles had asked him that. Not even Jean. In fact he could not remember anyone ever asking him.

"You know that you are the only one that asked," he told her softly, enjoying the feel of her gloved hands tracing his bones. Her head shot up but she didn't release his hands and he was grateful for that.

"Asked what?" she was smiling slightly now and Logan felt a thrill go through him when it reached her eyes, making them sparkle.

_No, bad Logan. Pull it together. _

"If they hurt or not. No one else has ever asked me that," he told her giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

"Seemed like a logical question," she mumbled and he wondered if she felt silly for having asked him. He didn't want her to feel silly. He liked her curiosity. She wasn't afraid of him and that in itself made her a small miracle in his eyes.

They had somehow ended up in the same position as the night before with both of them lying down and his arms around her. Only this time her back was against his chest instead of his chest being used as a pillow. The only difference was that he left the room before she woke up.

He had held her tightly since she had fallen asleep and his conscience began to niggle at the back of his mind. He felt as though he was taking advantage of her while she was asleep and needing him. The wolverine told him that he was being stupid but he could not shake the feeling of guilt even though he was doing nothing wrong.

He reasoned with himself that she was in a deep sleep and would stay that way whether he was with her now or not.

But he was wrong.

As soon as he had closed the door softly behind him and stood in the silent corridor he had heard her breathing speed up and heard the rustle of her bedding as she began to thrash about the bed.

"No...no...don't," he heard her mumbling and quickly went back into the room. The salty smell of fresh tears drifted to him as he strode back to the bed all thoughts of leaving her alone for the rest of the night were banished from his mind.

"Shh darlin', you're all right. I'm here," he crooned laying back on the bed and hovering above her, supporting his weight on one arm and stroking her hair with the other - always careful to keep his skin from touching hers.

_Damn. Gloves Logan. Gloves._

The effect was almost instantaneous. The creases that had appeared on her forehead smoothed out and she stopped her restless turning a small smile played across her lips and she let out a contented sigh. Logan lowered himself back to the same position he had been in and tucked her head under his chin, wrapping himself around her protectively.

The same thing happened the night after that and the night after that, until they both gave in and realized that for some reason she could only sleep when he was around. He knew that this embarrassed her to a certain degree and he didn't know why.

So they came to an unspoken agreement and Logan began to go straight to her room as soon as everybody else was asleep this time with a pair of gloves in hand.

While her nightmares seemed to plague her every night, sometimes even when he was there, his own only came to him when triggered by some action during the day.

He shivered - remembering the night he had stabbed her. Having Jean prodding about in his head had caused the memories to rise to the surface to be relived as he slept.

During the second week of his new duties within the school the students had a party of sorts. They had rigged up flashing lights in the ceiling and had cleared away any furniture that would get in the way. He learned from Storm later that it was something that happened about once a month and he had rolled his eyes at the very thought of putting up with that kind of mayhem more than once a Melania.

He had caught site of Marie sitting huddled in a corner watching as her fellow classmates danced on the make-shift dance floor. Logan could smell the sadness coming from her and could not stop himself from going to her to try and relieve her sadness. She was tugging at the sleeves of her top - something that he noticed she did whenever she was upset or agitated.

He looked down at her and she ripped her eyes from the dance floor to meet his own.

"Hey sugah," she mumbled looking up at him. Logan had to fight back the warmth that filled his soul whenever she called him that.

_She's from the south Logan. It means nothing. Get a grip. _He repeated it like a mantra within his head as he sat beside her, though he could not get rid of the feeling of joy that she was more at ease in his presence than anybody else's.

"How you holding up darlin'?" he asked her thankful that they did not need to yell when a softer song began to play and the lights stopped twirling around the room crazily. It made him edgy. The loud music and flashing lights - his heightened senses did not agree with such an atmosphere.

"Alright I guess. Dr Grey suggested that I should spend more time around the other students. It's hard though." she mumbled and Logan felt annoyed that the women could not just leave her be.

"Why's it hard?" he asked her, hoping that if she told him he could help her in some way.

"Well Erik doesn't really enjoy the company of 'children'. He finds them ignorant and dull," she told him.

So it was the guys in her head that were holding her back as well as her own fears. He didn't want to know what his own issues were.

"You on the other hand. It just seems to be the boys you have a problem with and I don't know why. They all seem nice enough,"

_I know why._

Even then whenever one of the many male members of the student body happened to walk past their spot he could smell their hmm 'interest' peek and he had never exercised so much self-control in his life.

They had talked for a while that night on different things before Marie had began to drift off to sleep. He cupped her face in his gloved hands and smiled as she leaned into his hand. He wondered how long she had gone without such contact. He had noticed that though she was initially withdrawn and distant she had quickly began to accept his touch - either when he soothed her upon waking from a nightmare or when he held her while she slept. And yet during the day she would shy away from contact (both physical and verbal) with the many students that filled the building

He had watched her sleep for sometime before his own eyes began to grow heavy. During the first few nights he had stayed awake watching her as she slept but she had noticed his growing weariness and had told him point blank to either sleep or stay away. The later wasn't even an option so he too had begun to sleep, more peacefully than he could ever remember doing.

_I knew there was a reason I didn't like those flashing lights. _He growled as he entered the empty danger room his mind still going over past events.

As soon as he had closed his eyes that night he was once again in a lab.

Green lights blaring down in him with tubes and needles being forced into his body his healing factor making quick work of closing the punctures.

Logan always knew when he was dreaming but was never able to wake himself up, his mind forcing him to live through the nightmares that had been his life. It did not matter how hard he tried to force his mind away from the half known memories or pry his eyes open nothing worked and he was left to face his demons.

But this night was different.

He heard a soft voice whispering to him and felt fingers brushing through his hair. He felt his heart rate begin to slow before he was lost completely within his mind and the images of pain drifted to nothing until all he was focusing on was the gentle touch of fingers moving through his hair and the soft words.

"Your fine Logan, it's only a dream." the words being whispered to him became clearer and his eyes opened slowly. He found his head resting against someone's shoulder and he was being rocked also.

_Marie. _

The door of the danger room swung open and his class walked through grim expressions set on their faces.

None of them saw the soft smile that was now gracing their teacher's usually grim face.

Logan's thoughts were still focused on that night. He had never before woken up to being cared for, used to just looking after himself - either falling into a fitful sleep or staying awake for the rest of the night. He had liked the feeling.

He quickly wiped the smile from his face and spun around, every inch the growling, gruff man everyone had gotten to know.

He faced the class. Marie was the only one who got to see the softer side of him and he was determined to keep it that way.

"Your late," he snapped.

* * *

Professor Charles Xavier looked on as his former students argued with the loner that was Wolverine.

After Scott had found Logan coming from their newest students room in the early hours of the morning all hell had broken loose and his office now had all three of his former pupils, Logan and Rogue within it.

Xavier noticed that though the young girl had many feelings and emotions linked to the conversation at hand she was standing silent as the adults continued to yell at each other – each fighting to put their own case across. The look on her face and the feelings he was picking up from her were beginning to worry him. He was aware that she could carry out whole conversations with the personalities now residing in her mind and by the expression on her face that was what she was now doing. He did not want to invade her privacy by reading her mind so instead he just kept an eye on her while waiting for the two men to finish arguing.

"Listen boy scout," Logan snarled at Scott as the two men faced each other in front of his desk.

"She was making herself ill, she needed to sleep," explained the rough speaking cage fighter, every muscle in his body straining to attack the other man but he was holding himself back with amazing self-restraint.

Charles could read from the man that he was trying his best to stay calm (due entirely to the presence of one little southern girl) but was rapidly losing the battle. Scott was pushing him too much.

"Oh she needed to sleep. Tell we just where you came into that equation?" spat Scott, refusing to back down an inch. The professor knew that his ex-student felt very strongly about the subject, his thoughts and feelings steaming from the deep brotherly affection he had developed for the untouchable girl.

"I don't know why, I don't know how and I don't really care as long as it works but she can only sleep properly when I am with her." Logan snapped running a hand through his hair and spinning to face Xavier his eyes begging.

_Come on wheels help me out here will ya. This ain't doing Marie any good._

Charles picked up on the mental plea immediately and nodded his head he could now feel the distress coming from the girl in waves and by the frantic glances that Jean kept throwing her he wasn't the only one picking up on her feelings.

"Oh how convenient." continued Scott, not one to be sidetracked from his views if he felt strong enough about them.

"She is sixteen years old you have no right to be in her room at all," the disgust fairly dripped from the other man's words.

That did it.

Xavier watched as the restraint that Logan had been exercising snapped and he moved towards the other man, anger filling his mind. Everyone in the room tensed as the metallic sound of the mutant's claws sliding from his arms filled the room.

"Now you listen to me bub and you listen good," hissed Logan.

"I would never and will never do anything to hurt Marie. She needed me and I went to her. We have done nothing to be ashamed of,"

Charles judging this a good time to interrupt went to speak only to have his thoughts cut of when he heard something from Rogue.

"_Why can't they just leave us alone?" _the girl was screaming within her mind where only he and possibly Jean could hear her.

He spun his gaze back to the youngest person in the room and saw her moving slowly backwards until she was against the wall and she slid down it. He watched as she drew her knees up to her chest buried her head in her arms and just breathed.

He reached out with his mind until he found hers not liking to invade the privacy of her mind but seeing no other way to judge her well fare.

He had never come across anything like it.

Within the young girls mind two very dominant mutants were trying to calm her down. Judging by the real Logan's protective attitude to the young runaway he was not surprised by the mental Logan's reaction to what was happening in the room but it was Eric's response to the whole situation that came as the biggest surprise.

He was trying his level best to calm the young girl down, trying to sooth her and console her. Both of the mutants' voices were ringing within the child's head and he was hardly surprised that she seemed to fall in on herself moving her hands to cover her ears. Trying to protect herself from the outward onslaught of noise and voices and focus on what was happening within her own mind.

Xavier had had enough.

He understood the case that Scott had brought to him but before them all was a girl broken, battered and scared who needed support and acceptance. Had he not been the one to encourage Logan to go to her to begin with. Yes. Scott had to realise that this was a special case.

He allowed his voice to ring clear through everyone's minds. Not wanting to upset Rogue any further by trying to raise his voice over that of Scott and Logan.

_Silence. _

His order was immediately obeyed and all eyes swung to him to only follow his gaze to the young girl curled up against the wall.

Logan immediately moved towards the still figure - concern and worry written plain and clear across his rough features. Scott made a move to stop the other mutant only to me stopped by Xavier's voice.

_Leave them Scott. Do not interfere. _

Those present in the room watched in amazement and wonder as the rough talking, violent man crouched down before the girl and reached out towards her, placing a hand on her knee and speaking with gentleness that none thought he was capable of.

"Marie..." he whispered, his gloved hand moving from her knee to the back of her head and stoking her hair soothingly.

"Baby." he whispered again, inching closer to her.

The professor continued to listen into Rogue's thoughts.

"_Marie you need to answer him he is worried sick. Baby, you need to talk to him," _that was the voice of Logan, whispered softly within the silent girl's mind and yet still no outward sign of her hearing him was shown.

"_Come now child," _that was Eric now. Charles listened intently to his old friends words wondering what he would say to the troubled girl in his attempt to help her. _"You need to calm down. You are worrying us. I know you do not want to but you need to speak." _His old friend's voice was calm and reassuring as he tried to persuade the girl to come out of her shell.

"_Why can't they just leave us alone?"_ Rogue's own voice now rang clearly through her mind and it was rich with tears. _"You were only helping me," _her word were directed at Logan and Xavier could feel the anger coming from her mental passenger, though it was being over-ridden by his concern for the girl.

"_We were doing nothing wrong," _she continued sadly and Xavier quickly picked up on the images that flashed through her mind to accompany her words. They were scenes of just sitting in silence or talking and then the overwhelming sense of safety and peace that flooded her when Logan held her at night. Charles' viewing of the images was cut short when she continued.

"_What will I do if you can't come to me anymore? I will lose my mind."_

"_Marie I won't let that happen but you have to talk out loud baby. You have to let them know you are all right." _crooned Logan

"_He is right child you have to speak. Charles will not allow any decisions to be made that will not be to your benefit. Believe me when I say this."_

Xavier was somewhat shocked by his old friend announcement. Despite their differences Eric trusted him to do the right thing where the girl was concerned.

He pulled himself from her mind and refocused on what was happening within his office.

Logan was still crouched before the silent girl. Still stroking her hair and trying to talk her into opening up to him while Ororo, Jean and Scott stood and watched.

"Come on sweetheart you need to talk to me." Logan mumbled quietly.

Xavier could feel the surprise and shock that came in waves from the others in the room. None of them had ever thought that this man whom they had all seen kill without remorse would ever be able to approach someone with such care and gentleness.

Something in his words or tone finally seemed to penetrate Rogue's mind and she slowly raised her head from her knees and gazed at the man in front of her with misty eyes.

"That's it baby." whispered Logan, moving his hand down the side of her head to caress the girl's face tenderly – as though he was afraid to break her.

Xavier could only smile – despite the seriousness of the situation, as he observed for himself the changes that the young girl had brought upon the man without a past.

He bided his time to speak not wanting to rush the young woman to open up any further when she was not yet ready or to leave when it was clear to all present that she needed the rough man's reassurance.

He watched fascinated as the girl slowly retreated from her mind and recognition lit her eyes as she stared into Logan's.

She reached out a shaking hand and traced his forehead and cheek and from the images that flew threw Logan's mind Xavier got the impression that this was a regular occurrence between the two of them.

"Logan," she breathed, "It's too loud, too many voices."

Charles could hear a low rumble come from deep within the other man's chest but it never made it to his throat. Instead he smiled faintly at the girl and spoke gently to her.

"I know baby, I'm sorry. We'll all be more quiet now."

"_Won't we Charles."_ the statement was growled into his mind and he nodded in agreement giving all if his ex pupils a meaningful look accompanied by a warning.

_I know you all feel strongly about this and you will all get the opportunity to voice your concerns but not now. Now we focus on what Rogue need. Understood._

After getting confirmation from each of them and from Scott rather grudgingly he turned his attention back to the couple on the floor.

_This is going to be very enlightening. _

**Please, please, please, let me know what you think. I was so stuck when it came to this chapter and I would love to know if I got it right. **

**Thanks**

**:)**


	9. Chapter 8

**Still own nothing :(**

**Chapter 8**

Mare sat huddled into the wall trying to vanish into it. If only she had a useful mutation that could make her vanish or like that girl in her class...Kitty yeah that was her name, now her mutation was useful. She could walk through walls, doors...anything really.

_And what do I get. I get to suck people dry just by touching them. _

She had been half way through her morning maths class with Storm when she had the eerie sensation of someone being in her head. It wasn't Logan – who had been complaining about how boring the subject was.

"_It's times like this that make cage fighting look damn appealing", _he had commented dryly while she was trying her best to concentrate.

It had not been David who had seemed to have vanished thanks to the presence of the two stronger mutants.

And it was not Erik who had been picking apart Ororo's teaching techniques and formulae. Marie actually found the whole thing pretty amusing which made concentrating even harder.

"_You may laugh my girl but she is ruining your mind," _he had snapped in mock annoyance and Marie had nearly burst out laughing when an image of him jumping up and down in a childish fit of annoyance and pulling at his hair had flitted through her mind.

"_I resent that", _his voice had brushed through her mind but held a hint of amusement even though he was laughing at his own expense.

It had been during this exchange that she had felt the slight shift within her mind only a second before the professor's voice had filled her senses.

_Funny, until Logan and Erik I would never have known._

"_Rogue could you please come to my office, Ororo already knows,"_

Her gaze had immediately jumped from her notes to her teacher who had smiled faintly and nodded her head. Not wasting any time she had quickly packed her work away and left the room – receiving more than one curious glance from the other students.

Marie knew that they thought she was strange. Viewing her as somewhat of an oddity since she hardly spoke or interacted with anyone other than the teachers and Logan. She couldn't help it. Even at home she had not been much of an outgoing person and then when her mutation had manifested itself she had shelled herself up. And now she had the added strain of what was going on within her mind. Though both Logan and Erik were getting better at staying quiet she still had the constant buzzing of memories that weren't hers within her mind. It was almost as though her brain was trying to file them away and in order to do so had to play through them all to put them in the right category. Because of this she could not stand loud noises or much chatter only just managing to make it through her classes. If Logan did not come to her to help her sleep she had no doubt she would be crazy by now.

Three weeks.

It had been three weeks since the first night that she had sobbed all over him and now he slept in her room every night.

She blushed at the thought. She had a fair idea of what the many female students thought of their new self-defence teacher having overheard more than one discussion on the subject and was more than aware that if any of them ever found out that she spent every night in his arms she would gain herself a lot of enemies either that or a lot of friends.

She shook her head at the idea though the blush continued to stain her pale cheeks a deep red colour. If they ever did find out none of them would realize just how much she would give to be able to sleep the whole night through by herself. She hated being a hindrance to the man who had already helped her so much. Not to mention it made her feel like a three year old.

After the night he had spent with her when he had been released from the infirmary she had tried her best to avoid him. He had left her room pretty early and she had had plenty of time to think over what had happened and she was mortified by the whole thing. She was so glad that he had been no where in sight when she had Scott had gone to breakfast that morning. Her hopes of avoiding him had been short lived however as he had strode into her line of sight just after she had made herself comfortable at an abandoned table while Scott and Ororo got their breakfast – there was another two people who's lives she had disrupted.

And so had began terrible day of trying to avoid the one person in who's company she felt at ease and...safe.

She had gone to her classes and stayed silent as always the teachers knowing better than to try and draw her out. She did the work assigned – with a little help from Erik who was loving the chance to exercise **his **thinking abilities, and then she would leave. She sat silently at dinner and she sat silently through study time.

When she had gone to bed that night she had finally thought she would be able to sleep properly, thinking that maybe the worry she had felt over Logan had been the cause of her sleepless nights. She was wrong. She had known a few minutes of blissful rest when her mind had filled with green lights and barbed wires. Men bearing guns and needles. Gas chambers and metal, liquid filled tanks. She cried out in terror as needles broke through her skin and her lungs filled with water...or was it something else.

Marie had bolted awake tears and sweat running down her face, the images still fresh in her mind and she had darted straight for her bedroom door and across the hall to the bathroom. A shadow had registered in her mind as she shut the door but she paid it no attention. She was sick repeatedly and all the while helpless sobs tore through her body.

It wasn't fair she had slept fine the night before when Logan had been with her. Why couldn't she sleep now when she needed it?

She leaned her head against the coo, side of the bath and breathed, still crying violently as she gulped air into her lungs.

"_Shh baby you are all right. They are only nightmare, nothing else," _Logan soothed in her head.

_Since when do you call me baby? _She asked him tiredly, her mental voice not registering quite so many of her sobs, though it was still strained with effort and sleep.

Logan gave the impression of being shy which did not really sit right with his appearance.

"_Well you are so small and well...mm...breakable looking...yeah that's it. So 'baby' seems to fit darlin'," _he replied by way of an explanation stuttering and tripping over his words.

Marie could only nod at his rushed explanation as she stood shakily up from her bent position and she started the tap running in the sink, sighing deeply.

She stared at her reflection in the mirror above the sink. Her hair was a mess, her face was drawn, her eyes were bloodshot and swollen.

_I look terrible. _

"_Personally I like the bed head look,"_ Logan's cheeky remark filled her mind and she felt a blush begin to spread up her face from her neck. She knew that he was only trying to make her feel better but she could not stop her reaction to his words.

"_Leave the child alone, she does not need your comments," _Erik's calm and mature tone washed though her mind, reminding her a little of the calming effect her grandfather had had upon her.

"_What, it's cute," _Logan chirped in before going silent.

"_Are you all right Anna," _he asked her gently and she felt as though someone had put their arm around her – supporting her.

"_Anna? Listen here Mr, her name is Marie or Rogue to you," _Logan snarled at the other man.

"_Actually neither. You don't get to call her anything," _he added, ashouting angrily at the other man.

"_No Logan I don't mind honestly," _she told him quickly splashing her face with water, it wasn't often that anyone called her that and she liked the idea of the two in her head being able to call her by names very few in the outside world did.

Logan continued to grumble moodily to himself as she quickly dried her face and made her way back to her bedroom. She closed the door quietly and sat back on her bed.

She knew a few seconds of peace before the images began to assault her mind again and she felt both Logan and Erik begin to worry within her mind as her panic grew.

"_Darlin' calm down. Breath deeply you are going to have a panic attack if you don't,"_

"_Child try to think of something else,"_

Nothing worked. No matter how hard she tried to push the dark and terrifying memories of the two men away from her mind they would not budge but only seemed to strengthen in force.

She felt her breathing begin to get out of control and felt her throat close as she struggled for breath. She clutched at her stomach, trying to hold herself together as the feeling of flying apart filled her. She tried to drag air into her lungs but nothing was happening. The men in her head were still trying to help her calm down but nothing they were saying was helping.

Then she felt strong hands grip her shoulders and she opened her eyes to look into the face of a very worried looking Logan.

"_Finally, he took his own sweet time in getting here..." _Logan and Erik continued to insult the real him within her head and Marie thought it was strange that he had started to refer to himself as another person.

She gripped at his arms, he was her lifeline grounding her when she needed it.

"Lo...Lo...Lo...gan," she managed to gasp in between erratic breaths feeling guilty for dragging him from his room but glad that he was with her.

"Marie calm down. Just breath darlin' OK," he told her, his concern coming through thick in his voice.

"_This guy is a genius. Idiot! What do you think she is trying to do? How about you try some useful advice," _Marie caught bits of speech through her panicking mind.

"_Well he is you and you are not too bright..." _Erik replied and the conversation drifted away as she tried her best to drag more air into her struggling lungs.

As she felt her heart beat slow down and her breathing became steadier she released the death like grip she had had on Logan's arms.

_I've gone and disturbed him again. Why can't I make it through one day without putting someone's life on hold. I made it for eight months alone for goodness sake and now I can't even make it one night. I'm pathetic._

"That's it sweetheart, you're doin' good," Logan's voice washed over her making her feel safe and secure.

_Sweetheart...Mum used to call me that._

She finally made the effort and released his arm completely feeling stupid and a hindrance. She noticed that he was wearing a long sleeved shirt and was thankful for this. She did have her gloves on but it made her feel a lot more secure when others were covered as well as herself.

"I'm sorry Logan. Did I wake you up?" she asked him quietly feeling nervous and silly. Why couldn't she just sleep normally like every other teenager in the mansion. She fixed her gaze on her lap, twisting her fingers together, not wanting to see the look of annoyance that would undoubtedly fill Logan's eyes.

"Nah, I was awake anyway," the flippant and carefree manner of his answer was not the answer Marie had been expecting and she could not help but smile slightly.

_At least I didn't wake him up._

"I thought that after last night I would be able to sleep," she explained and she quickly stole a glance at him only to look quickly away again when she saw his own eyes resting intently upon her.

"I wouldn't have tried other wise," she finished lamely.

_Good going Marie. Like he cares. Stupid girl. _

She got no reply and an uncomfortable silence filled the room, But she didn't care he was here and the madness within her mind was starting to still, not entirely but enough for her to be able to focus on other things apart from the nightmare images. Erik and Logan were still arguing about something but that was really no big change.

"_...'sweetheart' what right have you to – Wait. What is that supposed to mean?" _

"_Yeah we don't always fight,"_

_Suuurre you don't, _Marie decided to go along with them, if they didn't mind the weird thing they had going on then who was she to interfere.

She had gotten so caught up with the voices in her mind that she did not notice that Logan had moved until he got of the bed to leave.

_No. No. No. No. He can't go. He has to stay. He has to stay with me longer._

Without even thinking she lurched forward and grabbed his arm with her hand trying to keep him with her. His gaze darted to her and realizing what she had done she released him as quickly as she had grabbed him.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid._

"Sorry," she mumbled quickly looking down at her lap again.

_Of course he doesn't want to stay. The last thing he wants to deal with is a teenager who is falling apart. I hardly even gave him a chance when he gave me a ride. And now I am forcing myself into his life. This is not good. _

"_Marie, why don't you just ask him. He won't be mad," _her mental Logan reassured her, pausing in the middle of a rant to Erik.

_How do you know, _she asked him childishly, feeling that she had already mortified herself enough for one day.

"_Darlin' he staid last night didn't he. And you are kiddin' aren't ya? He's me," _Marie was never one for violence but she really wanted to wipe the smug look right of her mental Logan's imagined face.

_Well here goes nothing._

"Just...just don't go...please," her voice came out small and quiet as she tried to hold herself together. She was desperate. His presence somehow made her mind calmer almost like normal and she needed that feeling right now.

She felt her heart leap in her chest when he gave her a heart stopping smile and sat back beside her, taking her hand in his own. She was amazed at how large his hands were in comparison to her own.

"I'll stay as long as you need me kid," his words filled her soul with light and happiness and she could not help but smile at him as she felt the panic of him leaving her drain from her body.

Once the euphoria of him staying with her faded away the awkwardness of the situation registered in her mind.

_What to do, what to do?_

She concentrated on their joined hands while trying her best not to blush – she had heard some of the girls talking about him that day and knew that any of them would jump at the chance to be in her place.

Marie began to trace the bones in the hand that she was now cradling in her own. No stranger would ever know what was laying beneath the surface of his skin. The memory of the hidden blades going through her chest flitted through her mind as she continued to move her fingers gently and slowly over his.

"You know that you are the only one that asked,"

What?

She rose her head from her study of his hand and focused on his face.

"Asked what?" she smiled at him, he had spent last night with her and now he was sitting with her and though she had nearly killed him with her touch – twice – he hadn't once flinched away from her.

"If they hurt or not,"

_Oh that. Well they looked sore. _

"Well it seemed like a logical question," she told him quietly not knowing if her asking him that had been a good thing or a bad thing. She had only been in his truck for a matter of minutes and had been trying to act with a confidence that she did not have. That included being cheeky.

They spoke for sometime of everything and nothing, shifting at some point until both of their backs were against the wall. Marie ended up resting her head on his shoulder not feeling any shyness at all and she fell asleep listening to his deep voice and steady breathing while still tracing his hands.

Marie had hoped against hope that she would not be an annoyance any longer to him after that night but it did not happen. The following two nights she was woken by the strength of her nightmares and Logan came to her in both cases. She found that she could only sleep through the whole night – well...in most cases anyway, when he was with her. She found that she was liking it as well which was surely a very dangerous thing. Logan was a loner. He would get the itch to leave eventually and then all she would be left with would be nightmares.

She hated needing to rely on people. She hated being needy. She hated being in the way. She hated not being able to pay those people back who helped her. But she loved the safety that falling asleep in Logan's arms gave her.

It was not until one night during the second week when Logan had began to moan in his sleep, waking her up, that she had been able to become of use.

She had felt his grip on her waist tighten and could feel his heart beat thumping violently against her back and his usually deep, heavy breathing became quick and panicked.

She did not know what to do. The last time this had happened she had been stabbed and had nearly killed him. But then she had not gone to him until he was pretty far into his nightmares. She turned around in his arms until she was facing him and edged up the bed until she was half laying, half sitting against the wall and her shoulder was at his head. With his arms still wrapped tightly around her it had not been too difficult for her to draw his head to her shoulder.

"_Don't you even think about it darlin'," _her mental Logan warned her, anger and worry lacing every word as it brushed at her mind, _"Just get away from him, he might hurt you,"_

Erik no doubt already knew that there was no point in arguing with her so he settled for threatening to turn Logan into a human puppet again if he hurt her. Marie thought the whole thing was weird since in the flesh Erik had killed her in his machine.

She tried to tune out the bickering pair in her head and she began to thread her fingers through the real Logan's hair, trying to soothe him in the same way her mother had when she was little.

His restless movements began to stop before they had even had the chance to begin and the sounds of distress coming from his throat died down.

"You're fine Logan, it's only a dream," she crooned knowing nothing else to say. She knew that it was not only a dream but his life that he was reliving and the past definitely had a way of ruining your future.

"Marie," he panted, his voice alarmed but still thick with sleep.

She smiled at him and nodded her head. He was the only one who knew her name in the whole mansion and she loved it when he called her by her given name.

"Hey sugah, the one and only," she whispered trying to sound light and flippant though it was the last thing that she felt like. She wanted to scream at the injustice of it all.

There was no conversation between them that night. He had put his hand on her waist and gently turned her around until she was in the position she had been in before. She closed her eyes and sighed in contentment as she cuddled against him, gripping the hand that was wrapped securely around her waist. She began to trace his hands again with her fingers and she felt him chuckle slightly as his chest moved.

"Thank you, Marie," he whispered hoarsely and she felt him press a light kiss to the top of her head her hair protecting him from her skin.

"Any time Logan," she told him snuggling deeper into his embrace.

Yes everything had been going fine.

Logan would come to her room when everyone else was asleep and he would stay with her until as late in the morning as he could, often leaving for his own room at about five – in a building full of people some of whom were ridiculously early riser it was better to be safe than sorry. It was not that they were ashamed of what was happening but it seemed to be a part of their unspoken arrangement. Marie knew that their relationship would be frowned upon but she knew that she would not be able to survive without him. Maybe at some point in the future. But not now. Not yet. He was her rock. With him she could have about six hours of undisturbed sleep a night – depending on when the last person went to bed. Some nights she still had nightmare despite the fact that he was there and he would just hold her as she cried into his chest. On nights like these sleep was usually impossible and so they began to ask each other questions.

Logan's very first question had been to tell him anything. He had not specified what, just that she was to tell him anything. So she said the first thing that came to her mind.

"I hate onions," she had blushed so hard that she thought she was going to set the bed on fire like that Pyro boy in her classes. She could feel Logan's laughter vibrating through her body as his chest began to rumble.

"Well at least I know not to order that on a pizza," he laughed tightening his hold on her – though she still held his hand with her own.

"You sure do," she answered lightly deciding to go along with him and try to forget all her problems. And so the night continued. Marie found that because of his lack of memory her questions were limited but it did not stop her.

So they continued to ask each other questions most nights whenever a nightmare woke either of them up and sleep became impossible.

There was nothing wrong with what either of them had done. Logan had never made her feel uncomfortable or tried to take advantage of her and yet here she was trying to block out the noise coming from the argument that was dealing with that very idea.

The noise coming from the two men and the others in the room was assaulting her senses and then when Erik and Logan began to make their opinions known she thoughts she was going to go mad. She slammed her hands over her ears and tried to make herself as small as she could.

_Why can't they just leave us alone? _She screamed in her mind. They had been doing nothing wrong. Only sleeping and talking, nothing questionable or bad.

The conversation inside her head continued and all the while she pressed her hands tighter and tighter over her ears. There was too much noise. Too many voices. She delved deeper into the conversation taking place within her mind trying to get as far away from the shouting as she could.

She felt something land on her knee and looked. It was a hand.

The noise filling the room had stopped.

"Come on sweetheart you need to talk to me,"

_Logan..._

Marie looked up slowly and saw him crouched in front of her, his eyes filled with worry.

_Logan..._

"That's it baby," he whispered to her and Marie recognised the endearment as one that her mental Logan used.

She reached out a shaky gloved hand and traced his face gently. She ran her fingers along his forehead and down his cheek. She knew that she confused him whenever she did this – which was usually every morning – but she was reassuring herself that he was well and whole. She was tracing the very places where his face had opened up when she had taken his mutation.

"Logan," she sighed – why was talking so hard so suddenly? "It's to loud, too many voices,"

_I sound like such a baby but my mind is on fire, _she thought desperately but she knew that Logan would look after her. That had been the one thing that he had proved over the past weeks. He was always there for her.

"I know baby, I'm sorry. We'll all be more quiet now," he told her softly and his words cooled her mind.

_Thank you, thank you, thank you, _she repeated over and over in her mind as all noise in the room stopped and only the sound of breathing could be heard.

"_That's it baby, just breath, no one will talk until you are ready," _Logan soothed within her mind as she fell into the open arms of the Logan in front of her, shuddering against his chest as she tried to concentrate on keeping herself together.

"I'm sorry Logan," she spoke into his chest, his arms holding her to him and rocking her slowly on the floor. For a minute there was only the two of them just as it had been every night for the past three weeks.

"I didn't mean to cause you trouble," she finished, closing her eyes and resting her head against his shoulder.

She could feel his gloved hands stroking through her hair and did not want to have to give this up. He was the first person to show no fear of her since her mutation appeared and she did not want to loose him. But she also did not want to get him into trouble or make things difficult for him.

"You didn't Marie," he whispered above her head.

"_He's right there Marie, it is other people and their problems that have caused all the trouble. They're not willing to try and understand and so jump to conclusions that they have no right to," _Logan announced within her mind as he all but growled it at her.

"_As much as I hate to agree with him, he is correct child, and if he did not help you sleep at night you would become very ill. If these do-gooders cannot recognise this for what it is then it is them that are at fault, not you,"_

* * *

Logan sat propped up against the wall watching Marie sleeping peacefully within his arms as he thought about what had happened in the professor's office.

He had to admit that Scott did have a point with his argument and if Logan was any other man he would probably have need to be concerned. But he was not. And the very thought that someone had even considered that he would take advantage of Marie in anyway had been enough to spark his anger. He had tried to keep it together and speak as steadily and quietly as he could – knowing how loud noises effected Marie – but it had became impossible as Scott continued to hint at all kinds of things with his dripping words. Logan actually felt proud of the fact that he had left the guy in one piece because the way they he was going he was blatantly asking to loose a limb.

When he had seen Marie curled against the wall, her hands pressed against her ears his heart had nearly broken and his anger had evaporated.

The vacant expression in her eyes when she lifted her head from her knees had worried him. He had seen her like this on some nights when her nightmares had been worse than usual and she had told him that it was when the guys in her head were trying to calm her down and get her to come out of her head. He hated it. And though their bodies were close he felt as though she was as far away as she could be. At a place where he could not reach her until she wished to come back to him.

Hope had filled him when her small hand had came towards his face just as she always did when she woke up every morning. He blocked out the four people watching them and concentrated entirely on the broken girl before him.

She had finally came back to him and the glazed look had cleared from her eyes.

When she fell into his arms he did what he did every night when she woke from a dream and held her close and tightly, rocking her in his arms. He did not care if there were others in the room.

_Let them watch and see what conclusion they jump to this time, _he thought savagely a part of his mind thinking that Xavier would more than likely have heard him.

When he heard Marie's muffled apology into his chest his anger had flared to life once again. He had wanted to help her...no, needed to help her. In little under a month she had became his life – damn it did any of them think that he would get himself stuck teaching kids if he didn't have a really good reason - and he would do anything in his power to help her and if that included going through this then so be it.

Once Marie had calmed down enough they had both climbed to their feet and Marie had tucked herself into his side in a public display of affection that neither of them had shown before, always keeping their daily contact to a minimum. He wrapped his arm around her and held her close, knowing that if he didn't she would think that he didn't want her. She put her small hand over his own that was resting on her hip. She was still far to thin for it to be healthy.

He read the faces of the people watching them. They all appeared to be in shock.

He could also smell the pungent scent of jealousy coming Jean and his gaze had swung to her.

_What does she have to be jealous over? She's engaged! Sure I flirted a little but come on..._

It was then that he realized that tough he had found the red headed doctor very attractive the wolverine within him had not really made a connection with the woman. No, only with Marie. Never before had he felt this connection before.

He had seen Charles throw him a curious glance and had quickly cleared his thoughts trying to concentrate on the matter at hand.

Everyone was quiet and if he hadn't been able to smell the anger coming from Scott and a little from Ororo he would have thought what had passed before had never happened.

The had talked for sometime and had reached an agreement much to Scott's annoyance. Logan could tell that the others in the room were not to happy about the decision that was reached but there was nothing that any of them could do about it. This was Marie's benefit so they could all stuff their morals and fine principles up their -

"Logan..."

His thoughts were cut of when Marie shifted against him burying herself deeper into his side and wrapping her arm around him tighter. He stroked her hair softly.

"Shh I'm here darlin' everything is fine," he crooned gently trying to lull her back into a peaceful sleep before she woke fully.

"Don't leave me..." she cried softly clutching at his shirt and screwing it up between her fingers.

"Don't let them, please," she continued and Logan felt his heart break fro the second time that day. She was dreaming about what had happened in Xavier's office.

"I'm not going anywhere darlin'," he whispered shifting down the bed and wrapping his arms around her securely while she curled into his chest ,sighing in relief.

"I'm not going anywhere baby,"

**So what do you think? I was going to just move on but I thought I had better put in Marie's thoughts during the last chapter.**

**Please let me know what you think.**

**:-)**


	10. Chapter 9

**I don't own anything :(**

**Chapter 9**

Marie sat staring into space when she should have really been paying attention to Scott who was harping on about the dos and don'ts of motor mechanics – not really her cup of tea. Logan on the other hand had finally found a subject that he actually liked and she could feel him perk up in her mind and all sarcastic comment stayed at a minimum while he soaked up the information being offered.

"_Neanderthal," _Erik chirped in her mind - viewing Logan's lack of interest in the more academic subjects to be utterly disgusting.

She smiled at their bickering as that one comment escalated into a full blown argument within her mind. She felt her body begin to get fidgety as their argument began to affect her. She hated it when this happened. She actually enjoyed listening into their verbal fighting matches but when their arguments got out of hand she needed to take physical action and pace or shout – anything to get rid of the tension.

She glanced at the clock, ticking high up on the wall above Scott's head.

One minute till the end of class, surely she could make it that long.

She clenched her hands into fists, the material of her gloves creaking and stretching with the strain she was putting on the seams. As soon as the noise registered she stopped, she could not afford to split her gloves and out those in the room at slightest risk.

_Guys will you please stop it, _she begged the men in her mind and she started tapping her foot on the floor as quietly as she could desperately needing away from the people around her. This had been happening far too often lately. What had once only been small and uneventful bickering soon grew into angry shouting matches within her head.

39 seconds.

"_Sorry Marie but he started it," _pouted Logan pointing a mental finger at the older man.

"_Excuse me but you were the one who..." _Erik continued.

Marie raised a hand to her eyes and pinched the top of her nose. When they were in a mood like this there was no stopping them. She couldn't really blame them either. They were two fully grown men stuck within a teenage girls mind and if that wasn't up close and personal she didn't know what was. And if she was honest with herself she was surprised that they had both managed to behave as long as they did. She was now entering the seventh week of having them in her head.

She glanced at the clock again focusing wholly on the second hand.

14 seconds.

_Come on, come on. Is the hand moving backwards?_

10 seconds.

_I am so glad Scott is such perfectionist when it comes to time keeping. _

4 seconds.

Marie began to impatiently tap her fingers against her leg while her foot continued to tap the floor.

1 second.

2 o'clock.

_Thank you. Finally._

"Right everyone tomorrow we will be in the garage enjoy the rest of your day," Scott words were like fine music to Marie's ears as she grabbed her books and darted from the room before anyone else had even had the chance to reach for their things.

She raced along the floor and up the stairs to her room ignoring the looks she was getting from the other students. She did however spare a small smile for Jubilee and Kitty as she sped past them. She had shared a room with them her first night in the mansion and before she had ran away they had been the two who had tried to befriend her.

Marie finally got to her room and closed the door firmly behind her. She threw her books onto the bed and began pacing her room.

One, two, three – window, turn around.

One, two, three, four, five - door, turn around.

One, two – bed.

They still hadn't stopped.

She flopped down onto the bed and thumped the mattress angrily with her fists.

Still no reaction from the arguing mutants in her head.

Grabbing a pillow she buried her head into it and screamed as loud and as hard as she could.

_Guys stop it. You are driving me crazy here. Logan I can't dismember anyone so stop it with the hints. Erik I cannot turn anything into a pretzel so you can just stop it as well, all I am getting is a headache from you trying to manipulate all the metal in the building. It. Is. Not. Working, _she yelled at them and silenced engulfed her mind.

_Sorry for yelling at you but when you get really angry at each other you both make my body want to do things that it is impossible for me to do and it is driving me crazy...well, crazier, _she explained trying to make herself clearly understood.

Whenever Logan got angry he wanted to spring his claws and skewer someone and that feeling was passed onto her and what could she do about it – NOTHING, that's what. Then when Erik got annoyed he wanted to turn something into a metal pretzel (preferably Logan) and once again the desire and anger was passed onto her and she could do nothing instead all she got was a blinding headache from her mind trying to search out every magnetic field and buzz in the building.

It was driving her crazy. All the pent up frustration and anger with no outlet was overloading her mind and body in a completely different way to what she was used to.

She rolled onto her side and held a pillow tightly to her chest. She breathed in deeply, inhaling the warm, safe scent of Logan.

She knew that the self-defence training in the danger room was helping him to maintain a routine that he would usually have through his cage fighting while her mental Logan didn't really have that kind of an outlet. Where Erik was concerned she was at a loss, but then he always seemed to prefer to use his mind so perhaps...

_Professor? _She called out using her mind, unsure of what would happen.

The day that she had went to his office and things had been made clear to the rest of the staff as to herself and Logan he had told her that if she ever needed to talk o him she only needed to call out with her mind. That had been nearly a month ago and she had never done it before.

"_Yes Rogue, how can I help you?"_

_Wow it actually worked._

A low laughter rang through her head from the professor.

"_Yes my dear it worked," _he laughed and Marie smiled. She had liked Xavier from the first time that she had seen him.

_I was wondering if you could help with an idea that I have professor, _she asked, unsure of the reaction that she would get.

"_Of course, if you wish to discuss it now you can come to my office," _he told her and Marie jumped from her bed and headed back down the stairs.

"_Aww come on darlin', do we have to go see him. We'll behave honestly," _Logan whined in her head. She couldn't stop the smirk that spread across her lips. He was sounding like a four year old not wanting to go to school.

_I wonder if this goes through Logan's head whenever he has to see the professor, _she thought o herself as she walked down the stairs.

_Listen Logan, in the long run if this works it will do us all some good, _she told him firmly knocking on the professor's door and entering when she was given permission.

The room was light and spacious something she hadn't really noticed the last time she was init. The walls were lined with heavy looking wooden bookcase full of books. Xavier was sitting behind his huge desk a welcoming smile on his face.

"Good afternoon Rogue," he smiled gesturing for her to sit in a chair.

"Now, how are you settling in?" he asked her lightly.

"Alright thank you," she mumbled. To be honest things hadn't really changed that much.

She went to her classes and sat silently while she did her work not speaking to any of the students though she did manages to give the occasional smile when she passed someone in the hall way – like Kitty and Jubilee earlier. She didn't say the occasion 'hello' to anyone as people seemed to take this as some kind of sign to draw her into conversation. Besides it even freaked out the adults sometimes when she started debating about things on the news in a very mature way thanks entirely to Erik's influence. For some reason she didn't think the students would appreciate that kind of behaviour from her and it would no doubt label her a bigger freak than she already was. Some of the kids who had seen the after effects of her touching Logan still avoided her like the plague.

The professor threw her a knowing smile. She was more than aware that he knew everything that was going on within the school, but if he wanted a truthful answer he shouldn't have asked her should he.

"Well I am glad to hear it. How are you sleeping now if you don't mind me asking?"

She cringed inwardly at the question. Though Ororo and Scott had told her that they would always be there if she needed them Scott didn't really look at her the same way since he had seen Logan coming from her room. Ororo after some time seemed to have accepted the strange arrangement between herself and Logan. She hated upsetting them after all they had done but at the end of the day it was her sanity that was on the line and if Scott couldn't see things for what they were it was his problem. She had overheard him arguing with Logan a few weeks ago and threatening to blow a hole in him if he stepped out of line. Marie was flattered that he cared so much about her but also offended that he should think that Logan would hurt her in any way.

"Alright I suppose. The nightmares are still pretty regular but I am not being sick so often," she told him.

She remembered the first time she needed to dart to the bathroom when Logan had been with her. She could have died of embarrassment. She was mortified. He had followed straight behind her and had rubbed her back and held her hair back from her face. She had tried to get him away, pushing weakly at his chest, but it had got her nowhere and he had only held her close on the bathroom floor as she sobbed yet again into his chest.

"Well I am glad you are improving," he told her, still smiling warmly at her.

"Now what is this idea that you have?" he asked her lightly.

She told him about the constant bickering that went on in her mind between Erik and Logan and about the effects it was having in her when they got out of hand. The professor nodded his head in understanding as she spoke.

"So I was wondering if – as an outlet – it would be alright for me to use the danger room or to have some kind of physical training or something like that," she floundered.

Because of her mental state and dislike of loud noises and crowds no one had pushed her into taking the self-defence classes with the rest of the older students but if she was allow Erik's and Logan's personalities to come through more strongly it would be best for all concerned if she was alone anyway.

_But maybe I can't do that? After what Logan has told me the danger room is a pretty fancy gizmo._

When no reply came from the man opposite her she continued desperately.

"It's just that neither of them can get rid of their anger the usual way and they are both pretty solitary guys stuck together in my head so maybe if I could do something active that would keep them both occupied and it won't be so bad," she tried again fidgeting with her hands.

"Yes my dear that is a very good idea," the professor finally answered leaning back against the back of his wheelchair, "I am only sorry that I did not think of something like this earlier for you,"

They sat and spoke for sometime about the best way to go about it.

The professor did accept and understand her wish to be alone when she did this and agreed that it was alright but did explain that someone would need to be in the control room at all times. She nodded her head. Not really knowing what he was talking about but he seemed to have grasped the 'alone' concept so whatever else he wanted to do was alright with her.

She was about to leave, with her first try at her idea scheduled for tomorrow before Logan's first class – giving the professor enough time to talk to Scott about a new programme – when a thought occurred to her.

The Logan in her mind became very interested all of a sudden as she asked the professor.

"Is there any way for you to give me claws?"

* * *

Logan watched Marie from the control tower and was amazed at just how deep this small girl was.

This was the fourth day of her time in the danger room. When Xavier had first told him about the new arrangement he hadn't been too happy. Marie was not made for violence and after what had happened at the Statue of Liberty and with the memories floating around in her head he wanted to keep her as far away from it as he could.

The professor had reasoned with him and told him that it would be of benefit for her, so he had gone along with it and even helped Scott (who was giving Iceboy a run for his money in the cold shoulder department) to programme in some new stuff for her to try.

She had entered the room bellow them no longer dressed in the unflattering baggy clothing she had been favouring for the past two months but in fitting jeans and a form hugging top her gloves still firmly in place. They were all gathered in the control room, Scott to modify the programme if it was needed, Logan because well...Marie was there so where else would he be when he wasn't teaching, the professor to see how the physical activity affected her mind, Jean in case of any 'medical emergency' and Ororo because she was taking Rogue to breakfast after. In other word they weren't needed but were being nosey and jumping at any reason to be there.

She stood in the empty room below them looking around her curiously. Logan knew that she had never been in the danger room before and couldn't help but smile at her reaction to the empty, baron box she was in. He had been a bit sceptical as well to begin with.

The professor leaned forward in his chair and spoke through the com system.

"Rogue are you ready?" his voice echoed round the empty room and Logan saw her spin around and look up to where they were all standing.

She smiled and gave them a little wave.

"As ready as I'll ever be," she replied softly not realizing that they could here every word she said no matter how softly.

"Apart from that I feel like a freakin' goldfish," she grumbled looking down at the floor.

Logan coughed to hide his sniggered of amusement, one thing that had changed during the past weeks had been Marie's show of spirit. He found her show of 'kitten temper' as he had christened it adorable and he had a feeling that he was about to find out what she was capable of when she let go.

"Guys shut up will ya, I'm working on it," she grumbled again and he watched as her fingers began to tap the side of her leg. It wasn't often that she spoke aloud when conversing with the two in her head. She told him once that it left their ears ringing when she spoke and thought at the same time.

_Must be giving her some trouble. _

The professor started to talk again and he paid more attention.

_What was he talking about??_

"Rogue, Scott shall now activate what we spoke of earlier,"

_What had they spoken about earlier apart from the new programme?_

Logan's eyes darted between Scott – who was tapping away at the control panels and Marie who was looking up at the room expectantly. He spared a glance for the professor and he had a feeling that he was talking to someone.

Before Scott pressed the button to activate whatever he had done Xavier's voice filled his mind.

"_Logan I need you to remember that __**everything**__ is for her own good and will help her," _

_What?_

_Just what was going on he knew that –_

His thoughts stopped as he watched three long claws emerge from Marie's gloved knuckles.

"What the hell?" he growled moving forward until he was pressed against the window.

There was no tear in the fabric of her gloves neither was there any sign of pain or discomfort on her face in fact there was the faintest of smiles turning up the corner of her lips.

"Are you happy now sugah?" her voice drifted to them through the com link and they all looked at each other puzzled. But Logan wasn't too confused at all.

The professor had told him that Marie was having difficulty dealing with his and Magneto's pent up anger and frustration. He didn't know how Magneto dealt with his anger but Logan's had to go slice something up and according to the professor these feelings were being passed onto Marie – he just hoped they were the only feelings she was getting from him.

But whether illusionary or not it went against every fibre in his body to watch metal blades slide from under Marie's skin.

"Rogue these have been programmed to respond to your movement. Your dimensions are in the system so you can use then anywhere within the room," Scott explained.

Logan watched as Marie flexed her fingers and the blades vanished, she threw her arms out to the sides and they appeared again. He noticed that they faced into her skin and not under it like his own.

"Are you ready Rogue?" the professor's voice rang through the room.

She nodded her head and he watched as she reached out a finger to touch the blades that were coming from her hand. He saw her smile in surprise when her finger met solid metal.

"Cool," she whispered, the word drifting to the control room.

"OK Rogue, this simulation is of the mansion. There is Mystique, Toad and Sabertooth. They have been programmed as near to their real selves as possible meaning that Mystique can change her appearance and the others can use their mutations also. They are solid holograms and though they may seem like they can hurt you, they can't," Scott explained and Logan's body tensed. He really didn't like this but he had to keep telling himself that it was for her benefit and even if she couldn't hold her own against the computer generated enemy they could not harm her in anyway.

_Keep telling yourself that Logan, just keep saying it. _

The plain room below them flickered away and the halls of the mansion came into focus. Marie was standing in the kitchen. He smiled as she reached forward to touch the solid surface of the counter in front of her, a look of concentration then fell across her face. He watched as the three others appeared in various places throughout the mansion.

"I don't like this," he growled keeping his gaze fixed on Marie. He didn't care if the danger was imaginary or not he didn't like it one bit.

"She will be fine Logan," the professor told him.

"She gave me permission to monitor what was happening within her mind, would you like to know what is happening?" Xavier asked him.

He nodded his head in agreement and knew that the others in the room were also curious about what was happening within the teenagers mind.

"Well you are telling her that the whole thing is stupid and too dangerous," Xavier started.

"Damn straight," Logan snorted.

"And she is telling you to shut up and help her get out if you are so concerned,"

_What? Wasn't expecting that one. _

He heard a snigger come from somewhere behind him.

"Erik is spinning of a list of weaknesses, too fast for me to catch but enough for her to get. It would seem he has a sort of loyalty to our Rogue," he added.

Logan watched her as she walked steadily and carefully through the halls, his own movements coming through in her actions.

They watched as she turned a corner and was faced with Sabertooth's back. The simulation raised his head to smell the air just as she spun back round the corner and stood against the wall.

Logan was now surrounded by the other teachers as they crowded around the widow to see what she would do. She backed slowly along the wall and knocked into a table sending a vase flying to the floor.

They saw her cringe.

"Brilliant!" she cried when the sound of Sabertooth spinning around registered both with the sound system in the control room and her.

They watched as she darted behind a pillar and Logan smiled remembering how he had done that his very first day.

He could smell the tension fill the room as Sabertooth came up to the side behind where Marie was standing.

He watched as Marie mouthed numbers to herself.

_One, two, three._

She spun from her side of the post and unsheathing the deadly claws she drove them into his chest.

Logan shivered at the memory, seeing his little Marie take a life had been so alien to him. She had rushed away from the falling simulation whispering something about it only slowing him down.

She knew about his healing mutation. For some reason this had made Logan feel better. Though the injury she had given him would have killed a normal person she knew that it wouldn't kill him.

She had continued through the simulation and by the end Mystique was unconscious, Sabretooth had suffocated thanks to Marie ducking out the way of Toad just in time and Toad's tongue was tied around the banister of the stairs when she had grabbed hold of it.

When she had finished they had all erupted into a round of applause and Logan couldn't help but think that he would be out of a job if all the kids in the school conducted themselves as she had when in a fix.

Now every morning she would have an hour in the danger room before any other classes and he would keep an eye on her from the control room. With each day her skills grew until she was relying more on her reflexes than the holographic claws that had been programmed into the system. Logan was glad of this, whenever he had seen her use them before a shiver had passed through his body. It was wrong to see Marie in possession of such a weapon.

He glanced at his watch and spoke into the microphone,

"Darlin' you're cutin' it a bit fine," he told her and she nodded her head. He switched of the simulation and watched her as she made her way to the control room.

He sighed deeply and ran his hands nervously through his scruffy hair. Now he had to put forwards Xavier's suggestion. Why the guy wanted her to be around the other students so much he would love to know. He personally found them all extremely annoying and wouldn't be surprised if the him in Marie's head was a factor into her desiring to be alone.

She still had the nightmares and on a bad night would only get two or three hours sleep, the rest of the time she would spend awake but curled up into his chest talking – Logan could not remember ever telling someone so much about himself or knowing so much about another person. The only subject she avoided was her home and her parents, he had even found out about the whole boyfriend incident. His chest had tightened with a foreign kind of anger at the thought of some adolescent teenage boy slobbering all over her.

The one thing that seemed to have improved was her bolts to the bathroom across the hall and because of this she was putting on some much needed weight.

They still kept their daily interactions to a minimum and thankfully none of the students within the mansion seemed to be aware of what had happened in the professor's office some weeks before.

_Marie does not need the school gossiping about her. _

And so to the rest of the school he was still the grouchy, growly self-defence teacher who would sooner slice you open than talk to you.

_Just as I like it. _

The door of the control room opened and Marie walked in. She was tucking her hair behind her back and smiling shyly. He smiled at her in return – one of things that he had noticed was though she was a fierce fighter within the danger room she turned back into his Marie as soon as she stepped out the room. This – he had been told – was because when she was in the simulation she let out more of his and Magneto's personality, making her into a very efficient fighter but not the girl that he knew.

"Hey darlin'," he smiled freezing when he noticed that far away look in her eyes.

Logan moved forward and shook her gently by the shoulder.

"Huh...Oh Logan, hi," she snapped out of her daze and smiled at him the fogginess lifting from her eyes.

"You OK darlin'?" he hated it when she did this; it worried the life out of him.

"Yeah I'm fine; they are just a bit frazzled today that's all," she raised her small gloved hand to her head and tapped her forehead with a finger, grimacing.

They seemed to be giving her more trouble lately than in the first month or so.

_Being clumped together like they are is probably bugging them, _he thought to himself thinking how Marie was the only person whose company he could be in for longer than one minute without wanting to take a chunk out of them.

"Yeah, about that..." he cleared his throat.

_Why do I have to be the one to do this? If she wanted to spend time with the rest of the kids she would. _

"Hmm?" Marie lowered her hand and continued to look at him her eyes questioning.

_Here goes nothing._

"Xavier was thinking that it might me a good idea for you to hang around this morning and spend some time with the other students before you take off," he winced inwardly at his words when he saw her expression.

"You don't have to darlin', he just thought that it was a good idea. He's worried about you,"

_And so am I. But not for the same reason. You are disappearing into your head to often baby. _

"You don't have to talk to anyone to be able to beat them stupid," he added quickly knowing that she had trouble communicating with kids her own age. He thought back over the past few mornings and the huge improvement she was making. He could sometimes see whose influence was the strongest in her mind on any given day. When it was Erik more thought was put into the simulation and no one ended up dead – just unconscious. If it was him on the other hand...well yeah the simulations weren't just left unconscious that for sure.

She looked indecisively at him and he racked his brain for something else to say.

_Yes! Those Teachers meetings Xavier makes me go to really do come in handy._

"There's a new student starting today anyway so he'll be the centre of attention and gossip for a few days," he told her and he saw her mind begin to tick.

He knew that she really didn't like being at the centre of things which had happened when she had first arrived and then when she had ran away and reappeared it had happened again – having a bigger impact on her especially when she needed to be alone. But thankfully this new kid would take away that problem – for now anyway.

"OK Logan but can I go to our room first and change back into my normal clothes?" she asked him sighing in defeat.

Logan's heart clenched and he fought t o remain calm as he nodded his head and she left to go change.

_She said 'our room'._

She was right as well; her room had quickly become theirs. After the talk with the professor and the rest of the staff he no longer stayed away until the rest of them were asleep – earning him more than one glare from all of them at some point if he was ever seen entering or leaving her room – he had just started going straight there. He now had a change of clothes in her room and soul use of two drawers.

He hadn't even seen it happen and couldn't remember the last time he had been anywhere near his room.

Logan was dragged from his thoughts when his class appeared along with the newest student. He didn't expect Marie back for at least ten minutes as she had to get back to the surface and then to her...no their room.

Making his way slowly to the room below him he took in the crowd of boisterous teenagers. The girls were all swarmed together and he had a feeling he knew what was in the centre.

"Remy LeBeau," he snapped and the crowd began to fall away revealing the schools newest student.

Logan registered the sound of the door opening and closing and Marie's soft, clean scent drifted to him, making a refreshing change from the lust that was coming from the girls in the room in great heavy clouds.

"Oui, but Remy go by-"

Logan heard a gasp behind him and knew it was Marie. Her scent rapidly changed and anger filled his senses as it came from her.

"Gambit," she hissed.

**Dun dun dun!!!! What will happen next we ask ourselves?**

**Bet none of you saw that coming did ya mwaa ha ha. **

**Now i'm not entirly sure how the danger room deal works but i figured it was something like the hologram thingies in star trek so whatever.**

**Pretty please let me know what you think.**

**Hope you all have a great weekend.**

**:)**


	11. Chapter 10

**I own nothing**

**Chapter 10**

Logan entered the room quickly. He had left the danger room without giving the students so much as a second glance.

He still could not quite understand just what he had witnessed. Never since he had met her had he known Marie to get angry and the anger ha had smelled coming from her had been overwhelming.

He had spun from the new student to face her as soon as she had said his name.

_How does she know him?_

He watched her as a wealth of expression crossed her face.

Betrayal, sadness, disappointment until finally settling on anger. Her eyes held a familiar glint – the same that filled them when she was in a simulation. His sensitive hearing picked up the sound of her bones and gloves creaking as she formed a tight fist with each hand.

_This is not good._

He focused all his attention on Marie as she started towards the young Cajun.

"You!" she growled.

The rest of the students backed away from their two newest members. A part of Logan's mind silently praised them all for knowing when not to interfere and to just get out the way.

The lights in the room began to flicker crazily.

"Ah ma belle..." the Cajun trailed of and began to back away from Marie.

Logan felt his body begin to stiffen just like it had in the Statue of Liberty.

_This is really bad._

_Xavier get down here we have a problem, he_ yelled to the other mutant hoping that he was open on all frequencies today.

He saw a flash of anger pass across Marie's face. But it was not Marie. The way she continued to stalk towards the subject of her anger was pure wolverine.

"Don't use your empathy on me Gambit," she snarled as her anger visibly rose.

The lights above her head flickered again before exploding. Logan fought the stiffness that was taking over his whole body as he tried to get to Marie and get her out of the way of the falling glass. It went against everything in his body as he was left with only one choice – to stand and watch helplessly as the razor sharp shards rained down on her. He could smell the blood as cuts appeared on her face. He then watched in sick fascination as the cuts that covered her face healed within a matter of seconds.

_What the hell?_

Memories of Magneto and Liberty Island filled his mind as her feet left the ground and she began to float about two feet above the floor.

She did not seem to have noticed any of this, the expression on her face never changing.

"You killed me Gambit," Marie snarled and the metal walls lining the danger room began to groan and creak while Logan's body became heavier – just like when Magneto had been around.

_Get down here Wheels, _he ground out in his mind. He desperately wanted to get to Marie but he could still not move.

Wait. She had just said that this guy had killed her. What was that supposed to mean?

Logan saw red and could not bite back the growl that built in his throat. As soon as he could move he was killing the kid and asking Marie later.

"_Logan you cannot kill any of my students," _Came the professor's irritatingly rational and calm voice.

_What's wrong with Marie? _Logan bit out - his worry for Marie over riding his own discomfort.

"_Somehow she has gained access to both your power and Magneto's. I am trying to calm her down but I cannot reach her. Your anger towards Remy is not helping either,"_

_Ya gotta love these short explanations, _Logan thought dryly.

Logan watched Marie carefully and saw the animalistic anger dim from her eyes until it was her own soft expression that filled her chocolate eyes. He also saw her panic.

The groaning from the walls stopped and the tension filling his bones and keeping him in place eased from his body until he could once again move.

As soon as his body was once again his own he darted to Marie, making it to her just in time to catch her as she fell from the air.

She was panting heavily and she had her eyes tightly shut as tears silently slid from beneath her lashes.

"Logan what happened?" she breathed into his chest and his heart clenched as he recognised the very same tone that she had used almost two months ago when he had first went to her room – when she had all but fallen apart. He looked over her head and glared at the kid who had backed himself against the wall.

Was this kid responsible for undoing weeks of progress in a matter of seconds?

He heard some muttering behind him and suddenly remembered that he had a class full of students who all had their gazes fixed avidly on the drama that was unfolding before them.

Marie heard them as well and he felt her tense in his arms. He tried to keep her with him but she pushed away from him shaking her head.

She walked around him and darted from the room.

He heard shuffling as the kids in the room fought to put more distance between themselves and the girl they had just seen floating in midair – when they all knew that was not her mutation.

His claws finally burst from his arms, his anger finally being able to be shown.

Stupid kids, they probably did not even realise that by their actions they were only emphasising Marie's feeling of being dangerous and untouchable.

Now just where was that damned Cajun...

"Logan!" the door hissed open and Xavier wheeled in followed closely by a not very happy looking Scott.

"It would seem you have neglected to tell us some things Remy," Scott said coldly earning him a disapproving look from the professor.

Logan fought down his growing rage and concentrated on retracting his claws. He needed to get to Marie.

"Remy, you will come with me please. The rest of you are excused,"

"_Logan go to Rogue everything will be explained later," _the professors voice filled his head.

Logan did not need to be told more than once and he was out the door before the kids had even begun to move.

He had waited impatiently in the elevator waiting for it to reach the lower floor of the mansion and he had run up the stairs, following the familiar route to the teacher's wing of the school.

He starred into the room. Her back was to him as she stood by the window. He could smell her fear and her tears as he closed the door softly behind him. Her clothes from her morning session in the danger room were on the bed along with her wash-bag and a face cloth. One thing that he had learned about Marie was that she was a very neat person (something that he had learned during his weeks in the mansion that was a very strange quality in a teenager) so he had no doubt that she had meant to fold her clothes neatly and put them away later. After taking in a quick scan of the room he focused on Marie. She was standing at the window looking out over the grounds of the mansion, she had her arms wrapped around her middle and her green coat wrapped about herself – the hood was up. Logan saw that she had every inch of herself covered apart from her face.

_Darlin'..._

"Marie," he whispered softly, going up behind her and wrapping his arms around her small frame.

_She needs the contact that is all Logan. She needs this._

He feared that she would pull away from him but she stayed within his arms and even leaned against his chest.

"Did you see the way they looked at me Logan, I frightened them all," she sobbed and Logan wanted to go straight back to the danger room and gut every last one of those stupid kids. One of them especially.

_Well...no time like the present Logan._

"Darlin', how do you know the new guy?"

_Just so I know a little about him before I kill him._

"He was how Magneto found out about me Logan. I thought he was my friend but he had been a spy all along," she sighed, turning around to bury her face in his chest. He raised a gloved hand to stroke her hair but found that he could not. His hand met the thick material of her jacket. He slowly pulled the hood from her head and ran his hand through her brown and silver hair.

"When I left home I found a job on a farm picking fruit. When I had the accident with David the local papers had a field day. Everybody in the area knew about what had happened. I was painted out to be some evil, life sucking vampire mutant. I was almost one hundred miles away from home Logan and I thought that I was safe enough from having anyone know about me and about what had happened. But I was wrong. Remy knew. That's why he was there. We made friend quickly – well...I made friends and he was doing his job. Magneto purposefully kept a look put for mutants, especially in newspapers. Remy had been sent to find me. He was the one who told Magneto where to find me and where I was going. I was working to save some money. My parent had given me some money but I knew it wouldn't last long. I told him about wanting to travel up North...I had always wanted to travel. I was so stupid."

Marie let out a watery sigh leaning heavily against his chest.

"I saw it all. Eric's memories played through my head as soon as I saw him in the danger room," she sighed heavily, her forehead resting against his chest wearily.

Logan stroked her back reassuringly.

She had worked after she had left home. That was his Marie ever the practical thinker. She would have been desperate for acceptance and friendship after leaving home and if that was what the Cajun had offered her she would not have questioned his motives, she was that type of person.

_That boy is dead!_

Marie pulled away from him slowly and rubbed at her eyes with the sleeve of her jacket.

"For a tough loner Logan you really are very good at dealing with my teenage drama," she told him walking towards the bed where she started to fold away her abandoned clothes.

Logan pondered her words as he watched her movements. He had never thought of her actions or melt downs as teenage drama. In fact he thought that she was dealing with what had happened to her in a more mature and adult way than many women much older than she would have done. Now, the other kids in the mansion – from what he had heard – were full of the usual teenage problems that thankfully he did not have to deal with – relationships, fights and the lot. He tensed at the very idea of Marie being in a relationship.

_Well...with anyone but me – No stop it Logan._

Anyway from what he had heard his Marie was an angel compared to the many kids in the building. One Eye had apparently had to set up a bio-detector in the corridors leading to the girls and boys dormitories to prevent any "late night visits". On this score alone he was glad that Marie was in the teacher's wing of the mansion and that he spent the nights with her. He knew that some of the males in the school were into the bad boy routines...

_Just let 'em try something with my girl and they'll have a hole in 'em so fast they'll think – _

"What will I do?"

_Huh? What? Oh!_

Logan saw Marie close the drawer that was hers and turn to face him.

She was once again the small, frightened little girl that he had held in his arms for so many nights and not the confident young woman that she had been growing into.

_Yes, the boy has to die._

She faced him with her arms wrapped around herself firmly, holding the folds of her jacket close to her body.

"Marie darlin'..." he walked towards her and unclenched her hands from the material of her jacket and gripped them tightly in his own. He noticed the material of her gloves was becoming shiny with wear and made up his mind to get her a new pair as soon as he could. There was nothing saying that she could not have nice gloves if she was going to be stuck with them for the rest of her life...maybe he could even find her some scarves.

_I'm turning into a pansy._

He remembered the professor's words when he had been showing him around the school and he had seen her in one of her classes. He felt slight anger and annoyance when he remembered Snowy giving her that ice rose.

"...incapable of physical human contact probably for the rest of her life,"

At the time he had felt a swell of pity for the girl that he had picked up but now it filled him with pain – she had so much to give and yet she would never be treated normally, not even by their own kind if the reaction of the kids down stairs was anything to go by.

He squeezed her hands before releasing them and reaching for the sleeves of her jacket he began to tug.

"Logan, I'm not sure this is a –" she began only to be cut of as he spun her around and swiftly removed the jacket before throwing it carelessly on the bed. Before he had spent so much time with Marie it would have landed on the floor but her neatness was rubbing off on him a bit.

"Baby you don't need the jacket, you are covered just fine," he told her firmly. He was not going to allow the girl before him to return to the same mindset that she had had at the beginning. He was covered and she was covered – that was all that mattered.

"One layer does the same job as two or three darlin'," he added and smiled as the panic receded from her eyes and she gave him her own faint smile.

"I suppose," she mumbled though she continued to tug nervously at the sleeves of her top.

_Stupid kids. She was getting over this and then they had to go and act the way they did._

"Logan, just what happened in the danger room?" she asked him softly.

Didn't she know?

"Why darlin'?" he was completely confused now.

"I...I don't remember it was like someone else was controlling my words and actions and I was just in the background. You were so angry and so was Erik – though I don't know why since Remy was pretty much on his side when he turned me in,"

Logan took a deep breath and tried to think of the best way to tell her just what she had done and not frighten her. He raised a gloved hand and touched her face gently remembering the shards of glass that had left her skin bloody and shredded before his healing mutation had pushed them from her body and closed the cuts.

"Logan..?"

Marie couldn't believe what she had done and she hadn't even known.

As soon as she had caught sight of Remy memories of her own and Erik's flooded her mind.

He had been the first mutant that she had met after leaving home and it had put them both on equal ground and he had never tried to touch her skin and the fact that he himself was always well covered had made him the one that she gravitated towards.

She saw him shaking hands with Magneto and smiling when he was handed his payment. She saw him being handed a paper article obviously by Erik and being shown her picture. She heard Erik's voice as he told him to stay well covered and gain her trust.

She heard his every word to Erik as he told the metal controlling mutant where she was going and when.

All this had happened within a second and all hell had broken loose within her mind. Her own feelings were that of betrayal and abandonment. Erik was feeling remorse and also anger. Logan was going crazy. The utter anger of the two mutants together filled her mind with a red haze. No matter how hard she tried to breathe and think clearly and rationally she could not – the residents of her mind too strong after the danger room session to be shoved to the back of her mind.

Their anger immediately tapped into her and she seemed to lose control of everything that she was doing and saying as words that she couldn't even remember came spilling from her mouth. She remembered the dreamlike image of Remy backing away from her. She remembered the slight feeling of weightlessness and the stinging sensation that she now realized was the glass falling onto her.

How could she still possible have Logan and Erik's mutation? It had been weeks since she had touched them and not once had there been any sign of her having any of their mutations left in her...

The professor had some explaining to do that was for sure.

**I am so so so sorry that it has taken me so long to get this chapter out. I had the biggest brain block on the planet and just couldn't get it right no matter how many versions I did. But I think I have finally nailed it. **

**For all of you who were panicking about the possibility of a wee triangle forming between Logan, Rogue and Gambit you can all breathe a sigh of relief. My only reason for having him is to show how Magneto found out about her – in the film it is like he found her out of nowhere so I wanted to give a wee bit of back ground about that. It also shows what Marie did during some of her eight months away from home and gives her a bit of a history – I think so anyway (???) **

**Please let me know what you think and if you like my reason for having Remy.**

**Hope everyone has a great week.**

**:-)**


	12. Chapter 11

**Still own nothing (yawn)**

**Chapter 11**

Marie lay wide awake that night with Logan's arms wrapped tightly around her as he held her close to his chest. She loved it when he held her like this. She felt cared for and cherished. She could feel his heart beating steadily against her back through the quilt and found reassurance in the feeling. She traced his hand and fingers with her own gloved ones where they rested against her stomach and hip.

Marie thought deeply over what had happened that morning in the danger room and what the professor had said after Logan had all but carried her to Xavier's office to get an explanation.

Since the accident in the danger room both Logan and Erik had been silent within her mind almost as though they had both exhausted themselves. She knew that they were still there filling a large percentage of her head, their feelings on things still echoing though her head but never speaking for a change and she could not decide if she liked their silence or not. She had grown used to their chatter and constant bickering (even if it did drive her crazy) and the silence was very weird.

"Logan...?" she whispered softly into the darkness knowing that he was awake but not liking to speak any louder with the whole mansion being engulfed in silence. It was almost like the need to whisper in a library.

"Hmm," she felt the rumble deep in his chest as it passed through her back – that was another thing that she loved about being this close to him.

"Why aren't you afraid of me?" she spoke so low that if Logan didn't have his heightened senses she was sure that he would never have heard her.

Out of all the people in the mansion he was the only one who knew firsthand what her mutation could do and the pain that it could cause. In fact, his healing mutation was the only reason that he was still alive after touching her twice.

She felt his arms tighten around her a part of her fearing that he would draw away from her dangerous skin and exulting when he only held her tighter and closer to the warmth of his body.

"Why would you ask that darlin'?" his deep voice washed over her bringing with it the usual feeling of safety and security.

"I saw the way the other kids looked at me this morning and the way they all backed away from me Logan and they have only ever seen the after effects of my mutation that one time when I touched you...I very nearly killed you Logan. I just...I just do not understand how you can't be scared of me and what I can do. How you can willingly be anywhere near me...?"

She honestly did not know how he could do it. And now, not only did he have to worry about her skin but he also had to worry about the other two unstable mutations within her body. The healing one was not really something to worry about since she could not really heal him to death but Erik's mutation was a different story. She had seen what Magneto had done to him on the train and the pain that it had caused him. She was now capable of hurting him in such a way and she could do it without even knowing what she was doing just like what had happened in the danger room that morning.

"What's brought this on darlin'?"

She shrugged against him trying to hold herself together after what had happened with Remy all her old insecurities had fallen on top of her.

"Now you listen to me darlin'. I will never, never be afraid of you or what you can do. You are the most caring person that I have ever met – the only one who has ever cared about me in the last fifteen years. I know that you would never hurt anybody on purpose sweetheart. Those kids don't know the difference baby. They will eventually though. You just need to be patient. They'll see you for what you are and if they don't then they aren't worthy of you,"

Marie sniffed at his words and released his hands. She moved her arms until they were lying on top of his own around her. He really was good at the whole comforting thing. His words had warmed her whole body and mind reassuring her as nothing else could ever have done.

"Thank you Logan," she whispered hoarsely curling further into his arms.

Logan grumbled something under his breath and Marie knew that he was probably embarrassed after his outburst. He wasn't really a talkative kind of guy but what he said he meant and Marie was honoured to be on the receiving end of his words.

They lay in silence for some time after, neither of them sleeping but neither of them speaking either.

Marie focused all her attention on Logan's breathing and on his chest moving up and down against her back as she studied the blackness in front of her where she knew the wall would be. There was no clock in the room as the flashing from electric ones hurt Logan's sensitive eyes and the type the clicked hurt his ears so she took a guess at the time and decided on it being about one in the morning.

She sighed heavily preparing for another long night of no sleep.

Then a part of her mind that was completely hers sparked to life and her mouth began to water.

Hot chocolate.

Mmmm...

Hot chocolate and ice-cream.

Double mmm.

Marie could not remember the last time that she had either of them. At dinner in the mansion she had always eaten the bare minimum – much to Logan's annoyance as she was more than aware that he was worrying about her weight or lack of it – as she had always been in a rush to escape the other students and their curious gazes.

But right now, after the emotional turmoil of the day, she could really go for a bowl of some ice-cream and a really big mug of hot chocolate.

_I wonder if there are any marshmallows in the kitchen._

"Logan, are you awake?" she whispered, though she knew that he was she waited patiently for a reply.

"Yeah Marie. Are you alright?" he asked her softly.

"Looogaaan?" she asked, drawing out the syllables playfully.

"What is it Marie?" she heard the laughter in his tone and smiled to herself.

_Come to think about it weren't some of the girls talking about ice-cream yesterday._

"Fancy a snack sugar?"

* * *

Logan could not believe that he was in the kitchen getting a midnight snack.

They had both been lying awake for some time and neither of them had spoken at all until Marie had surprised him when she had gone and asked him why he was not afraid of her.

He had never really thought about it before. He had never seen her as a threat. Sure she had nearly killed him on more than one occasion but it still did not bother him. They were both always covered so why should he worry. Most nights she would sleep under the covers while he slept on top – so there was that extra added protection also. But as soon as she had mentioned the other kids in the school he had known where she was going with her question.

_Stupid kids, upsetting my girl. It's that Cajun's fault. If he had never come Magneto's mutation would never have got out and she would never have blown the lights or ended up floating. _

Xavier had explained it all to them. Marie had not wanted to show herself after the incident that morning and he had had to propel her from the room and down the stairs to the professor's office where he had gone through it all. Apparently it had been Marie's extreme emotions that had allowed the other mutations (that had been lying dormant within her according to Xavier) to become active.

And now he was sitting on one of the tall stools with his back to the kitchen counter while Marie rumbled through the many different cupboards trying to find whatever she was looking for.

She looked adorable with a very focused expression in her face and a cute frown between her eyes.

"Bingo!" she cried jumping up from looking at the lower cupboards and drawers holding a small pan in her hands high above her head.

She lowered her arms and slapped a hand over her mouth and her eyes went comically wide.

"Oops," he heard her squeak as she lowered her hand, a shy smile on her lips.

"I found it," she whispered waving the pan at him.

He laughed heartily. It was almost two in the morning and the rest of the mansion was fast asleep having terror free dreams.

_Unlike my poor Marie. _

"Found what?" he asked her lightly.

"The milk pan. Obviously," she laughed back at him walking to the stove and switching it on.

Logan watched on in fascination and amusement as she went to the fridge and took out a carton of milk. She then went to the freezer and after digging around deep at the back she pulled out a carton of ice-cream – it was unopened.

Logan cocked an eyebrow. He did not know a lot about how the kitchen department worked within the school but he did know for sure that in a place where the female population was at least fifty percent the chances of having any ice-cream or chocolate in the place was pretty slim.

"How do you know about THAT Marie?" he asked her leaning back against the counter and folding his arms across his chest, painting the perfect picture of a disapproving adult.

She lowered her eyes and blushed.

_Oh this one should be good._

"I...I overheard some of the girls in my class talking about their secret stash," she mumbled to the floor.

He tutted and shook his head. He actually found her ashamed expression very cute and was amused by the whole thing – his Marie obviously had a mischievous side to her.

Marie looked up at him quickly before moving over to the stove and pouring the milk into the pan. She turned the knob to put up the heat before spinning back to face him.

"They are not very nice girls Logan I am justified," she stated firmly her eyes flashing lightening at him as she stood before him. Her hair was up in a messy pony-tail and she was wearing a dressing gown over her nightgown that was at the very least four sizes too big for her and on her feet were a pair of dark blue slippers that he had a feeling belonged to Scott or one of the older male students (since he was sure there was no way in hell that they had came from a girl) and all the while she stood with her hands on her hips just daring him to say anything.

He raised his hands in defeat.

"Hey darlin' as long as you are sharing I don't care who's it is," he told her smiling as she relaxed and gave him a faint grin returning her attention to the stove.

That was not strictly true. If these girls had something coming to them then fair enough. Taking from their stash might me childish but who cared. Besides it would help Marie to put on some still much needed weight – not exactly nutritious but it would do.

Very soon she placed before him a cup of steaming hot chocolate and a bowl of ice-cream – not exactly portraying the big macho guy image but who cared it was two in the morning and it smelt great.

Switching of the stove Marie sat down opposite him, sighing in contentment as she took a sip of her drink.

"Cheers to rebellion darlin'" he rose his cup in her direction before taking a gulp of his own drink.

"To midnight munchin' sugar," she laughed playfully.

_Yip my Marie is some girl._

**Hi everyone. Mega fast update or what ;-). This idea just came to me and I wanted to get it down before I lost my train of thought – that had been happening a lot lately believe me. **

**I wanted to put in a chapter were nothing really drastic or story changing happened so this is mainly pointless fluff. Well...apart from the beginning bit. I also realized that I hadn't really dealt with the whole sleeping together thing so hopefully this covers it. **

**Please let me know what you think. If you like the whole pointless but cute (or whatever???) factor let me know if you would like a few more chapters like this every now and then. I do have a few more ideas and wouldn't mind having the chance to use them – or if you have any ideas that you would like to see let me know. **

**Thanks guys we have now reached over 100 in the reviews. Great big hugs to you all :-) your feedback is so encouraging.**

**Cheers**

**:-)**


	13. Chapter 12

**Own nothing STILL – but if anyone wants to get me a present one gift-wrapped Logan couldn't go amiss ;-)**

**Chapter 12**

Logan closed the solid front door of the mansion softly behind him. He knew that most of the students – including Marie – would be studying right now in their rooms but he didn't want to risk getting caught.

He had done it. Finally after nearly a week of waiting he had done it.

A week had passed since the whole Gambit incident and things had settled down once more. Marie had had a talk with her ex-friend and they had reached an 'understanding'. Basically the slimy Cajun stayed out of her way and the anger that his personality had bubbling within her mind didn't get loose and she didn't go all Magneto on them again. He had not been present in the room during their talk but the professor was to ensure that no accidents happened – but that did not mean that he was not above listening through the door and he had been more than prepared to barge through the door and make his presence felt to the Cajun if he tried anything with Marie. From what he could tell Marie held no grudge against the other mutant it was Magneto and himself that were causing the problem – personally Logan had no problem with this knowledge.

He had finally been confident enough to leave Marie alone in the mnasion for a few hours and he had found her a new pair of gloves (or three) and he had even found her a forest green scarf/hood thing.

The first pair that he had found was a nice thick pair of winter gloves. He remembered with a shiver the flimsy things that she had been wearing when she had gotten into his trailer all those weeks ago. He was surprised that she had not lost some of her fingers with the extreme cold. He remembered how she had rubbed her hands together in an effort to get warm...so he was making sure that never happened again and besides it was September and winter was just around the corner and she would need them soon enough.

He had found her a pair, very much like the ones that she had now made of a thin, soft leather. They had a small button at the wrist - that was what had attracted him to them in the first place. They were delicate looking just like her.

The last pair was his proudest purchase of the day and he felt that all the weird looks and raised eyebrows that he had received had been well worth it. He had found them in an evening wear store for any occasion imaginable – an evening wear store for women. If he was not the rough and tough Wolverine he would have blushed himself stupid - but Wolverine does not blush. He had seen them in the window and had entered the store to be stared at by a bunch of very snooty looking customers and shop assistants when a very friendly older assistant had came up to him and asked him what he was looking for.

"Oh dear, is it for your sweetheart?" she had asked in her grandmotherly tone, her warm grey eyes shining brightly - probably at the thought of a romance.

He had nodded his head in reply and smiled at her, deciding that he liked the soft old woman.

"She has a thing for gloves," he explained to the woman as she went to one of the drawers behind the cash out and took out a small box.

"_...is it for your sweetheart?" _Logan liked the sound of that. Marie was his sweetheart and many, many other things.

Handing the box over to him he opened it up. Inside the box was a pair of rich green, satin evening gloves that went above the elbow. If Marie wanted to she would not have to wear tops with sleeves all the time. As long as the shirt had sleeves long enough to cross over the top of the gloves she would be fine and she would feel safely covered and secure.

So now he was sneaking into the mansion not wanting anyone (especially Marie) to see him and question where he had been for the past few hours. He moved towards the stairs when he smelt the familiar smell of shampoo, perfume and lust and his hearing picked up the sound of stilettos as they walked across the wooden flooring.

"Logan where have you been?" Jean asked as she emerged from the corridor behind him.

_Damn it. I nearly made it. _

He turned around and leaned against the hand rail painting the picture of carefree and arrogant, glad that his purchases were tucked away safely in the inside pocket of his jacket and out of sight of the doctors curious gaze.

"Hi Jean, just been out for a bit," he answered smoothly, her smell suddenly changed to be laced through with triumph.

_Wait a minute what has she got to feel so smug about. _

"The mansion finally getting to you Wolverine?" she asked him stalking towards him with that walk and look he knew all too well.

He would be lying if he said he had not been attracted to her when they had first met. After all to not be attracted to the red head a man would have to be dead but even though he still recognised the fact that she was beautiful and sexy and all that went along with it, it did not really spark an interest within him as it had when they had first met. Besides even though he did not like Scott he did have a grudging respect for him - too much to steal his fiancée of him even if he wanted to.

"No, I just had some things to take care of," he bit back the smile at the thought of the new gloves and scarf. He thought she would like them but he could not wait to see for himself.

Jean gave him what he would class as a cross between a saucy and a knowing smile as she sauntered towards him. He tried to ignore the course smell that was coming from her. The mixture of her perfume and lust was a startling contrast with the soft, warm, pleasant smell of Marie that he had grown accustomed to filling his senses every night while he slept with her in his arms.

Jean was now standing only a few inches away from him, standing on the bottom step.

Alarm bells began to sound within his skull.

"Just what are you doing Logan?" she asked him huskily reaching out a hand to touch his where it rested on the hand rail and stroking her fingers across his knuckles. He jerked his hand away from her touch. Marie did that every night while she fell asleep, he did not know why but he sure as hell wasn't granting permission to this woman standing before him dripping with desire.

He was not going along with whatever plan she was working to in her mind.

He was Marie's even if she did not know this.

"Doing?" he asked confused as to what she was getting at.

She shook her head smiling that smile again and sighing dramatically.

"With Rogue Logan, what are you doing with Rogue?" she clarified.

_Well that's about as clear as dirt. They all know what I am doing with Marie. I am making sure she doesn't make herself ill through lack of sleep._

"I'm making sure she gets enough sleep Jean, why?" he answered calmly the red heads looks, smell and body language really beginning to get on his nerves. But he held his temper in check.

_Just what is she getting at?_

He fought to remain still as she climbed the few steps separating them until she was on the same step as he was. Her smell drowned him as she stood nearer to him.

Had there actually been a time when he had found the smell of lust coming from such a woman attractive?

Yes there was but that had been before Marie. Before she had called to the wolverine within him. Before she had wrapped herself around his heart – deep within him and he knew that he would never be able to get her out even if he would ever wish to do such a thing.

He was hers wholly and completely.

She was still a child though despite her maturity, but he would wait for her and pray that she would one day feel the same way for him. If not he would still be there for her in whatever capacity she wished. It would hurt – he was not denying that – but it would sustain him. And while he was waiting for her he would not betray her, the deeper connection he had formed with her overriding the once consuming attraction he had felt for the woman before him. With Jean he had found that you got very much what was on the surface while with his Marie...she was still a mystery after all this time.

"Come now Logan don't play with me," her sharp green eyes were watching him from beneath lowered lids. Not soft and brown.

_This woman is trying to seduce me. What is it with these people?_

She reached out a hand once again but this time she reached for the collar of his shirt, straightening it out. He wanted to move away once more as his mind drifted to Marie doing the same thing with her small gloved hands most mornings. Unable to move back any further with the hand rail behind him he grabbed her uncovered hand and removed it from his clothing. Didn't the woman realise that she was invading his personal space anyway. He wasn't a people person at the best of times apart form with Marie and this woman was smothering him. The animal within him rose to the surface feeling trapped. The protective instincts that kept Marie safe when she was near him so often were non existence – his self control was the only thing keeping Jean alive.

"Don't you get tired of sleeping night after night with a child Logan?" she breathed into his ear, leaning into him and filling his nose with her scent once again but there was a hint of jealousy this time.

His Marie was more woman than her any day and by her scent she was jealous of the one she classed as a child.

Was that what she had felt so smug about? She thought that he had been out today because he was fed up of being around a child constantly. His anger rose and he lost all patience with the other mutant. He wanted away from her.

"She needs me Jean," he told her firmly stepping away from her and continuing up the stairs. He knew fine what she had been hinting at with her question about how his nights were spent and he was not going to play along with her game. Before Marie he would have accepted the cloaked invitation but no. Not now.

He went straight to "their room" as Marie had christened it and stood outside the door for a few minutes taking in deep breaths in an attempt to calm down.

He could smell Marie. She was in the room no doubt doing her studying - thanks to Magneto being in her head she was a very studious little thing. He could smell the faint scent of her soap and shampoo accompanied by the smell of water.

He knocked lightly on the door and after being told to come in he opened the door and walked into the room closing it firmly behind him.

"Hey sugar. Enjoyed your day?" Marie's warm tone washed through him all but erasing the sound of Jean's harsh tones while her clean fresh scent erased the smell of desire from his nose. Hers was a scent he could lose himself in gladly.

She was sitting up in the bed wearing a pair of dark blue jogging trousers and a sleeveless vest under a dark long-sleeved cardigan – hopefully he had found the solution to that. Her hair was hanging wet down her back the water giving all her dark locks a silver shine.

She raised her eyes from the book she was studying to meet his.

"Logan? You OK sugar?" she asked him her voice filled with concern.

He smiled at her and moved slowly towards her while all he wanted to do was rush to her and take her in his arms and breathe in her soothing scent.

"Yeah darlin' I'm fine, how was your day?" he asked her smiling when she visibly relaxed after he reassured her that he was alright.

"Same as always," she smiled, "Being stared at, talked about you know..." she trailed of closing the book in front of her and sighing heavily.

"My heads been buzzing a bit as well," she mumbled gathering the book and some papers together and putting them in the floor next to her side of the bed.

He cringed inwardly. He could protect her as best as he could from anyone and anything that would threaten her but he could not protect her from what went on within her head.

"Givin' you some trouble darlin'?" he asked her perching beside her on the bed. The longer he spent with her the more at ease he became and all the tension and agitation that had filled him from Jean's discussion drained away.

"A little Logan," she replied quietly.

He stood up and took of his jacket removing the packages from the inside pockets.

He was nervous about the gifts that he had bought her.

Clearing his throat he turned back to face her, the packages held safely behind his back.

"I've got something for you Marie," he told her softly and he saw a faint light come to her eyes at his words.

"Something for me?" she questioned him and he realized that this would probably be the first time that she had received a present since she had left home nearly a year ago.

"Um yeah," he placed the various packets and box before her and saw her eyes widen even further.

"Logan you shouldn't have got me anything," she told him softly.

_Yes I should have baby._

"It's nothin' darlin'. Aren't you going to open them?"

She nodded her head shakily and reached for the first package and she slowly un-wrapped the winter gloves that he got.

She smiled at him tugging her gloves from her hands and trying on the other ones.

They fit her perfectly and he watched her as she flexed her fingers checking the flexibility of the material.

"Thank you Logan," she whispered.

"Don't thank me yet Marie you still have the other ones to opens," he reminded her.

She reached for the package with the scarf in after taking of the new gloves and replacing them with her old worm ones.

"Logan it is beautiful," she exclaimed taking the fine scarf from the wrapping and holding it out in front of her. He had thought at the time that she would like it and he was glad that he had made the right decision. It was not a plan scarf but had a baggy bit in the middle that was a hood.

The next package she reached for was the one with the gloves with the buttons.

Her face lit up even more as she un-wrapped her next prize going through the same ceremony as before. His stomach knotted in anticipation as he wondered what she would think of the last package.

She finally reached for the last package opened the lid of the box. He heard her heartbeat pick up and her breath caught in her throat as she reached out a trembling hand to touch the dark green, satin gloves.

_She likes them, _he thought in relief.

"Logan are...are these for me?" she asked him raised her head from the box to look at him.

Not wanting to go into a deep and meaningful answer at this point he aimed for humour thinking it the safest option.

He smiled at her.

"Well it wasn't 'til I left the shop I realized they were the wrong size for me so instead of taking them back I thought they would fit you," he told her lightly though his heart was beating frantically.

"Are you going to try them on darlin'?"

She nodded and reached into the box unfolding the long gloves as though they were the most breakable thing on the planet.

She glanced between her covered arms and the gloves before taking of the cardigan that she was wearing. Logan was amazed at how pale her skin was - skin that had not seen the light of day in who knew how long. And her hands were beautiful.

She carefully pulled the gloves on and up her arms. They went three quarters of the way up her arm covering plenty of her skin for her to wear a short sleeved shirt if she wished.

She flexed her arms and fingers like she had done with the previous pairs and then she carefully took them of and replaced her cardigan and regular gloves before getting of the bed and walking toward him.

Logan found a part of his mind contrasting her movements with Jean's. There was no practised enticement about her natural grace as she moved towards him. He did not feel trapped as she threw her arms around him – careful to keep her face away from his own - and thanked him for her gifts.

He took the opportunity to take her scent deep into his lungs and hold it there. He would be able to find her anywhere.

"Thank you Logan," she said into his shoulder.

"You shouldn't have but well...thank you,"

"You are more than welcome baby," he told her softly.

**Hey guys.**

**Logan got her some new gloves. Awwww. Hehe. **

**Tut, tut, tut, bad Jean. What do you think?**

**Please review and let me know.**

**Have a great week everyone.**

**:-)**


	14. Chapter 13

**Own nothing boo hoo hoo**

**Chapter 13**

Marie admired her new gloves with shining eyes. She had wanted to cry so much when Logan had given them to her yesterday but she hadn't– she had cried enough around him and on him come to think about it to last a lifetime. He was the first person to give her a present for no particular reason in nearly a year and it had came as a shock to her after all, she had done nothing to deserve them.

She was wearing the satin evening gloves Logan had bought her. They were so gorgeous and classy and they fit her hands and arms perfectly not to mention that the deep green was her favourite colour.

Marie was sitting on the bed cross legged waiting for Logan to show up. Tonight was the night of the monthly disco dance thing that the professor held for the older students. After what had happened with Gambit she had alienated herself even more from the other students, trying her best to ignore the stares and whispers that followed her wherever she went and she didn't feel too comfortable with the idea of spending the night around them.

She sighed heavily. She didn't really want to go tonight. She had never even been to a dance at her school before her mutation had shown up and the last night like this at the mansion she had stuck around for about half an hour before escaping. But she had promised Logan that she would try so she would.

"_Baby you are spending too much time alone. You really do need to try darlin',"_ her mental Logan chirped in.

"_Besides, he'll be there the whole time," _he added reassuringly within her mind.

"He" meaning Logan. She still didn't know why he referred to the real him as a different person. It was all very strange.

The Logan in her mind seemed to be acting a bit funny lately as well. Like he was trying to shut himself of from her and she didn't know why. The real Logan was just as protective as always and was always there for her every night as he had been from the beginning.

She remembered with some embarrassment when she had woken up a few nights ago to find him on top of her. It hadn't been unpleasant, actually she had liked it but it had been very...intimate. She blushed at the very thought of the word. She had been lying on her back under the covers and he had one strong arm thrown across her waist, holding her hip gently and one of his leg was thrown over both of hers trapping her against him, his head resting comfortably on her breasts. She had had no idea what to do. It was the first time in days that she had woken up in the middle of the night naturally without having a nightmare or without Logan having a bad dream so she could not remember if she had ever been in this position before always too occupied trying not be sick than worrying about her sleeping position.

She could feel her cheeks begin to burn as she remembered how he had nuzzled her top breathing deeply and holding her tighter when she had tried to move away slowly from him. Not seeing anything else to do she had tried her best to relax and go back to sleep – that had been easier than she had thought it would be and when she woke up in the morning she was laying back on her side with Logan's face buried in her hair, he nuzzled the back of her neck occasionally while his breath tickled her neck. Marie was amazed at how many times she woke up in the morning with him like that and she was even more amazed the he had managed to avoid touching her bare skin with there only being a few strands of her hair between her deadly neck and his skin...

She shook her head to clear her thoughts and bring them back to what was happening tonight.

The one good thing was that she did not have to worry about Gambit showing up as the professor had told her he was away from the school for the weekend – she hadn't asked questions but had just accepted it as a gift from the gods. So at least she would not go all crazy on them tonight because of that - there was plenty of other reason for her to go crazy but not that one.

She had had to find some nicer clothes as well. Last time she hadn't really participated but this time she was going to at least look like she fitted in. She knew that no one would want to dance with her but, well...she would look like she was trying at least.

She had found a lovely pair of jeans that fit her in one of the many boxes of clothing that was kept in the mansion for any new students and she was wearing a dark blue top with three quarter length sleeves that gaped wide from her elbow and it had laces up each side of her body that tied at the waist. With the top, her silver hair and the dark gloves that Logan had bought her she looked very Gothic– her mother would not approve one bit. But then her mother would not approve of her sleeping in the arms of a fully grown man every night either (even if nothing questionable was happening between them) and she would probably have had a fit if she had seen the position that she had been in the other night. She sighed angrily, cutting of her thoughts of her mother. Even after all this time she was still thinking of home and of what her mother would think of her actions. Well her mother gave up that right after life at home had became unbearable...

She dragged a gloved hand roughly across her eyes, the material soaking up tears that she hadn't even realized had started to fall.

_Stupid home._

_Stupid hormones._

_Stupid parents._

She looked at the darker patches on her gloves where her tears had fallen and clambered from the bed, stamping life into her sleepy limbs. She looked at the clock.

_Logan should be here soon. _

He had classes to teach up until half an hour ago and when she had came to their room she had seen the drawers wide open with missing clothing so she guessed that he had gone for a shower and would be getting changed.

She walked to the mirror balancing on top of the dresser and ran a brush quickly through her hair once more. She had let it dry by itself and so now instead of her usual straight style it was curling round her face and down her back in dark and silver waves. She remembered how thrilled she had been when she had found a pair of straighteners in a restroom in one of the roadside bars the day before she had met Logan. Of course the straighteners had belonged to a woman that her mother most definitely wouldn't have approved of but she had been a really nice lady and had done her hair for her.

She paced the room nervously waiting for Logan to appear.

This was going to be a really, really long night, she thought to herself as she flicked aimlessly through a history book – something that Erik really didn't approveof. He said the facts and dates were all wrong and it drove him crazy inside her mind.

The door of the room finally opened and Logan walked in rubbing his hair with a towel and his shirt only half buttoned up. She shook her head and smiled at him as he shut the door carefully behind him.

"Ready darlin'?" he asked her throwing the damp towel on the bed and turning to face her looking confused when she continued to chuckle to herself.

He looked so boyish with his half dried hair and half buttoned shirt.

"What?" he asked her, giving her a half smile. Confusion was written across his face and he was frowning slightly.

_He is so cute. _

She walked up to him and patiently finished buttoning his shirt for him before reaching behind his neck and running her fingers under his collar, straightening it out.

She stepped away from him and looked at her handy work. He no longer had the boyish cuteness about him. Now he was handsome in his usual dark, dangerous, knee meltingly sexy way.

"Now we can go sugar," she told him faking the excitement terribly.

He gave her that look that said that he could read her mind before he reached out and fingered one of her curls with a gloved hand.

She loved that about him. He always wore gloves around her making her feel less worried about accidentallytouching him and putting her more at ease, allowing her to be more free with him than any other in the building. Everyone else expected her to be the one that took the precautions and it was nice to have someone else share the responsibility.

"I know you don't want to do this darlin', but I want you to know that I am proud of you for trying," he told her softly tucking the curl behind her ear.

His words went straight to her heart. He was proud of her. The knowledge infused her with a new sense of determination. She was going to make it through tonight if it killed her...or Erik – she could feel the other mutant cringe inside her mind at the idea of spending time in the company of hyper dancing teenagers and she appreciated how uncomfortable Logan must be feeling also at the prospect since he didn't exactly like big crowds either.

She hugged him carefully avoiding his skin not wanting to risk blubbering again if she started talking.

"Well sugar lets go party," she smiled pulling away from him slowly.

* * *

Logan walked down the stairs with Marie next to him. He really was proud of her. He knew well enough that she hated going to her classes everyday and facing the other students so he could not help but be proud that she was going to spend time that she did not necessarily need to with them. He no longer hid the fact from the rest of the school that he and Marie were close – after all, since the whole Gambit incident and with him catching her and holding her, the class in the danger room at the time had made sure that their relationship had become the public knowledge of every student in the school. Of course they didn't know about what happened at night nor would they if he had anything to do with it - but from what he had heard some of the students had some pretty vivid imaginations about just what was going on between them. Rumours had flown about the school the day following the accident. Some were saying he was her brother. Some were saying she was his daughter. Some were saying she was Magneto's daughter or granddaughter (depending on what version you happened to hear at the time) some were saying that he had picked her up in a less than reputable kind of bar – that one he had heard from Xavier so he had been left to guess just what "less than reputable" meant, but it didn't take much thinking and he had wanted to rip whoever had started that rumour about his Marie to pieces.

After what had happened last night with Jean he had not seen her and he was more than happy to keep it that way.

Marie looked beautiful tonight with her hair curly instead of straight and she was wearing her new gloves and with the gloves a shorter sleeved shirt than what she normally wore which had been his aim. He wanted her to feel as normal as any of the other girls in the building. Well...as normal as somebody who is a mutant could be anyway.

They were only halfway down the stairs and the heavy sound of the music was already assaulting his sensitive ears. He didn't like the modern dance music it was far too loud and crazy sounding but Marie was braving the noise and the people so it was the least he could do to be there for her.

They had covered music in one of their question nights and he had discovered the Marie had a wide taste in music, ranging from Broadway musicals to 70's pop and classical. He had found a spare radio in one of the rooms that wasn't being used and had moved it to their room. One day he had walked in on Marie dancing around the room to Lionel Richie. For the first time since he had met her she had actually looked her age when she had been jumping, hopping, sliding and spinning about the room singing along to "Running With the Night". She had looked so adorable when she had realized that he was standing in the doorway and a blush had stained her face a bright red.

He had learned that day that his Marie had quite a voice on her, his heightened hearing picking up her voice over the music that she was singing to. He also learned that she could dance. Even if she had just been mucking about she had some moves that could match and beat any of the others in the building.

He himself could dance but only with a partner, he thought it was a bit stupid to just stand in a dance floor surrounded by other people dancing by yourself. It was dumb - plain stupid in his opinion. But his opinion had quickly changed after seeing Marie.

Now that they were at the bottom of the steps he gripped Marie gently by the elbow and guided her towards the room where the music was coming from.

"You know Logan we could always hide in the rec room and watch a DVD. I hear there is quite a collection in there," Marie whispered to him hopefully and he could smell her panic beginning to rise as she unconsciously moved her hand into his and gripped it tightly. Logan was glad for his metal bones at that point for he had a feeling that Marie would have broken any normal persons hand with her grip.

Seeing that no one was around and wanting to reassure her he raised her gloved hand to his lips and placed a quick kiss on the back allowing himself the small show of affection.

"We won't stay long darlin' I promise and I won't leave your side once," he promised her.

Logan watched as her eyes flickered with indecision until she gave him a small smile and nodded her head slowly.

"But do not expect me to talk to any of these children," she hissed before slapping her spare hand over her mouth and blushing furiously her eyes clouding over for a second or two before clearing.

_I hate it when she does that._

"Sorry. Erik will behave now," she mumbled and he laughed out loud.

She gavehim an annoyed look and dug her elbow into his side.

He was in love with a girl who had a seventy year old mutant rights activist in her head. Not to mention that she had him in her head as well. Whenever he thought of that it kind of freaked him out since he didn't know for sure how much the him in her head had of the real him or how much of his feeling she knew.

"It's not funny Logan its stuff like that that freaks the other kids out," she reminded him, but all he did was give into the urge to wrap his arm around her waist and tug her into the side of his body. He remembered the story she had told him of Magneto finally having enough of Ororo's teaching technique and giving the weather goddess a piece of his mind and the class an hour long lecture – all through Marie. Yeah that had sure back stepped things on the making friends side of Marie's recovery.

He led her to some seats that had been pushed up against the wall to make way for the dancing and she sat down still frowning at him. His Marie had a really cute frown.

_Stop it Logan!_

"I'm sorry darlin'," he apologised, by some miracle managing to keep his voice steady and his expression contrite.

"Yeeaahh sure you are Logan," she giggled and he let out a mental sigh of relief. He was forgiven.

He sat down next to her and tried to focus all of his senses on her, trying to block out the mind numbing music and the violently flashing lights – tonight he would be having nightmares.

He watched as the throng of teenagers spun about crazily on the dance floor and compared it to the way he had found Marie moving to the music not too long ago.

Yip they were all lousy dancers he decided with a nod of the head.

"You OK sugar?" Marie asked him over the music.

He nodded his head. He was going to get her to dance. But how?

"Don't feel like dancing darlin'?"

She turned to him and gave him that look that said "don't be stupid Logan" or "ask a stupid question get a stupid answer".

"Too many chances of an accident happening Logan someone could easily touch my face or something," she mumbled to him.

OK. Looked like he was aiming for a slow song then. He could do slow songs. Surely she wouldn't mind dancing with him.

After sitting and watching the dancers for a few more minutes he got to his feet to get them both a drink. Unfortunately no alcohol was allowed at these things, it was lemonade and water all the way he nearly snarled at the very idea but swallowed it before it could escape his throat.

Ignoring the looks he got from Ororo and Scott (still no sign of Jean) he headed back to Marie when the volume of the music began to drop marking the end of the ear drum splintering song. Before he made it back the next song began. He was prepared for a whole new assault on his ears but was pleasantly surprised when a soft melody began to play over the speakers.

Grabbing the opportunity he put the drinks down on the table near where they had sat and reached out a hand to Marie.

She dragged her eyes away from the now abandoned dance floor and stared between his face and his hand in shock. Her scent was thick with apprehension.

"Care to dance darlin'?"

_Please say yes, please say yes. _

"Logan I don't know –"she started but all the time she was reaching towards his hand and he gripped it firmly with his own as soon as she laid it in his.

He pulled her to her feet and led her to the now empty dance floor.

_What is it with these kids? Don't they know how to dance properly?_

He found the slow beat of the song and began to move, holding her close and tightly by the waist as he slow danced her around the makeshift dance floor the lights that had been flashing violently during the last song were now staying still and he was glad of this.

_Come bring me your softness_

_Comfort me through all this madness_

_Woman, don't you know, with you I'm born again_

She was as stiff as a board in his arms and he looked away from her quickly to see that everyone was staring at them.

_Well screw them. They need to see that she is safe to be around. Stupid, dumb kids. _

Leaning down he spoke reassuring in her ear lifting the hand that he wasn't holding and putting it on his shoulder before returning his hand to her waist. He was in heaven holding her so close.

_Come give me your sweetness_

_Now there's you, there is no weakness _

_Lying safe within your arms, I'm born again_

She finally began to soften in his arms, swaying morefreely with him as he circled the floor with her. Just like every night when he held her close he marvelled at how small and slight she was even with the few extra pound she had finally managed to put on - much to his relief.

_I was half, not whole_

_In step with none_

_Reaching through this word_

_In need of one_

He began to pay attention to the lyrics of the song and realized that he had been lost in the world before he had found Marie. He felt like he belonged for the first time in fifteen years. Someone needed him for himself and no other reason.

_Come show me your kindness_

_In your arms I know I'll find this_

_Woman, don't you know, with you I'm born again_

_Lying safe with you I'm born again_

As the music sped up slightly he spun her from his body and back into his arms swaying her quicker to the music. She was smiling brightly at him - fully relaxed within his arms now. He took advantage of this, dipping her to the music.

_Come bring me your softness_

_Comfort me through all this madness_

_Woman, don't you know, with you I'm born again_

They glided past a group standing by the side of the floor and he could smell the thick, nauseating scent of jealousy and anger. He felt the growl build deep in his chest as a natural reaction to this and made a mental note to put the kids through hell come their next danger room session.

_Come give me your sweetness_

_Now there's you, there is no weakness _

_Lying safe within your arms, I'm born again_

He gave that to Marie every night, he made her feel safe, and he was proud that after the hell that had been his life he was of some use to the girl that he loved.

_Woman, don't you know, with you I'm born again_

_I was half, not whole_

_In step with none_

_Reaching through this world_

_In need of one_

_Come show me your kindness_

_In your arms I know I'll find this_

_Woman, don't you know, with you I'm born again_

_Lying safe with you I'm born again_

He dipped her slowly as the music dyed away and her eyes smiled into his.

"Wow," she whispered as they straightened up still holding on to each other.

"You've just given me my first dance Logan," she told him softly her smile growing brighter.

He smiled back at her amazed at the transformation one simple dance had brought to her. Her eyes were bright and her cheeks were flushed. She looked truly happy.

"Thank you," she whispered to him.

**Hi everyone. Here I give you mega fast update number 2 :-) and I think this could be classified as fluff. **

**I thought that this song totally fit them. If you haven't heard it before it is called "With You I'm Born Again" sung by Billy Preston and you can hear it on YouTube.**

**Please let me know what you think.**

**Thanks**

**:-)**


	15. Chapter 14

**I still own nothing – but I am working on it though ;-)**

**Chapter 14**

"_He must think I'm stupid if he thinks I don't see what is going on here. If he was not so good for her there would be a burning hole through him right now – one no amount of healing would fix,"_

"_The poor child. I am so sorry that I could not help her more...there must have been something else I could have done...something I haven't thought of. And some of the rumours the students have started...Poor child,"_

"_Why does she get to dance with Mr Tall Dark and Sexy? I all but offer myself on a silver platter during training and he doesn't even bat an eyelid in my direction. She's not even that pretty. I'm far prettier. And come on – grey hair at her age. What is that about? It's not like she is like Miss Munroe. Not to mention from what I hear she is nothing but a slut anyway,"_

"_He's old...like mega old so why does he get to dance with her? That is so unfair. I mean slow dancing, come on. The guy probably has arthritis or something – moves to fast and all of his joints crack. Mind you getting the life sucked out of me if I 'accidently' touched her doesn't seem like much fun. Come to think of it I wonder why she was in that guy's room that night..."_

Professor Xavier had wheeled himself to the door of the room just as Logan led Rogue to the dance floor and took her by the waist.

The young girl had been improving dramatically - though only in small ways - before the appearance of Gambit the previous week and the professor was sorry for the backwards turn her progress had taken. And he blamed himself. He should have been more thorough what with his old friends influence reaching further and further afield within the mutant world. But the mansion was a refuge for all, many of the children were runaways or had been thrown out of their homes – things that they did not wish to speak about. He appreciated that - asking nothing of them until they wished to tell him.

After the incident in the danger room and Gambit's previous occupation coming to light the young mutant had willingly put himself forward to have his mind probed. Xavier disliked invading peoples minds in such a way but with the lives of so many resting on the safety of the mansion he could not risk passing up the opportunity. He discovered that Rogue had been Remy's only 'tracking' mission for lack of a better word and all ties were cut in relation to Magneto. He saw from Remy's pointy of view the scenes that no doubt Rogue had seen from Erik's. He felt the genuine care that Remy felt for Rogue but his love of his pay cheque had overrode his friendship with the girl allowing him to turn her over with something near to a clean conscience.

The day after the professor remained present during a very brief meeting between Gambit and Rogue in case anything got out of hand and he was shocked by the level of maturity that Rogue had shown during their discussion. He could feel the energy that she was exerting to keep both Logan and Erik under control within her mind – and that was with preparation – and he could plainly see that her request for the other mutant to stay out of her way was well grounded and not just a childish fit of un-forgiveness. If they were to come across each other without any prior warning and giving Rogue a chance to prepare herself an accident would definitely happen maybe resulting in someone bring severely injured.

He had not been unaware of the fact that Logan had been standing outside the door listening into the whole conversation and ready to break through the door if the situation required it. Logan made the young woman feel safe and if the situation did get out of hand he knew that the claw wielding mutant would have a far more better chance of calming her than he and his mind control ever could.

So the week had gone without a hitch and Gambit had left that morning to think over whether he would like to stay any longer...

Xavier sighed heavily as he pondered over all of all of the different thoughts that the various people in the room had been projecting so violently he could do nothing but hear them.

Scott's anger stemmed from the same place that it had when he had first discovered what was going on. He viewed Rogue as a little sister and could only see hurt in her future if she continued in her close relationship with the violent man.

Ororo's main emotion was sadness and regret, she felt that there must have been more that she could have done to make things better for Rogue.

The thoughts of the various students in the room were of the most interest to the professor. He was aware of the way the older girls in the school viewed Logan – the bad guy image he seemed to personify attracting them like a magnet – but their spiteful and bitter thoughts about the broken young woman in his care came as a surprise. Unfortunately he was still trying to discover who had started the malicious rumours involving both Rogue and Logan. How they expected Rogue to be physically capable of being what they termed a "slut" and what the rumours pointed to he would love to know. Didn't they think of the fact that the poor child can't touch.

He had no doubts though that at the root of the rumours was a female. Every male within the school seemed to have some level of affection for the untouchable girl. For many of the boys it was a crush – each of them wondering within their mind who would be the first to approach the clearly dangerous girl and feeling bitterly jealous of Logan for the close relationship that they obviously had whether sexual or not - many of them painting him as some decrepit old man though they knew fine well that he was anything but.

And this brought him to Logan.

He was not blind to what was developing between the cage fighter and the strong yet breakable young girl. He could sense the emotions that filled Logan whenever she was near or whenever he was obviously thinking about her. It was love – pure and simple - though no one would see it as such unless they were looking for it.

Rogue also had deep feelings connected to Logan. She trusted him more than any in the mansion - trusted him to be there for her as he had promised and she did not question it. And, unlike what many in the mansion thought at the beginning her feelings for her rescuer went far deeper than a childish crush. The girl had the man in her head and knew him more thoroughly than Xavier with all his mind probing ever could. No. What she felt was deep, sincere and lasting. Yes Xavier was sure that Rogue was also falling in love with Logan.

But with this came a whole new level of problems.

Xavier knew that Rogue still needed Logan for the time being. But the girl was under age. It was a miracle that so far it was only the teaching staff that were aware of the sleeping arrangement between the two and hopefully it would stay that way.

He knew that all that they did was sleep but if the other students found out what was happening they would not look past the surface appearance. They would only see a man at his physical peak going into the room of a young girl every night and leaving every morning. They would see that man's eyes never leave that girl when they were together in a room and they would see the protective stance that he took and they would jump to the conclusion that their relationship was not all innocence. But it was. He had read Logan's determination to wait for the young woman to grow – though not mentally. And he could not fault the other man. He could not take him away from her under any pretence, for to do such a thing would be to sentence Rogue to the unimaginable.

No, he would do what he could to allow their relationship to develop as it would - after all, the situation between the two was anything but normal.

The song ended and he drew himself from his thoughts – concentrating intently now on what was going on in the room.

Rogue looked radiant as she stood within Logan's arms – the happiest he had ever seen her. The odd couple were looking into each other's eyes smiling happily at each other. Xavier could see the softness that lit up Logan's eyes as he focused on the girl and he could feel the contentment the was filling Rogue's mind like a thousand blanket, dulling all the trauma and allowing her to forget for a second that she was not a normal teenager. Logan had allowed her to feel ordinary and in doing so he had given her the one gift that no one else had been able to or ever would.

"_What does she have that I haven't? She's a child and I'm me. How could he say no to me? Stupid child,"_ a new persons thoughts slammed into him but he was not entirely shocked by what he heard.

Jean.

She was used to being the centre of every young, attractive male's attention. She was comfortable with it being like that. She had been fine when Logan and Rogue had first appeared at the mansion and like every other man before him Logan had displayed all the signs of seeing her as the most attractive woman on the planet. She was not used to having competition in this department and she did not know how to deal with it especially since her 'offer' had obviously been turned down. Images of what had happened on the staircase the day before flickered along with her words and Xavier felt both disappointment and respect.

He was disappointed in his ex-student for the blatant temptation she had purposefully posed to the Wolverine when she was engaged to a man who loved her more than anything and yet his respect for Logan grew tenfold. He knew that he loved Rogue (of that fact he had no doubt) but Xavier knew well enough that lust and love were often poles apart and yet Logan had denied her. Choosing to go to the girl he was prepared to wait for.

The thoughts of the others in the room continued to buzz along the same lines as before while Logan and Rogue went back to their seats, Rogue's arms hooked through Logan's as he smiled down at her and she chatted about something.

Every one under the age of twenty in the room was now sure that something was going on between the couple who had caused so much drama since their arrival.

Scott was more ready than ever to blow a hole through Logan.

_Scott, please control yourself. There is no need for such violent thoughts, _Xavier focused on his ex-student allowing his thoughts to drift into his mind.

Scott snapped his eyes from the couple now sitting and glared at the professor.

"_Am I the only one who can see what is happening here? She is becoming reliant on him. He will take off and leave her alone and broken professor. How can you just sit by and allow that to happen?" _the angry words rang around his mind.

He could not fault Scott's feelings. To any outsider it would seem like that would be what would happen. But Scott could not read the devotion between the two of them.

_Scott. You will not interfere. Logan will not leave until Rogue no longer requires him. He will stay until then, _the leader of the X-Men threw him a doubtful look before stalking away from the room followed closely by Jean who had been standing in the shadows since she had entered the room a few minutes before.

Ororo walked towards him, her steps slow but steady as she came to stand by his chair.

"Professor are you sure that we are doing the right thing in allowing them to grow so close?" she asked him apprehensively.

Xavier smiled at the younger woman. Unlike Scott, Ororo was a lot more tactful when it came to voicing her opinions and worries.

"They have a strong bond Ororo. To split them apart now would mean to break them both. They are reliant on each other in equal measures," he explained knowing that she would be able to grasp and accept what he was telling her far better that his other students would.

"They have something that if any of us found it we would hang on," he explained, his eyes drifting from the woman beside him and focusing once again on Logan and Rogue.

Logan was smiling tenderly down at the glowing young girl who was holding his gloved hand and tracing it absentmindedly with her own gloved fingers. She was obviously completely unaware that she was doing it. Logan occasionally looked down at their joint hands his smile turning softer.

_They will heal each other. _

**Hey guys. So here is the professor's point of view (I have done him because it is easier to get in more opinions with his mutation). I hope everyone's opinions make sense to you. **

**Please don't forget to let me know what you think.**

**Have a great weekend everyone.**

**:-)**


	16. Chapter 15

**I own nothing :-( **

**Chapter 15**

Logan felt his body freeze as he was slammed violently against the metal lining of the Statue of Liberty and his arms were forced across his chest as a metal bar moulded to the will of the mutant before him and held him prisoner. He tried to fight it and groaned in pain and discomfort as his bones ached with the efforts. He saw the twisted smile on Magneto's face as he passed his grey glance over him and he could hear her screaming.

His Marie.

She was screaming for help and he could do nothing to get to her, nothing to still her fears. Nothing to stop what was happening to her. This maniac had taken her to use her own cursed skin against her. How dare he? Logan had promised to protect her, to take care of her. Within his mind he had promised his life to her if need be and now he could do nothing as Magneto's mutation kept him pinned to the wall and his claws pushed deep under his skin as the metal controlling mutant kept him from using them.

She screamed for help again and he could hear the tears deep in her voice and even the small hiccupping sob that burst from her lips.

Magneto smiled before floating himself into the air and onto the torch.

_Marie. _

"Logan," a gentle voice echoed softly about his mind blocking out all other sound for a moment.

She began to scream in pain somewhere far above his head and his anger at the situation rose.

_What is he doing to her? I'm going to kill him._

"Logan," the voice once again flowed through his mind permeating everything.

She screamed again and he strained against the bonds holding him fast against the wall but he couldn't move.

"Logan sugar, wake up. You're having another bad dream sugar. You need to wake up for me now,"

A soft voice drifted more surely through the nightmare that was gripping Logan. The words soothed the images making them fade and fog over until they finally vanished.

"Shh, Logan sugar your fine,"

He escaped his subconscious slowly and he felt the rigidness throughout his body, the tension filling every bone. He concentrated hard on relaxing and opening his eyes slowly and was greeted by a pitch black room. His sensitive eyes adjusted quickly and he could make out Marie quite clearly. He found his arms still wrapped around her, just like when he had fallen asleep but now she was facing him one of her hands combing through his hair in an attempt to calm him – just like she always did.

_I knew this would happen with all those flashing lights last night. _

He held her tightly to him giving her no other choice but to wrap her own tiny arms around him if she didn't want them crushed between their bodies. The images from his nightmare were still too vivid, too real, their shadows dancing behind his eyes – haunting him even when he was awake.

She was alive. She was alive and well and in his arms - soft and warm and whole, her gentle hands rubbing his back lightly.

_I got free and saved her, I got free and saved her, _he repeated the words over and over within his mind banishing the images that normally followed the scene he had just relived. He never made it to her in time. He was always late. She always lay lifeless and still within his arms, her chest never rising with the breath of life again. Never did he feel the pull of her mutation or hear her first strangled gasps for air as his life flowed into her own struggling body.

Never again to smile or to laugh at him - never.

But none of that happened. He did make it to her on time.

He slowly released his tight grip on her small frame and prayed that he had not hurt her with his strength. She drew away from him and gave him a small tender, reassuring smile – like you would a child. With anyone else he would feel patronized to be treated so, but not with Marie. He had grown used to the comfort that she offered when he woke like this and indeed he did not know how he had lived so long without it.

"You OK now sugar?" she asked him softly, her small hand resting on his shoulder somewhat awkwardly in their laying position.

"Yeah darlin', just a dream," he removed her hand from his shoulder and turned her about. She sighed and snuggled against him.

_Just a dream. Only a dream, nothing else. She is safe and in my arms. Just a dream. She's safe. _

He waited for the familiar pressure on his hands and he wasn't disappointed as she began to trace his hands with her own. He still did not know why she did this nightly ritual but he had no problem with it and she was full of little quirks like this that he personally loved about her. Like the way that she always straightened his clothes out after he had dressed that way she ran her fingers under his colar reaching high behind his neck...and the way she traced his face when her eyes were still glazed with sleep or terror after a nightmare or the way that she always knew where to find all the good stuff in the kitchen when they ventured out when the rest of the mansion was asleep. All the kids in the school seemed to think that she was deaf but she put what she heard to good use and so far they had sampled the ice-cream (of several different flavours), the hot chocolate (one time with marshmallows once she had overheard where they were hidden), several bars of chocolate in one night and even some readymade toffee popcorn that had been stuffed behind some never-used pots and pans in one of the many cupboards in the kitchen. They had been very busy in their sampling. Of course he heard the mumbled complaints amongst the different groups of kids when they discovered that someone had been helping themselves from their secret stashes but he had no problem with this or with helping Marie get a little secret payback on the kids who were making her life difficult with their thoughtless rumours and comments - his conscience was clear.

He had asked out of curiosity one night – not actually expecting a reply – why there was not one bottle of beer to be found in the place, after all he was sure that someone other than himself had a taste for a drink. His curiosity grew tenfold when Marie had blushed a deep scarlet and had buried her head deeper into the bowl of ice-cream she was eating with more enthusiasm than he had ever seen before.

"Maaarie...?" he drew her name out like she often did before suggesting a midnight (or not) raid on the kitchen's hidden supplies.

She cleared her throat and had let out a little squeak when he had gotten of his stool opposite her and stood next to her, taking the bowl from her gloved hands and placing it behind him and out of her reach.

"How can I be helping you sugar?" she asked him innocently, the blush growing deeper.

"The beer. What aren't you telling me darlin'?" he leaned in close to her until he was only a few inches away from her. Her eyes were beautiful and her scent was more intoxicating than any drink could ever be.

_Bad, bad, bad, bad Logan. Very bad/ FOCUS!_

"Yes the beer, well...you see it's like this...um," she floundered about and seemed to look everywhere but at him, which he found both adorable and worrying. She had never kept anything back from him, not since they had started spending their nights together. She had always answered every question he had posed to her and she to him.

"Well um remember after you um...after you touched me I um...how I ended up with your personality kind of driving my actions?"

He nodded his head remebering what Jean had told him when he had woken in the infirmary and waited to see just where she was going with her jumbled sentence.

"Um right well...after we all got back to the mansion and you were so ill everyone was to occupied trying to keep you alive to worry about me. So...I ended up in the kitchen and no one found me until I had drank three and a half bottles of Scott's supply," she gulped and glanced at him quickly.

Logan felt anger immediately at the thought of no one looking after her once they had returned to the mansion. His personality had been so strong within her that she had drank alcohol. She was sixteen! Sure he was no paragon of virtue himself but this was Marie.

"Had a killer headache the next morning," she gave him an embarrassed smile.

"So until your personality faded the professor thought it would be better for all the alcohol to be kept somewhere less...accessible," she finished.

Logan smiled slightly at the memory. After his anger at the fine and mighty X-Men had died down he had actually been able to see the humour of the situation. Of course that hadn't stopped his anger from finding a definite outlet when he had next seen Scott...

"What was your dream about sugar?" Marie soft and sleepy voice drifted to him and he swore to himself that she was better than any kind of therapy that was out there. The first time that she had asked him he had refused point-blank to tell her – not wanting to unveil the disturbing images that haunted his sleeping mind but she had reasoned with him that she dreamt the same thing so eventually he had given in and now it was a regular thing. He would tell her what he dreamt while she lay still and silent in his arms allowing him to talk – and the weird thing was he actually felt better after. It made him feel closer to her.

"We were on Liberty Island again," he started. He had never told her about this dream before as the few times he had had it she had by some miracle slept through it. But now...now he wanted her to know what he had felt.

"I could hear you screaming and there was nothing I could do to get to you. I was late. You were too far gone and you wouldn't come back to me," his voice became hoarse and he tightened his grip on her when he felt her stiffen in his arms. True he had not reached the part where she was lifeless in his arms in his dream tonight but he had before.

"But you did Logan. You did get to me. You weren't late sugar and thanks to you I am here now," she whispered to him as she continued her soothing motion on his hand.

"I could have been too late Marie," he added bitterly breathing deeply and pressing his nose into her hair, his own skin perilously close to hers, trying to steady and calm himself.

"I watched as your hair turned white darlin'," he raised his hand from her waist and traced where he knew the streak of hair was falling down her face before placing his hand back where it had been and feeling her taking it back immediately in her own.

"I watched it spread, I could hear you crying and I could do nothing. Magneto was holding me still by the damned metal that lines my bones. I only managed to get free of him because he was weakened," Logan sighed heavily remembering all too clearly his unbreakable claws slashing through the spinning metal beams of the machine. He had felt many feelings when he had seen her suspended by her hands, attached to the machine and had not recognised them for what they were at the time and for weeks after had refused to analyse them. But now he knew what they were and he did not shy away from them.

"You could have died that night Marie and there would have been nothing I could have done to stop it. If I had been only a few second later..." he shuddered to think about it.

"You did not even absorb me straight away Marie you were so still and you weren't breathing,"

Logan felt Marie turn in his arms and the bed dipped slightly as she leaned on her elbow and he automatically shifted until he was on his back. She loomed over him and he knew that she was trying to find his eyes in the darkness and though she did not know it he was already looking deeply into hers, his heightened eyesight picking up every detail of her face.

She lifted a hand and reached for his face in the darkness. He did not move, allowing her to trace up his neck and cup his rough cheek in her hand, he closed his eyes as she traced under one with her thumb the soft material of her gloves gliding across his skin.

"Logan you did get to me in time and I did live. I am here right now, right next to you every night. All you have to do is open your eyes and see me. Or use that fantastic sense of hearing you have and hear my heart beating," she giggled lightly "Or even just try to roll over and flatten me instead,"

He smiled at her and wondered if this was the girl that she had been before she had left home and so much had happened to her.

_But I could have lost you baby, _his chest tightened painfully at the thought of a life without her.

"I am here Logan and I am staying. I am not going anywhere not after the fuss that has happened with you bringing me back to life and everything this time round," he could see the small smile on her lips as she finished talking and knew that she was doing what she was doing on purpose.

_Right here now. Right next to me, _he repeated again and again.

He stroked her hair back from her face and tucked it behind her ear as she continued to hover over him.

"The dreams are so real Marie and I don't want to lose you baby," he told her softly as she lowered herself from her elbow and planted her head firmly on his chest and resting her arm across his chest. He drew her closer to him by wrapping his arm around her shoulders, holding her close.

"You're not going to lose me Logan," she sighed burrowing deeper into his chest.

_My Marie sure is a snugly little bundle, _his thoughts lightened slightly as she let out a contented little un-lady like snort when she got comfy.

"Beside who is going to be here to bug you if I'm not around?" she mumbled into his chest sleep already claiming her.

"You don't bug me darlin'" he told her firmly, determined that she would hear his words before she fell asleep.

"Yeah right like there aren't plenty of other things for you to do with your days and nights," her voice was getting lower and dreamier and he knew that she probably wasn't even aware that she was still talking - she had a habit of doing that.

_"Days and nights"_ Where had she got that from? It sounded far to much like what Jean had said or hinted at on the stairs. Anger bloomed within him at the thought of the doctor saying anything to the girl in his arms and he made up his mind to keep a closer eye on Marie in future and just who was saying what to her or what she was overhearing.

He planted a fleeting kiss on the top of her head.

"There is nothing I would rather be doing more baby. Nothing in the world," he whispered near to her ear as his grip tightened a little.

**Hey guys. Here is some mega Rogue/Wolverine interaction for those of who missed that in my last chapter - though I do think that Xavier's view was needed to get everyones opinion out there. So anyway I hope this makes up for it. **

**Did I do good?**

**I am trying to show how their relationship is evolving (not to sure if I am pulling that of or not (???) hmmm...)**

**Anyway please don't forget to let me know what you think.**

**Thanks**

**:-)**


	17. Chapter 16

**I own nothing**

**Chapter 16**

Marie drifted through her thoughts as she got dressed.

Logan.

He was her miracle she had no doubt about that.

She knew that if it had not been for him she would have gone crazy a long time ago, either from the nightmares that plagued her regularly or from the gossip and rumours that were spreading around the mansion like wildfire. She did not understand what had turned the student population against her. She had hardly spoken two words together to most of them and yet they thought that they could talk about her like she didn't exist. It upset her and angered both Logan and Erik within her mind making her morning sessions in the danger room even more essential.

The things that she overheard were enough to make her sick. They named her a tramp and a tease saying that she had been "picked up" by Logan when she was "working". She wasn't stupid and with both Logan and Erik in her head she had quickly gained understanding of just what they meant.

They were all so stupid. She knew that what they were saying was false and could never be true in a thousand years but it hurt all the same. It hurt a lot. Didn't they realize that she could not touch and had not been able to touch for nearly a year now?

She had never been the popular type at school - preferring her dreams of travel and her books to the company of people, that was until David had come along. She was tutoring him with his mathematics and had been the first person to get close to her in a friendly way. And then he had kissed her. She hadn't really known what to do other than to just stay still. She hadn't even been sure that was what he had meant to do. He had joked regularly that they could be a couple with the amount of time that they spent together but she had stubbornly ignored his words every time and then...and then...well the rest was history.

But the point still stands that she was used to not being the centre of everyone's attention and had been used to the occasional name calling at school but this was a whole new level.

She knew that she scared them and that people did funny things out of fear. The memories of Erik giving her a good idea of just what people would do. But name calling was one thing this was completely different.

The girls threw her daggers whenever she was near them – which did ease her conscience on the whole stealing ice-cream thing – purposefully turning their backs on her and calling her names that would make her want to rinse her mouth out with bleach if she even thought of repeating them. She actually wondered what the girls' parents would say if they heard them – her own mother would have grounded her for life. And they had the nerve to call her what they did, when she observed their own conduct she wondered just what they classified themselves as.

The boys throughout the school though unnerved her on a whole. The way they looked her up and down sometimes made her skin crawl. She remembered catching a thought of Logan's before he had censored it (he had been doing that a lot lately). He was thinking how some women had found his claws attractive in a dangerous and exciting way and he compared that to the way the boys were with her. They found her attractive because she was dangerous. That was just plain wrong and disturbing on so many levels and she seriously began to doubt their sanity. The last boy of her own age she gad let close to her had been Bobby but she had been so busy trying to keep herself isolated from the other students she hadn't spoken to him since that day he had came to her room.

Ororo had been lovely about the whole sleeping with Logan thing - treating her with almost the same care as she had when Logan had been in the infirmary. Scott on the other hand was being difficult about the whole thing always giving Logan looks to kill whenever she saw them together. When she remembered what had happened in the professor's office she knew that he was genuinely worried about her and what Logan might be doing to her. But he was doing nothing. And just having someone think that Logan was hurting her was enough to have her own anger burning. She knew that he would never willingly hurt her. She had known her fair shares of creeps when she had been hitch-hiking and her senses where the right and wrong kinds of guys were concerned were honed to perfection...

And thoughts of Scott immediately made her mind jump to Jean.

She sighed and slumped onto the bed, pulling her favourite long sleeved shirt over her head, fixing her hair into a bun at the back of her neck.

She had spoken to the doctor a few times when Logan had been in the infirmary after they had been brought to the mansion and she had seemed friendly enough and then after the incident at the statue things seemed to change. She didn't smile at her if they past in the corridor or at meal times. Marie had worried that she had done something to upset the other women and had made another enemy which was all she needed. She had thought though that her fears had been groundless when she had been approached by the doctor in the hallway. Jean had been full of smiles and asking how she had been getting on to which Marie had answered truthfully that some days were better than others.

"And your nights dear. What about them?" she had asked her, appearing to be genuinely concerned.

Marie was not born yesterday though. She had seen the flicker in the other woman's eyes.

Marie had just shrugged her shoulders not wanting to get into details – what happened at night was none of her affair. In fact it was no one business her time with Logan was special – the only time someone allowed her to get so close to them, even with Jean in front of her she was keeping more than two feet between them.

"Some are better than others I suppose," she mumbled, her eyes darting between the floor and the doctor.

"I suppose nights are a bit different from what Logan is used to," Jean said her whole demeanour yelling understanding mentor but all of Marie's instincts were screaming at her to walk away, the innuendo in Jean's words ringing loud and clear inside her mind.

Erik and Logan perked up inside her mind, sensing her discomfort and watching avidly what was happening. Logan felt angry and Erik's feeling weren't far behind.

"_Why the vindictive, spiteful, jealous..."_ Erik kept up the flow of adjectives for a bit longer which surprised Marie, he wasn't the kind to get so annoyed so easily – normally it took something like weeks of being stuck in a teenage girls head to get him really rattled.

What surprised her more was that Logan stayed silent with only his rising anger telling her how he felt. Marie decided that both Erik and Logan had been around each other two long. Normally Erik was the quiet one.

"I have to go," Jean had told her looking at her watch, "And don't worry I'm sure he doesn't mind," she walked of leaving Marie standing in the hall.

She had never thought of that before.

"_Darlin' don't you listen to one of those twisted words she said to you. He doesn't mind. I'm him remember and he doesn't mind," _Logan finally made himself known.

But well...he was a guy, a guy guy and well...she blushed and didn't continue the thought. She knew what Jean had been hinting at and that was bad enough.

"_Child she should not have even mentioned anything like that to you. It was highly inappropriate. She had no right," _Marie one again felt that familiar sensation of having an arm wrapped around like what happened often when Erik comforted her. She couldn't understand how he could be so nice when he had killed her. She would need to ask the professor if there was a reason behind the difference.

Leaning down she fastened her shoes. She was going to the danger room this morning instead she was going for a walk and having a look around the grounds. She had been here for two months and since she had returned from the statue she had not been outside once. She remembered the day when Bobby had told her to leave; he was supposed to show her around that day after lunch.

She waited patiently for Logan to come back. He was coming with her. The professor had showed him around when he had woke up the first time. He told her they had stables with horses and woodland and –

The door opened slowly and Logan head peaked round the door.

"Ready darling?"

* * *

Logan smiled as Marie nodded her head eagerly.

She was giving the danger room a miss today and he was showing her around the grounds. It was early yet and none of the students were up yet so they would have about an hour before he would have to head back to take his classes.

He leaned around the door and took their jackets from the hook that Mare had hung then from the night before. Stepping properly into the room he held out her jacket and she jumped from the bed taking it from him.

He swung his own jacket in and was immediately surrounded by Marie's scent. He smiled slightly. He loved the fact that there was only one peg at the back of the door. It didn't matter if his coat was underneath her or on top it always smelt like her in the morning.

He stepped back into the hall, followed closely by Marie. She shut the door and bounced up next to him, hooking her arm through his.

Bit by bit the girl he assumed she had been before was coming out of her shell and he was glad of it. He was relieved that whatever the inhabitant of the building were saying about her she was still making progress.

She smiled up at him and his heart did a flip, her eyes were bright and shining.

They walked quietly passed the other rooms. And from the deep breathing that he could hear coming from the rooms Logan knew that everyone was still asleep.

"So, where are we going first sugar?" she whispered as they darted past the last room and headed down the stairs.

"How about we check out the garden first and then the stables," he opened the door and they walked out into the chilly garden. It was the wrong time for everything to be in full bloom but there were still a few brave plants hanging on.

They walked in silence for some time.

"We have a garden at home," Marie's voice was soft and sad. Logan heart clenched. He still did not know why she had left home or if she had been thrown out or what but he was being patient and waiting for her to tell him.

"Mum loves flowers. She is a piano teacher...stuck inside all the time. She loves to garden. It gave her time out the house,"

Logan remained silent and let her talk. It was the most she had said about her family in one go but she seemed to snap out of whatever trance se had been in while she was talking and she squeezed his arm, flashing him a quick smile.

"Anyway where to now Logan," the brightness was back and unhooked his arm from hers and took her hand in his.

She began to swing their hands between them and he couldn't hold back his smile or the question that he wanted her to answer.

"Darlin', what were you like before?" he asked her softly as he steered her towards the stables.

"Before what sugar?" she was still swinging their arms.

"Before you left home?"

"I was a book worm," she told him, throwing him a quick smile before focusing on the path ahead. So she had been smart. That didn't surprise him at all.

"I was always studying. That was how I met David,"

Logan stiffened slightly at the mention of the boy that she had first absorbed.

"I was tutoring him for maths. He was always laughing at me because I wanted to travel. He thought it was weird that I wanted to go to Canada and Alaska...places with snow,"

She glanced at him and squeezed his hand.

"Turns out I got to travel anyway. I hitch hiked up through the states and through Canada. I loved the snow - even the cold. It was so different from home," she sighed and the sadness in the sound made him want to change the subject quickly.

"Ready to see some horses darlin'?"

She nodded her head.

"Yeah, let's go see the horses,"

**Hi,**

**So Jean has been hinting at Marie tut tut tut. **

**Anyway brownie points for the person that guesses what the next big event will be. I have dropped some hints. **

**Please let me know what you think.**

**:-)**


	18. Chapter 17

**I own nothing**

**Chapter 17**

Marie felt as though she was floating on a cloud as she walked to her first morning class with Ororo. Yip it was a great big fluffy cloud.

Yesterday Logan had taken her around all the outdoor facilities the school had – she had never realized before just how huge the place was. There were two swimming pools, an inside and an outside one, a basket ball court, a pond...but the stables had stuck out the most within her mind.

At the fruit farm she had worked at the owner's daughter had a horse and it had been beautiful. Marie had never gone through an "I want a pony mommy" stage when she was young but as soon as she had seen the animal she had fallen in love. Despite having four very long legs it had moved with an easy fluid grace.

She had been a bit reluctant at first about touching the gorgeous creatures when Logan had led her into the warm stables but he had taken her hand and placed it on the animals shoulder and moved her hand until she did it herself. She had found that since her mutation had shown up most animals stayed away from her – sensing that she was dangerous and a risk to them – but the horse had remained still under her hand and had even nuzzled her other arm, seeking more attention.

"Wow," she had whispered in awe, knowing that a dorky smile must have been spread across her face but she did not care.

"Do you know how to ride darlin'?"Logan asked her softly, placing his hands on either side of her waist and shifting them to her stomach when she leaned backwards against his chest still stroking the animal.

She shook her head. After watching the riding at the farm she had wanted to so much but had given up hope of getting close to another living thing.

"I can ride, have I ever told you that" Logan had whispered to her softly.

"I worked for a while training horses," he explained to her, his head resting near her shoulder as he spoke in her ear, talking softly so as not to sppok the animals.

She had never thought to ask him that - always assuming that cage fighting had always been his way of making money and honestly she could not really imagine him doing anything else. She wondered why she didn't know it already, she had him in her head for crying out loud – shouldn't she know these things.

As soon as she began to think about it images began to flash through her mind. They had the foggy, dreamy quality that most of Erik and Logan's memories had.

She saw a whole group of the most gorgeous animal she had ever seen, in all different colours; the landscape was dusty and dry.

So Logan had not always been in Canada either.

"_I liked Canada better," _the Logan in her head explained

"_It was too dusty and hot in California and even I can get a bit fed up of flying through the air after the hundredth time," _he laughed inside her head.

The next memory was of the sky passing above him at funny angles and she felt an odd jerk as he remembered hitting the ground after he had been thrown from a horse.

"Took a few falls did ya sugar," she asked him lightly, taking her hand from the horse and spinning to face him, latching onto his shoulder to keep her balance. Her stomach did a flip when she felt the slight pressure of his hand at the small of her back.

_No Marie. You can stop that right now. Behave. _

He blushed and Marie giggled at the rough and tough Wolverine being embarrassed.

"Yeah, never loved my healing so much," he told her, brushing of her comment.

"Would you like me to teach you how to ride darlin'?" he asked her quietly and Marie could see a doubtfulness fill his eyes that had only ever been there the night that he had asked her to dance. He was scared that she was going to refuse. Like she could say no.

"Honestly? Are you serious Logan? You would teach me how to ride?" she garbled knowing that she was rambling but she was excited.

"Course I'm serious darlin'," he told her that boyish smile back on his face and the doubt left his eyes.

"So would you like to learn?"

"Yes," she squealed throwing her arms around his neck and pulling him into a tight hug ever careful to avoid touching his skin with her own.

Her first lesson much to her excitement had been that morning...If you could call it a lesson.

He had shown her how to saddle the horse and then he had set her in front of him while he controlled the animal. They had gone down a path that led through the thick trees that surrounded the mansion. She had loved every minute of it. It had been heaven to be outside with him and in his arms and everything was so peaceful.

After what Jean had told her she could not keep her own doubts and fears away for very long and they had raised their ugly heads to the surface of her mind.

"_Darlin' I told you not to worry about it. There was not one word of truth in anything she said to you," _Logan's voice was firm in her mind and filled with strength. But she had already noticed the subtle differences between the Logan in her mind and the real one of flesh and blood. She could feel the truth in her mental Logan's words but did the real Logan truly feel the same way or was this one of the differences. Had he told Jean to say something to her, afraid of hurting her feelings?

"_He sure as hell did not," _Logan growled in her head.

"_If he did do such a thing child you will have to forgive me if I turn him into a 'human pretzel' as you call it. But don't worry it will be painfully obvious who is in control," _Erik's words never ceased to surprise her; he was so protective of her, but she did not like the idea of Logan being put through pain through her no matter what he had done.

"Marie, darlin', are you OK," Logan's voice drifted to her and she had dragged herself from her mental conversation.

_Time to bite the bullet Marie._

"You don't have to do all of this you know Logan," she told him, her voice coming out a lot quieter than she had intended it to. She had wanted to sound confident and strong not weak and needy.

"Do what darlin'?" he asked from behind her leaning closer into her.

"I'm sure you have better things to do with your time than teach and babysit me all the time. You know...you don't...if you need..." she sighed in annoyance. Why was this harder than it seemed when she went through it in her mind.

"Darlin' just what are you trying to say?" Logan asked from behind her.

"You don't have to always be with me. If you have anything else you would rather be doing I am sure I would be fine," she rushed out.

There she had done it.

Every word had been a lie – she knew that she would not be alright if he left her, even one night alone would probably kill her but she did not want him to feel trapped either by guilt or the promise that he had made to her on the train.

He had sighed behind her. Drawing the horse to a standstill and twisting her by the waist slightly he leaned back a little to look at her.

"I have nothing I would rather be doing Marie. I have had more purpose in my life since I met you than I have in the past fifteen years of my life. You are the only person I have ever met who has not feared me on any level," he smiled at her and his hand went t to her chin, tipping her head to look at him.

"You smart mouthed me the first time we met darlin' when any other person would have ran a mile after seeing what I could do you actually decided to ask me for a lift,"

Marie smiled at this, remembering hiding in the freezing cold trailer behind his camper. It had never occurred to her to be afraid of him. It wasn't like he had killed the guy in the bar, though at the time she was sure that he was more than capable of doing such a thing whether a gun was being pointed at him or not. Even when he had barked at her to get out of the trailer she had been more worried about him accidently brushing her skin than of what he could do to her.

"And then even after I stabbed you, you still weren't afraid of me," Marie could hear the amazement in his voice and also the regret.

It hadn't been his fault that he had stabbed her. She should have known better.

"So no darlin' there is nothing I would rather be doing than being with you and I will be here for as long as you need me," he told her and Marie's doubts began to ebb away until she remembered something else.

"What about your past Logan. You were only hanging around here in the first place because the professor promised to help you remember your..." she trailed of as Logan raised a gloved hand and placed a finger against her lips stopping her from talking.

His eyed were soft and warm as they looked at her and Marie's insides began to melt.

"Darlin' you need me right now. Nothing about my past will change in a few days, a few weeks or even a year. It will still be there for me to get around to," he told her gently sliding his finger from her lip and stroking her face.

Marie felt a lightness fill her body and mind at his words as relief flooded her. He honestly did not mind. The sincerity that had filled his words and eyes could not be faked.

She gave him an awkward hug and breathed in his scent.

"Thank you Logan, for everything. I just...I just don't want you to feel trapped," she mumbled as she pulled away.

"Baby, if I felt trapped I wouldn't be here so please don't worry about it anymore OK,"

Logan gazed into her eyes and she nodded her head willingly agreeing not to worry. She rejoiced in the knowledge that Jean had not been speaking the truth.

"_I told you darlin'," _a very smug sounding Logan rumbled in her mind.

"_This time boy. There is still a next time and my offer still stands,"_ Erik reminded them. Marie had only smiled and leaned further into Logan's arms as he turned the horse back towards the mansion.

Marie sat down in her seat talking to no one and making no eye contact with anyone, going for the 'if I pretend I'm invisible I will be' approach.

She flicked through her history book and Erik began his mumbling in her mind so she concentrated in what he was saying only just registering the movements of the different groups as they came into the classroom.

They were studying the Second World War which was Erik's expertise since he had lived through it and he was constantly pointing out flaws in the textbook which made pop quizzes lousy since it was the textbook information you were supposed to go by even if it was wrong.

_Will you please behave today Erik. The last thing I need is more funny looks heading my way from the others because you decide to take a dig at 'Ro for what she is teaching again._

The weather witch had actually been very patient during the several occasions where Erik had taken over and began to complain quite vocally about the information being taught.

Now that had been embarrassing.

"_Fine but don't blame me if your mind turns to goo," _he replied grudgingly in her head, sounding like a moody five year old.

_Since when does the great and sophisticated Magneto use words like "goo"? _She asked him, giggling at him within her mind.

Erik snorted in her head.

"_Since being imprisoned in a sixteen year old girl mind for the past two months. Hugh Jackman is soooo dreamy," _he added at the end in a high imitation of a girl's voice. Marie nearly chocked and Logan sniggered inside her mind but wait...was that jealousy as well.

Aww Logan had an ego that had just got dented.

"_Like hell it has," _he grumbled.

_Don't worry Logan he hasn't got anything on you sugar, _she told him and the jealousy began to fade away. She had been right after all. He was jealous of a film star, that was hilarious.

"_Now child some competition works wonders for a man," _Erik's wise voice decreed within her head.

_You are incorrigible Erik_, she told him smiling happily in her mind but still straight faced and silent in the classroom.

"_Oh I am, am I? Listen to who's coming out with all the big words," _he laughed at her.

They continued to banter between themselves until someone walked past Marie's desk catching her work and sending her books and papers flying to the floor in an untidy heap.

"Oops, so sorry," dripped one of the girls as she continued to saunter past her desk.

"_Well at least it was her ice-cream you got last time darlin'," _Logan soothed within her mind though his anger was bubbling for release.

Why were the girls here so petty? Since having Logan in her mind she had decided that face to face confrontations were more to her liking but to have one with them would leave one of them dead and it sure wouldn't be her. So she settled for the childish but very effective method of stealing their sweets and found great pleasure in seeing their expressions some mornings when they had ventured in to the kitchen only to discover half their stash gone.

No one even thought to look in the direction of the new girl when it came to tracking down the culprits to these midnight thefts afterall the way she took the insults in class there was no way she would have the guts to steal their food – just showed how little they knew.

She reached down to pick up her work and snatched her gloved hand back when it made contact with an un-gloved one. It was the first time anyone had been close to her and uncovered apart from Logan.

She glanced up and her eyes met icy blue ones.

Her heart stuttered for a moment and she fumbled for words when he smiled at her. The first smile she had received from another student in weeks.

_Pull it together Marie this is the boy that told you to leave._

She let him pick up her books and papers for her – not wanting to risk touching him again - and put them on her desk.

She smiled quickly at him and thanked him wanting him away from her as quickly as possible.

"No problem," he smiled and walked back to his desk just as 'Ro entered the room and called for everyone's attention.

_Now that was weird. _

* * *

Logan strolled back to the bedroom slowly. The morning had revealed a lot.

For one thing someone had definitely been saying something to her and he had a feeling he knew who so from now on he was keeping as much distance as he could between Marie and Jean because if he found her filling his girl's head with anymore lies he could not be responsible for his actions.

He could not deny that she had been adorable as she had stumbled around for words, trying to tell him what she meant. He had known immediately what she was getting at but he had wanted her to finish asking him herself just so that he knew exactly. He had smelt the lie coming from her when she had told him that she would be fine, even without his keen senses he would have known she would be anything but fine if he left her.

He had reassured her in the only way he knew how – by telling her as much as he could about how he felt about her and about how much she meant to him and he had meant every word. She was unlike anyone he had ever met in her lack of fear towards him especially with her innocence and youth and also what she knew about him from his nightmares and memories.

He got to their room and found Marie lying on the bed with all her school work spread out before her, frowning at a piece of paper.

"Hey darling'," he closed the door behind him and hung up his jacket looking down at the work she was doing.

History.

Wait, what was that?

He took a deep breath.

Iceboy!

Leaning down he scooped one of the closed books form the bed and flicked through it aimlessly but his senses were on alert. It smelt of that boy.

Why was his scent all over her books?

He cleared his throat and breathed steadily in an attempt to calm down.

"How was your day darlin'?"

_Cos if that boy has been giving you bother I swear he won't –_

"OK Logan, I actually got a smile from someone today," she told him glancing up from her books.

_She doesn't ask for a lot. Just for someone to smile at her. I think it's about time the kids went up a step or two on defence training. To the 'I can't feel my legs' stage._

"Someone knocked my stuff of my desk and Bobby - you know the one who can freeze things?"

He nodded his head.

_Yeah darlin' I know him. He's the one who obviously still has a death wish. _Logan's knuckles began to itch.

"Well he picked them up for me...first nice thing any of the other kids have done for me in weeks," she mumbled going back to her work.

Logan did not know what to feel. He was glad that someone had made a move to be nice to her but on the other hand he did not want to share her with anyone, he had started to view her as indisputably his and then this boy comes along and...

Things just got complicated.

**Hi everyone.**

**So some of you guessed that there was something to do with horses. Congratulations but it is not the next major, major turn in the story but it was there. **

**Sorry but I could not resist the Hugh Jackman reference.**

**Please don't forget to let me know what you think. Don't worry about hurting my feelings if you don't like anything :-)**

**Thanks**

**:-) **


	19. Chapter 18

**I still own nothing**

**Chapter 18**

Professor Xavier sighed heavily, looking out of his office window across the vast grounds surrounding the mansion. He had about an hour until his physics class came through the door so he took the opportunity to clear his mind and think about two of the newest residents of the mansion.

Rogue was coming on in leaps and bounds due entirely to the care and time given to her by Logan. Xavier had no doubt that if Logan had left the mansion straight away after the events of Liberty Island the young girl would have fallen into a decline that would have been difficult if not impossible to lift her from – even for a powerful telepath like himself.

Despite his understanding of the human or mutant mind he could not understand just what drew the two of them together except that they seemed to prove to the extreme the old saying that opposites attract but he had never before seen two such different people who seemed to fit together to easily and seamlessly.

Despite having been stabbed by Logan and having the man's violent dreams and presence within her head Rogue had no fear of him at all which was more than could be said for the other students who were only on the receiving end of his growling and no more, none of them had ever felt his metal claws tear through their bodies and yet they had this groundless fear of him. Rogue viewed him as her rock, her safe place and Xavier was glad that she had someone whom she viewed in such a way. He knew that she was close to Ororo but no relationship she had with anyone came close to the bond she shared with Logan.

And then with Logan...he could not understand what kept the man so attached to the young girl. He was to his very core a violent man, it was a part of him, part of the animalistic mutation as well as his claws and yet he managed to remain gentle and caring around the damaged girl. She brought out the humanity within him like – from what Xavier could understand – no other ever had. it was not just guilt that kept him with the girl as he knew Rogue had feared.

What was more amazing were the growing feelings between the pair. He had stuck to his decision and had done nothing to either encourage or hinder the growth between them but continued to let things run their course. Logan's feelings and protective instincts were getting stronger (though he tried to hide it) while Rogue seemed to be afraid of letting herself develop feelings for the older man other than friendship. Charles knew that they would both give their lives for each other, indeed they had. If it wasn't for Logan's rapid healing he would have died that night on the Statue of Liberty as she would have died the night he stabbed her in his room .

Yes their relationship was the most odd and yet strongest one he had ever seen and he had no doubt that the pair of them would make a fantastic case study for some psychologist somewhere if given the chance.

Xavier knew that as the head of the school he should be discouraging the relationship forming between them as Scott had pointed out on more than one occasion it was highly improper. But as he had made clear each time the situation that the pair found themselves in was hardly normal – the girl had the man in her head - hardly something you could look up in a guide book to see how to deal with was it. And Rogue could hardly be considered a normal sixteen year old girl. She had the lives of two very different men in her head as well as the men themselves and from what he could gather she still spoke with them often. But Scott did not care about the unique circumstances surrounding the situation.

And that brought him to Jean.

He shook his head sadly, disappointed and upset about what he had discovered a few days before.

He had had faith in her, thinking that she would act like that adult that she was and accept that she was not at the centre of every man's thought process but unfortunately her jealousy of the younger girl had only increased every time she saw Rogue with Logan or saw either of them disappear into or leave their shared room. whether together or apart.

Her thoughts had became angrier with each passing day, especially since Logan did everything that he could to avoid her and stay as close to Rogue as possible throughout the day without the students realizing what he was doing. Xavier knew why as well. He knew that Logan suspected that Jean had said something to the girl and he was right on that score, she had said something, something that she had no business saying to a broken sixteen year old girl who feared being a burden to others.

Seeing for himself just how far the rumours about Rogue had gone, Xavier had been paying attention to the thoughts of the girls within the school, especially the ones who seemed to be at the front of the rumours that were spreading and he could not find anything in their minds to suggest them pondering over their words or stories before voicing them, it was as though the ideas were there and then out their mouths - as though they had been planted. And he had been right. There was a trace attached to the thoughts like a path leading to another mind. He followed the traces from each of the girl's minds; flawlessly unravelling them back to their source.

Jean.

He had been shocked and confused and had thought that he had been mistaken at first not thinking his former pupil was capable of doing such an appalling thing to a young girl who needed all the help that they could give. But there was no mistake.

After some time spent examining the trails and their makeup his one comfort was that she was not planting the thoughts purposefully. The trails were too foggy and slurred to be pointedly placed within the minds of the students. She was projecting her own thoughts – thoughts from what he could tell she wished were true. She resented the innocence that Rogue possessed despite everything that had happened to her and wanted her to be tarnished and tainted in some way – any way.

He soon discovered that the girls were the only ones affected by her powerful projections because of their original mental conditions. The natural jealousy that they felt at the introduction of a new female student and the attention she received from the male students had left them susceptible to such thoughts. He had spent the best part of the day before trying to clear the mind of one of the girls but without the source of the thoughts being dealt with it was a futile exercise and since none of the girls were telepathic none of them had the mental defences to prevent such a thing from happening again.

He truly did not know what to do. To say anything to Logan would lead, he had no doubt, to a very loud confrontation but this could not be allowed to continue. But to confront Jean would mean Scott would eventually find out -

"Professor?"

Xavier's mind cut short his thoughts and he turned his chair from the window he was no longer paying attention to towards the door. He had been so absorbed that he hadn't even heard or felt Ororo enter the room.

"Yes Ororo what can I do for you?" he smiled at the white haired woman - as one of his first students she would always have a special place in his heart.

"Are you alright professor?" Ororo's face was creased with concern and her mind was anxious as she studied him.

"I'm fine, just thinking," he reassured her setting his chair towards his desk.

She smiled at him and he was glad to see that his explanation had put her at ease.

"We have some people here professor...they are looking for Rogue,"

* * *

Marie dashed through the corridors ignoring the looks that she was getting from the other students - she was more than used to it by now anyway. She was meeting Logan in the danger room in ten minutes and the professor had asked her to come to his office. Marie hoped that he was quick about whatever he had say to her or that he had at least let Logan know – she had learned from experience that if she was late it worried him.

Reaching the professors office in record time she took a second to straighten her clothes, check her gloves and pass a hand through her hair before knocking on the door.

"_Come in Rogue,"_ the reply rang through her head clearly in the professor's fine and cultured voice..

"_I hate it when he does that,"_ Erik and Logan both grumbled in unison and she stifled a giggle. They were getting more like each other every day. She found it quite funny when Logan started insulting Erik with big words and Erik started doing all the growling.

"_Rogue I need you to remain calm," _the professor's voice rang through her head again as she reached for the door handle.

_What is that supposed to mean?_

She shook her head and pushed the door open.

Marie walked into the room and closed the door softly behind her. She smiled at the professor where he was sitting behind the desk.

"Hey professor I am supposed to be meeting Logan and you know how he gets if-"

"Marie,"

Her body froze and her mouth stopped moving but her mind spun out of control.

She made panicked eye contact with the professor as images of her home darted through her mind. The garden, the porch, the kitchen, her room...A home she had not seen in nearly a year.

Logan growled savagely in her mind and the familiar itch came to her knuckles as non-existant claws faught for freedom while all of Erik's human prejudices began to rise to the surface as he voiced his own opinion. She did her best to ignore them both as she turned slowly towards the voice to find two people she recognised all too well standing by the window - the woman with her long dark hair and frumpy yet suiting clothing and the man with his moustache and chequered shirt.

"Mum...Dad," she gasped in shock.

A small smile curved the lips of her mother and father but she did not care.

_What are they going here?_

"_Rogue stay calm please," _the professor asked her softly yet firmly within her mind.

She began to back away from the professor's desk and her parents as pain erupted within her mind at Erik and Logan's combined anger.

"_Rogue please calm down. Please stay and listen to what they have to say,"_

Calm down! Just what did he think she was doing anyway?

_If Logan and Erik had their way it would just be me and him still breathing right now._

_No! I need to get out of here. _

She shook her head repeatedly as she continued her retreat towards the door throwing frantic glances between her shocked parents and the professor who was looking sadly at her while still begging her in her mind to stay.

If he wanted them dead sure she would stay but she needed to get out.

"I...I don't have time for this. I need to go find Logan," she grabbed for the door handle and ran from the room leaving two very confused people behind her. Making straight for the elevator she punched the button and leapt in just in time to see her parents round the corner and run for her as the door slid shut.

She slumped against the wall and slid down it, pulling her knees to her chest and hugging them tightly she tried her best to calm down, breathing deeply.

She could feel the familiar buzzing of metal in her mind grow stronger.

"_Please guys I can't calm down unless you help me,"_ she begged Logan and Erik and they both slowly began to wind down until they were muttering between themselves in a corner of her head.

_Why are they here?_

_How did they find me?_

_They don't care about me anyway so why are they even here?_

She wanted Logan. She needed Logan.

As soon as the bell in the elevator chimed she jumped to her feet and sprinted through the halls to the danger-room, one name keeping her from falling apart.

Logan.

_I need Logan._

The door to the danger-room hissed open too slowly for her liking and she rushed through it, darting straight up the steps to the control room.

Logan had his back to her as she flung open the door. He turned to face her, a smile of welcome on his face that was quickly turned to a worried frown as she rushed straight at him and wrapped her arms around him tightly and buried her face in his chest breathing his comforting smell deep into her lungs as tears of anger and sadness spilled from her eyes and soaked his shirt.

* * *

Logan did not know what was wrong but he sure as hell was going to find out and fast.

He had been waiting for her since his last class had left. They were going to start working on another simulation since she had been working with the one set in the mansion for some time now.

Logan liked the idea of getting to spend extra time with her during the day. Sure they spent their nights together and then they had an hour or so together in the morning but the eight or more hours they had to spend apart took their toll. Even though the student body was aware that they had a close relationship they did not push their luck by giving them more material to work with on the gossip side of things by being seen together outside of meal time.

He had heard the door below him slide open and heard her rushed steps and quick heart beat as she climbed the stairs to the control room but he didn't think anything of it – she normally ran to him.

But when he had turned and seen her face seconds before she threw herself at him he knew something was wrong. Out of habit Logan's arms automatically went around her and held her close, his nose flared as the salty smell of tears tore at his senses.

"Darlin' what happened?" he asked her gently but she only pushed herself deeper into his chest, burrying her face deeper into his shirt.

_If this has anything to do with dumb kids they are going to wish that they were dead come their next training class._

As Marie continued to huddle against him making no signs of answering him he called out to the professor.

_Charles what is going on here? _He growled, his mental tone contrasting deeply with the gentle movements of his hand rubbing Marie's back.

He heard Xavier sigh within his mind.

"_I'm afraid that we may have a problem..."_

_What kind of a problem?_ He was losing his patience. Why couldn't these people just give him straight forward answers instead of the half finished sentences and riddles? It wasn't a lot to ask for was it?

"_We have some visitors Logan...They are Rogue's parents,"_

_What!_

"_Now Logan you need to stay calm please,"_

What the hell. True, Marie had not told him just how she had left home but what kind of parents – if they didn't throw her out – let their kid just up and leave.

"_They wish to talk to her Logan,"_

Logan's grip on Marie tightened and she responded by burrowing against him harder her crying was slowing to small whimpers and sniffs.

She wasn't seeing anyone if she didn't want to.

Logan fought to keep his claws in his arms for Marie's safety but his anger was rising with each second so he settled for allowing a low growl to build in his chest.

Marie's small body shifted against his chest and drew back slightly, her face was tear stained and her eyes were red. This angered him. She had not cried in days despite the constant chatter and mistreatment from the other students and then her parents come along and she was sobbing her heart out.

"The professor is talking to you isn't he?" she asked him hoarsely, drawing an arm from around him she rubbed at her eyes.

Logan nodded his head and raising one hand slowly he cupped her cheek and rubbed his thumb gently along her face, catching her tears. He hated seeing her so upset.

"I'm sorry Logan. I always seem to be crying all over you don't I," she laughed lightly but it caught on a sob and he immediately drew her closer to him, tucking her head under his chin, more than ready to offer her the comfort and reassurance that she needed. Seeing her in such a state was ripping him apart inside and he knew that all he could do was hold her.

"_Logan they are still her parents. They have legal claim over her. They have a right to see her,"_

The growl built up in his chest again and Marie flinched closer into him and he fingers knotted into the back of his shirt.

"What is he saying Logan," she whispered brokenly into his chest, his heightened hearing picking up her words as though she had yelled them.

_If they think that they are taking her from me they can think again. I have land up North we can-_

"_Logan. They only want to talk with her. There is no signs in their minds of them taking her back with them,"_

"Logan?" Marie's soft voice was trembling and he could tell by her laboured breathing that she was trying to keep her tears held back like she often did to no avail.

He had never lied to her before and he was not going to start now even if he did not like the truth.

"The professor says that legally they have rights to see you,"

She tensed in his arms and her small gloved fingers closed tighter around his shirt.

He rubbed her arms gently through her long sleeved shirt trying to reassure her in the only way he knew how.

"He says though that they are not thinking about taking you away with them. All they want to do is talk to you,"

_That had better be all they want to so Xavier. She is just in the mend she does not need-_

"What about?"

"Pardon darlin',"

"What do they want to talk to me about?"

_Xavier?_

"_I am sorry Logan she will have to talk with her parents if she wishes to know,"_

He growled at this.

_Stupid mind reader and his holier than thou attitude. _

"He won't say darlin'," he told her gently.

Logan saw her panicked expression and could smell the fear, sadness and anger radiating from her all permeated by her tears.

"Darlin'...you don't have to tell me, but just what made you leave home?"

He regretted the question almost as soon as he voiced it. He had been more than willing to wait for her to tell him but now with the arrival of her parents...

"You know that David was in a coma for three weeks..." she spoke to his chest and her fingers fiddled with the buttons in his shirt.

He nodded his head.

Yeah, he knew only too well about David. Stupid, hormone crazed adolescent boy.

"Well my mother and father are very image conscious – pillars of the community types – so when it became public knowledge that I was the cause of a promising young students being hospitalised and a mutant to boot we were ostracized by the community. I still went to school to be ignored or insulted," she sniffed and looked up at him.

"Eventually even my parents started to ignore me and I was sort of happy about that – glad to be given so much space since the last time I was close to someone it hadn't really ended that well. I felt so guilty over what had happened to David and when he finally woke up I was so happy...then one morning about two weeks after he woke up I came downstairs...my parents were in the living room with the bag that I had when I was in your trailer. They shoved it and an envelope with $200 in it at me..."

They had thrown her out. They had thrown her out and they dared to ask to talk to her. She had been alone for eight months – anything could have happened to her. Anything **did** happen to her. She had as good as died twice since he had met her and that was by things abnormal...didn't they realise that she could have died long ago and be buried in some hidden ditch in the middle of nowhere. His mind rebelled at the very thought of his Marie in such a state.

"They threw you out?" he ground out through his teeth above her head.

She nodded her head against his chest.

"I'm their child Logan. They were supposed to look after me but when I needed them they threw me out like garbage – not wanting to deal with what I was," she sobbed.

"Parents are supposed to love their kids no matter what..." she trailed of.

He held her close as she gave way to another bout of heart wrenching tears. He felt a fresh wave of anger build against the people who had the nerve to call themselves her parents. She was right. They were her parents - she was their responsiblity - and at a time when she would have been scared and confised and hurting they had turned their backs on her because she was different.

Well they hadn't wanted her when she needed them but he sure as hell did.

**Hi guys. Drama, drama, drama :-) **

**So we have the answer to the rumours, who saw that one?**

**And now we have the parents. Dun dun dun!!!!**

**Please review and let me know what you think. **

**:-)**


	20. Chapter 19

**I own nothing :-(**

**Chapter 19**

Marie's mother had often laughed at her inability to hold a grudge. She had been the same since she was young. If a bully picked on her or one of the other kids said something unkind she could always see how they could get to that conclusion – always see things from their side and understand and forgive them.

Erik had kidnapped her and nearly killed her with his machine but he had done it for what he saw as the greater good for all mutants and he had been truly sorry about what he had done. Well the Erik in her head had been anyway.

Logan had stabbed her but he had been having a nightmare and had not known it was her so she could hardly balme him for something that he had no control over now could she.

The kids at school were all acting like idiots with their attitudes and rumours but they were scared of her that was why and fear makes people act irrationally.

All of them she could forgive. She had even forgiven Remy for the part he had played in her death but Logan and Erik's anger kept her from actually speaking to him.

But she could not find it in herself to forgive her mother and father for what they had done...

Marie sat on her bed – alone. It felt so wrong. She had not slept alone for weeks. She had always been with Logan at night and now because of her parents showing up he was in his own room down the hall.

After much patience and consoling from Logan he had finally talked her into going back to the professor's office and seeing her parents. She had frozen with fear when he had told her about her parents having legal rights over her.

Would they take her away?

She would not go. She did not care what the professor said or what they said she would not go. She would run away again before she went back.

She could never survive away from Logan – not now anyway.

They had made their way slowly to Xavier's office and she had been filled with fear at the thought of facing the parents who had suggested that it would be better for all concerned if she left home. She was sure she would have broken Logan's hand if it wasn't for his metal bones she was holding it that tightly.

He had raised her hand to his lips and kissed it quickly just like the night they danced together before he had opened the door and they had walked in. Marie had tried her best to ignore her heart which had kicked up a notch when Logan ahd kissed her hand.

Her parents had hardly changed at all. Well...her mother had a few more lines around her mouth and eyes and her father looked as though he had put on weight but that was it.

There was no guilt in their eyes - nothing to say to her that they were sorry for what had happened one year ago.

"_Rogue no one will make you do anything that you don't want to but your parents have came a long way..." _the professor's tone was apologetic within her mind.

_I'll talk to them professor. _

She glanced quickly at Xavier to where he was sitting just in front of his desk and he gave her a warm smile nodding his head slightly in acknowledgment of her agreement.

Erik and Logan were both still grumbling in her mind so she took a second to beg them to behave and promised them a long session in the danger-room if only they would try and stay quiet.

Still gripping Logan's hand with her own – like a lifeline – she moved slowly towards her parents who were watching her curiously and her dad was throwing Logan more than one glance. She knew that she should probably let go of his hand but she couldn't and she wouldn't.

What should she say?

Anything?

Marie was at a complete loss for what to do. Sure she had been in some pretty strange and scary situations since she had left home but she had always managed to cope...this was something else.

Her mother was the first to break the silence.

"How have you been dear?" her mother's tone used to comfort her in any situation but now it left her emotionless. The only feeling the sight or sound of either of them inspired was the feeling of abandonment and worthlessness.

"Fine," she whispered.

Marie knew that her answer was somewhat childish and short but in all honesty she could not think of anything else to say. What could she say?

_Well mum, dad, a lot has happened actually. After you threw me out I travelled a hundred miles away from home and I got myself a job. Yip you heard right. Your then fifteen year old daughter got herself a job. And then...why yes, there is more. Then she made her way all the way to Canada and Alaska...wasn't the journey cold? Why yes it was thank you for asking. Hitched rides with some really creepy characters as well...don't worry though, as you can see none of them raped and murdered me. And then, after seeing this guy with six implanted claws, I decide to hitch a lift with him....no it wasn't a stupid decision. Turned out some mutant with a huge issue with normal people...yip that would be you two (by the way you do realise you are the only humans in the building don't you?), wanted to use me to power some killing machine to change all the leaders at the UN summit into mutants. Oh yeah and in between that I go and get myself stabbed. And then I ran away...oh no healed pretty fast after sucking the life out of the guy who accidently stabbed me. Then I go and get myself kidnapped put into a mutant making machine and killed. Why am I alive then? Funny you should ask that actually because that is where the story gets interesting..._

_I don't think so. _

"_I think you made a wise decision Rogue," _the professor's voice was thick with amusement and she realised that he must have been listening into her mental explanation and she had no doubt that if she took her eyes from her mother she would find him sitting there with a straight face but a twinkle in his eye.

Her mother nodded her head and she recognised the self fooling expression on her face – it was the same kind she got whenever she wanted to truly believe something even though she knew it was wrong.

_You can delude yourself as much as you like mom but just because you don't know what happened it doesn't stop the fact that it did. _

She released Logan's hand but side stepped closer to him. A part of her mind yelled to her that her parents would have something to say about that but she didn't care. Only wanting the distance between them to be less she was more than pleased when she felt his hand rest on the small of her back where she could feel it but her parents couldn't see it. His thumb began to move in lazy yet comforting circles over her back and she could feel his touch through her shirt. Normally she layered up but Logan had been talking her out of that lately so she had worn one skin covering polo neck that morning and a pair of the new gloves that Logan had got her.

She sighed heavily and allowed the comfort that he was offering her to sooth her battered emotions – dulling the pain and the anger.

"Have you done something to your hair?" her mother asked innocently her eyes wide as she looked at her.

"Why is it white?"

_What am I supposed to say to that?_

Logan's thumb stopped moving and she felt his whole body tense and a low growl rumble through his chest. She knew that he had been having nightmares where she actually died on Liberty Island so having the subject brought up probably wasn't the best thing to do.

"I would rather not talk about it," she told them firmly.

She saw the disgruntled expression that crossed both their faces and knew that they did not like her keeping out right secrets from them. They did not mind lying to themselves about the truth of her answers if it eased their consciences but they drew the line at her refusing to tell them something. Legally they may have had rights but morally where she was concerned they had none. She didn't have to tell them anything.

"Marie baby," _no one calls me baby. Only Logan! _"We want you to come back home sweetheart," her father finally said, smiling at her.

"_Hell no! What do they think they are doing expecting you just to go back with them like that?" _Logan snarled in her head and she could feel her face break out in a cold sweat as she tried to reign in the rising fury of the two mutants.

"Why?" she asked as calmly as she could. Her own anger was rising and added to Logan and Erik's anger it was not good, but she fought for control. She was a better person than her parents and she would prove it to them.

"Why what sweetheart?" her mother smiled, taking a step towards her and reaching out with her bare hands.

_Don't call me that!_

Marie stepped back and Logan did the same, his place and position by her side never faltering or changing and his hand staying firmly planted on her back and she was glad for that.

"Why do you want me back?"she asked them.

Her parents both looked at her as though she had sprouted a third eye and her father cleared his throat.

"You are our daughter and we want you home," her dad answered, his tone telling her that he thought that her question was dumb since the answer was so obvious.

"_Enough of this," _Erik growled and she knew that he was fed up with whatever game her parents were playing and so was she.

"Why? Nothing has changed. I am still a mutant. I can still kill people by touching them. Actually I am even more dangerous now than I was when I left home thanks to a...You know what never mind. So what has changed that you suddenly want me to come back?" she pushed closer to Logan until there was nothing separating them and she could feel the heat from his body through her clothes. He had never been afraid of her, unlike some people who had never even been on the receiving end of her life sucking skin.

They looked at her in shock. She had never spoken to her parents this way before. She had always been respectful and obedient but not after what had happened and with Logan's attitude problem in her head she was finding it even more difficult just to respect them as adults – but then again she did have Erik in her head so technically she was older than they were. She liked that idea a lot and smiled inwardly at the knowledge.

"Marie you have to understand...we didn't know what to do..." her mother pleaded with her taking another step towards her. Logan growled low in his throat and she stepped away, fear deep in her eyes as she looked at the strange man.

"So you thought that packing my bags and suggesting that I would be happier away from home would do the trick?" Marie ground out, inwardly pleased with herself for not yelling yet also ashamed on a level because of the tone she was using when talking to her parents.

"Marie you were the first in our area to be...different. What did you expect us to do?" her father asked and his words froze her to the spot.

What had she expected them to do?

He had not just asked her that question.

"What did I expect you to do? I expected you to be parents. You couldn't have treated me any worse if I was a mass murderer dad- Wait. What do you mean 'the first in our area'? Is that why you are here - because more of the kids have turned out to be 'different'?"

Her father had the decency to look away from her and her mother looked at the floor.

_This is rich. They put me through hell at school and now some of them are mutants. What goes around comes around big style. So now they are the odd ones out because they threw their mutant kid out the house. _

"I take it that everyone is a bit more accepting now?" she bit out, Logan and Erik were really starting to strain her mind and her temper was growing dangerously short.

"Sweetheart, nearly a year has passed...a lot can change in a year," her mother voice quivered and she looked up from the floor.

There was no way this was happening. They wanted her home now because they were no longer the ones who stood out as different, they were not the only ones who had produced a freak as a child.

Yes her mother was right – a lot can change in a year. Marie had found that she could survive on her own if she had to and she had found herself a new family who cared for her – she had found Logan.

Marie only stared at her parents. Her mother was watching her intently but her father's shrewd gaze was focused on Logan.

_Bad. Bad._

She glanced up at Logan for the first time since she had entered the room and saw that he was matching the look from her father. He had that glint in his eyes, his jaw was clenched tightly and she could feel a growl building deep in his chest.

This was not good.

"Just who are you and why do you have your arm round my daughter?" her father asked his voice filled with acid and reminded her of the tone that Scott had used when she had first been in the professor's office.

_Professor?_

"_Don't worry Rogue everything will be fine and I am sorry for all of this my dear,"_

She appreciated the professor's apology and though she had not wanted to see her parents she knew that it was probably a good thing that she had came after all.

Logan growled again and she snuck an arm around his waist trying to stop him from killing her dad as she was sure he would do and without any guilt if he was given the chance. She may not like her parents but she did not want another death to be on his conscience.

"This is Logan. He is a teacher here. In fact he is the one who found your daughter," the professor spoke for the first time and Marie was glad that he had taken the lead in answering that question since she had no idea what to say to appease her parents.

Her father raised an eyebrow in their direction and never even acknowledged the professor as being the one who had spoken.

"And just what is he to you Marie?" her father's tone was dripping again and she knew that he had already formed his own opinion as to just what Logan was to her.

"He's pulled me out of a couple of scrapes dad. He actually saved my life a few times to," she answered truthfully without going into great detail.

"Wait. Is this man the one who is in the rumours about you?" her father spat and her mother gasped in shock.

Marie's blood ran cold and she could feel the colour drain from her face and Logan growled again as he stiffened.

_Professor how did they know about that? They have just arrived haven't they? They haven't had any time to talk to anyone yet, _Marie's thoughts spun out of control.

"_I will explain everything later Rogue. I am sorry but I have found out who is at the root of the stories and it explains how your parent's know,"_

"Are they true?" he asked vehemently taking an angry step towards her, his fists balled at his side.

_What is it with these people? Don't they think? How do they expect the practical side of it to be true? Come on. NO TOUCHING! And how can my parents even think I would do that?_

Her knuckles began to itch again and before she knew what was happening Logan had let go of her, pushed her behind him and was standing in front of her dad with his claws drawn breathing heavily.

"Logan!" she cried trying to stop him before he did something prison worthy. Her mother let out a frightened scream as she stared in terror at Logan's hands or rather what was coming from them.

"How can you even think that about your own daughter?" he snarled while her father took a step back his eyes darting between the claws, her and Logan.

_Professor! _She shrieked in her head wanting this stopped before it got out of hand. She hadn't fought to keep her own temper, Logan's and Erik's under control to have the real Logan skewer her father – even if he did deserve it.

"Logan calm down please," she pleaded with him and he looked towards her before turning back to her father. He growled low in his throat again before drawing his claws back into his arms with a metallic hiss.

Marie turned over in her bed and pulled a pillow close, hugging it tightly she curled up into a ball – trying to make herself as small as possible.

The professor had drawn the conversation to a close while Logan had came back to her side, whispering a soft apology to her.

The professor then announced that her parents were staying the night.

What?

And of course since her parents were staying Logan had to return to his room at the other end of the hall. The professor had apologised profusely inside her head for the change and by the look of fury that had been on Logan's face he hadn't been too thrilled about the news either.

She felt once again alone. No longer Marie – the girl who had been kept safe at night and cherished – but Rogue – the girl who was untouchable and should be capable of looking after herself...who was unworthy.

* * *

Logan stared at the ceiling above his head. He had tried to sleep but had woken in the grip of a nightmare, his claws drawn and slashing at nothing but air just as they had so many times in the past.. He had not woken in such away in two months. He had always been woken softly and caringly by Marie's gentle voice and soft touch...But not tonight. Tonight she was in their room down the hall while he was in what had been his room.

He was amazed at just how easily things could change.

One minute he was living a life that well...anyway it was his life and he had got himself into a comfortable routine.

Then before he knew what had hit him, he finds himself giving some kid a ride, getting himself involved with a team of amateur superheroes, killing the kid he gave the lift to, nearly getting killed by the kid he pretty much killed – twice - and then, if that wasn't enough, he finds out that he is in love with the kid that he rescued, killed, brought back to life, watched die and then brought back to life again. If that wasn't screwed up he didn't know what was.

He rolled onto his side and tried to settle down again. The bed was empty apart from himself.

He had woken up that morning secure in the knowledge that Marie's small body would be lying next to him and he had been right...sort off.

She had been next to him but she had not been asleep. She had been wide awake and reading through something.

"Mornin' darlin'," he had mumbled roughly. He had learned early on that Marie was a morning person and he had grown used to it.

Her head swung up from her book and she gave him that smile that made him feel like he was the only person in her life.

"Mornin' sugar, sleep well?" she asked him softly.

He nodded his head. He had actually. Marie had been his cure where the nightmares were concerned and he could not remember ever sleeping through so many nights as he did when she was with him. But had she had a nightmare?

"Are you OK darlin'?" he had asked her worried in case he had slept through a nightmare. He hadn't before but he had hardly been conscious of anything once his eyes had closed and he had breathed in Marie's scent.

"Yeah I'm great sugar. I woke up a while ago and couldn't doze back of...thought I would get some work done," she raised the book in the air and waved it at him.

History.

That boy!

Logan couldn't help his reaction to the scent of that boy on Marie's books and when he had paid closer attention he could even pick up a faint trace of it on her clothes – he had been close. Too close for Logan's piece of mind.

Marie had shocked him when she had placed her book on the table next to her and reached towards him with one tiny gloved hand and ran it along his forehead and face effectively straightening out the frown he hadn't even noticed he was pulling.

"You need to smile and laugh more Logan. It is the best medicine you know," she told him softly looking him in the eyes her own twinkling at him.

_No it's not baby. You are._

Instead of telling her that he took her hand in his and took it from his face.

"I'm Wolverine and Wolverine does not laugh," he stated firmly nodding his head with the last word, daring her to tell him anything different.

"No you're not," she told him just as firmly and she had surprised him (but definitely not in a bad way) when she slid onto her side and hovered above him.

"You are Logan. And Logan laughs or at least he will and more often starting from today,"

Logan only had a second to see the mischievous light that filled his girl's eyes before she began to run her fingers up and down his sides. Involuntary laughter had burst from him as Marie had giggled uncontrollably above him and he tried to escape her without hurting her in the process.

"What happened to the big, bad Wolverine doesn't laugh?" she giggled and he was glad to see her so happy and free even if it was at his expense. She had been getting into these moods more often with each passing day and it pleased him like nothing else.

"Unfair Marie and you know it," he gasped in between laughs. He had never known that he was dare he say the word...ticklish. After all, who on earth apart from Marie would look at him and actually try and tickle him. His appearance didn't really invite that kind of reaction.

"Oh I don't know Logan...all is fair in love and war - or didn't you know that?"

Logan smiled slightly in remembrance. She really had been a little minx that morning.

"Well then..."he had growled as menacingly as he could manage while still being tickled to death by an over-excited Marie.

He didn't really know what made him do what he did. He had been taking his cue from her ever since he had figured out his feeling. Not pushing her to be close to him if she did not want to or to talk if she would rather not - never wanting her to feel uncomfortable within their strange relationship. He had all the time in the world to wait for her.

Using his quick reflexes and balance that was part of his mutation he swung them about on the bed until he was leaning on his arms above her and she was a giggling heap beneath him.

She really was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen even with her hair looking like a hay stack where it had escaped from the pony tail she put it into most nights.

"Now that is not fair Logan," she giggled up at him her eyes going wide as soon as he started to return her tickle attack – always careful of her skin and his weight.

He ran his fingers down her sides and she squealed and gasped for breath. He could not help but laugh along with her. He could not remember ever feeling so light hearted before - all the night terrors that had haunted him for the last fifteen years where as far away as the moon at that moment.

After a few more minutes he drew away from her, landing on his side while Marie continued to giggle before she rolled to face him and slapped his chest playfully.

He hissed in pain and she cocked an eyebrow at him clearly not impressed by his faking.

"You are becoming violent in your old age Marie," he told her unable to keep the laughter from his voice. He expected to hear some quick response but she let it slip.

"Now do you agree that laughter is the best medicine Logan?" she asked him quietly.

He pretended to think about it for a while.

Not for him. Laughter was not the best medicine, but the girl by his side was. If she was not in his life he would have nothing to laugh or smile about...or with. His life would be back to the way it was before she entered it. Fighting and drinking.

"Fine darlin' I agree...But tomorrow you are going to be getting your dose before I do," he told her and she smiled playfully at him.

"Oh I don't know Logan...I'm the morning person remember," she laughed.

Logan growled irritably to himself and swung himself from the bed and to his feet where he began to pace the floor of his room. Not their room. Not even Marie's room. Only his...

He had been sure that morning - just like every other morning for the past two months – that she would be asleep next to him by this time and that he would be waking up to another surprise like the tickle attack that morning. And then her parents had shown up.

Logan had – against his better judgment and every instinct in his body – managed to persuade his Marie to return to Xavier's office and talk to her parents. Of course after her telling him her story and just how she had left home talking had been the last thing on his mind – now removing some limbs from her father...that had definitely been at the top of the list.

He knew that she did not want to go and like every other time that she did something that she did not want to and only did because it was asked of her he felt that surging sensation of pride fill him.

He had kissed her small gloved hand before entering the room, not really thinking about his actions but wanting to reassure her in some way and jumping at the opportunity to show her some sign of affection.

Marie had held onto his hand as though her life depended on it – not that he minded one bit, but he could not help but wonder just what would be going through her mother and father's minds when they saw the way they were together.

An awkward silence had filled the room and Xavier had told him by mind phone to keep his easily provoked temper under control as that was the surest way to help Marie. Well, he didn't really like that plan as far as ideas went but if it helped Marie then he would keep his temper in check for as long as he could.

"How have you been dear?"

The awkward silence had been shattered when her mother had asked what he classified as one of the stupidest questions she could have possibly came out with. She had been thrown out her home and alone for eight months on the road – she was obviously just peachy.

Stupid woman.

Of course that thought had earned him a stern look from Xavier but he didn't really care. He had been told not to lose his temper nothing had been mentioned about keeping his thoughts under control.

Marie had released his hand and he had felt a moment of uselessness until she had side stepped closer to him until there was only an inch or two separating them. Taking his cue from her as he always did he placed his hand on the dip at her back. He could smell the multitude of different feelings that were coming from her and he began to stroke her back where his hand was resting in an attempt to soothe her. He was so busy focusing on trying to keep her calm than on his own feelings when he picked up on the heavy scent of fury coming from her father - a fury that if he was not so preoccupied would have caused his own to ignite.

And then came the worst question that her mother could have asked when she questioned Marie's hair. Images of her trapped in Magneto's machine streamed through his mind and even fresher images from his nightmares - images where she was dead in his arms.

_Stop it Logan. She is alive. _

He did not appreciate her mother's time of voice either in addressing Marie's hair. The slight strain and lilt to her voice had told him all he need to know – she did not approve of her daughter new look.

He registered Marie telling her mother that she did not want to talk about the cause of the change to her hair and he resumed the movements on her back – movement that he had not even realized he had stopped until he started again.

Her father then spoke and what he said froze Logan's mind in its tracks.

They wanted her to go home with them.

They did want to take her away.

He looked quickly at the professor and he shrugged slightly at him.

"_They have only decided this within the last minute or so Logan,"_ the professor told him quickly no doubt trying to stop him from decapitating the man in front of him.

What if Marie did want to go with them?

Sure they had chucked her out but they were still her parents she might decide that she wanted to go back with them. What would he do if she did want to return with them? He couldn't stop her if that was what she wanted to do...

"Why?"

_What!_

Logan dragged himself from his thoughts and concentrated again on the conversation.

Marie's mother stepped towards her and he felt her muscles tense in preparation for moving and he heard her heartbeat pick up drastically as she took a step back. He stuck to her firmly and moved backwards also more than ready to step in front of her if it was needed.

Marie was not pleased about her parents' offer and the dread he had felt drained away from him slowly.

"You are our daughter and we want you home,"

_These people are unreal. They just show up and go 'you are our daughter come home' and they expect her to forget everything. _

Logan was really starting to regret telling the professor that he would try and keep his temper. He could always just say that his temper had reached the breaking point.

"_No you couldn't Logan,"_

_Damn mind reader. _

He listened as Marie gave a run through of all the things that were not different about her mutation and pointed out that due to a something she was even more dangerous than she had been to begin with. He could not hold back the feeling of guilt that came to him. His inability to keep her safe from Magneto had been the cause of that – true Magneto could control him and he really had no defences against him but the guilt still clung to him.

Marie stepped closer to him until she was pressed right to his side and he began to worry, wondering just how things were going inside her head.

"Marie you have to understand...we didn't know what to do..." her mother's voice was high and apologetic.

_Yeah well lady. Guess what? You made the wrong decision. _

Marie mother made to come closer again and Logan could no longer keep back the growl that had been building. There was no way this woman was getting anyway near his Marie if he could help it. He watched in approval as the older woman backed away a look of undisguised fear deep in her eyes. He wondered to himself just who Marie had taken after. It didn't matter how much he growled Marie never backed away, even the first time that they had met she had not shown fear on that level.

"_Logan please restrain yourself," _the professor's voice rang sternly around his mind.

_Listen wheels I haven't taken anyone's head of yet so be damned grateful already, _he snarled back, his protective instincts yelling at him to remove Marie from the situation but he knew that they had to stay.

Logan temper continued to fray the longer he listened to her parents talk.

_Do these two know how near to dyeing they are?_

As he listened to their reasons behind sending her packing and then their reasons for wanting her back his claws were straining against his skin and will power.

They wanted her back because other kids in their area had turned out to be mutants. And unlike them their parents obviously hadn't kicked them out. So now they were the ones in the wrong.

He glared at her parents and her father looked away from Marie and began to stare at him, his eyes were blazing. He felt a growl begin to build in retaliation to the challanging look.

"Just who are you and why do you have your arm around my daughter?" the man spat and Logan recognised a 'Scott' mentality when he saw and heard one.

_Well bub, the name is Wolverine. I have another name but use it and I will remove your head. I am the guy that your Mrs would have taken one look at and ran away from but the guy your daughter trusted to give her a ride when she needed it – just no figurin' the female mind is there. I am also the guy that stabbed your daughter in his sleep and then she still trusts enough to sleep every night with her. Oh yeah and I am also the man who is deeply in love with your underage daughter. So, can I please have your permission to date her DAD! _

"_I would be grateful Logan if you would keep all that to yourself please," _the professor told him seconds before answering her father's question. The given answer did not seem to appease the man though and he re-worded his question.

"Just who is he to you Marie?"

Logan really didn't like the guys tone. It was soaked in insinuation and Logan decided then and there that some people just had filthy minds and showed themselves up for what they were rather than Marie and himself.

Marie gave them a sketchy answer when a light came to her fathers eyes.

"Wait. Is this man the one who is in the rumours about you?"

What the hell?

How did they know about that? They had only just arrived and there was no way that rumours travelled that fast.

_Xavier how the hell do they know about that?_

"_I'll explain everything later Logan,"_

"Are they true," her father's voice rose higher and he took a threatening step towards Marie his hand clenched angrily at his sides.

Every shred of anger that Logan had been holding back came out as he released his hold on Marie and pushed her behind him, his claws springing sharply from his hands as he stood before her father. He could smell the fear pouring from both her parents and his sharp eyes picked up the tremor that ran through the other man's body. There was no way that his Marie had taken after either if these people. She had more courage and bravery in her little finger than the both of them together.

What the hell did this guy mean by asking if the rumours were true she was everything good and light and beautiful...

"How can you think that about your own daughter?" he snarled.

Didn't they know her at all?

Logan waited for the chance. All he needed was for the man to say one more thing, just one more and he-

"Logan, please calm down," Mare's soft voice broke through the angry haze that was filling his mind. He heard the weariness and the worry in it. He glanced quickly at her taking in everything – from the small lines under her eyes that hadn't been there that morning to the strain that was written all over her face. She needed him. Throwing the trembling man one more look he drew the blades back into his arms and went back to Marie's side. She immediately wrapped her arm around his waist and nestled into his side again. He leaned down and whispered a quick apology near to her ear and Marie nodded her head against his chest.

He had hoped against hope at that point that the professor had heard enough but he hadn't. Instead he announced that as they had travelled so far the couple were staying the night.

"_Logan, you will have to sleep in your old room for the night I am afraid,"_

Logan could not stop the scowl that came to his face and concern had filled him for Marie. She had not slept alone in weeks...

"_I am truly sorry Logan but there is enough animosity to deal with without adding something else to the mix,"_

_What about the rumours. How did they know about them?_

"_I will explain tomorrow,"_

He really did not like telepaths.

Logan stopped pacing and sat on the edge of his bed putting his head on his hands worried about how Marie was doing at the other end of the hall.

He had fallen into a troubled sleep when he had first came to bed but his arms had felt empty without Marie's soft, warm body cuddled into him and he had woken from a nightmare not long after. Was Maire suffering the same?

He felt like he had before she had came into his life. He wasn't Logan like she had told him - not with her gone. He was Wolverine.

**Hey guys. Sorry if you think this chapter is a little stunted and don't worry, her parents will be gone pretty soon (like in the next chapter;-)) and she will lose her temper - ****I hate stories were people do nasty things and then everybody hugs and makes up (in some cases it does make sense but in others it just bugs me)**

**I am still trying to get their relationship over in small ways but I thought it would be good to see how they feel when forced to seperate, leading to the conclusions at each of their POV and hopefully showing just how much they need each other (???)**

**Please let me know what you think/feel about this.**

**Enjoy the rest of your week.**

**:-)**


	21. Chapter 20

**I own nothing**

**Chapter 20**

Marie hissed as she splashed her face with freezing water and glanced in the mirror above the sink. Her eyes were strained, lustreless and bloodshot, her face was drawn and her hands were shaking.

The night before had been horrible.

Both Logan and herself had had hardly slept for the past couple of nights and she was glad of it in a way if they were no be separated for a while but she had been so tired that she had not been able to keep her eyes open and had against her will fallen asleep.

Almost as soon as she had felt herself drift she had found herself in the middle of a nightmare. She was at the statue of liberty but it wasn't the statue of liberty as she knew it. Where she had expected to see Magneto standing in front of her it had been a blurred image in a green uniform. She felt wires being forced through her skin and into her bones - filling her with unbearable pain.

She had woken in a cold sweat with both Erik and Logan trying their best to calm her down. But it had been useless.

There had been no real Logan there to hold her or whisper to her or even kiss the top of her head as she knew he did when he thought she didn't notice. He hadn't been there to stroke her face or...

A tear escaped from beneath her lids and she backed up against the wall of the bathroom and sank to the cold, hard floor. She had spent the rest of the night huddled, shaking underneath her quilt, hugging Logan's pillow so her so tightly she was surprised the seams didn't burst. She had buried her head in it and had found a little comfort in his scent that clung to it.

She had never thought that she could miss someone so much and it had only been for one night. A few hours without him and she fell apart. She missed his arms around her. The sound of his breathing and when she had her head in his chest the sound if his steady heart beat beneath her ear...even the sometimes compromising positions she would wake up in...maybe even them the most.

_Oh no you don't Marie, don't even go there. _

She understood why Logan had to go back to his own room.

Because of her parents.

Her stupid, stupid parents.

They hadn't wanted her when she needed then and now that they needed her she didn't want them. She didn't need them anymore. She had all that she needed. And they were separating her from him.

She stood up carefully and headed back to her room.

Today was going to be a long day.

* * *

Logan stood in what had been a very nice room before he had lost it last night.

After waking he had giving up all hope of trying to sleep and so he had been more that aware when Marie had screamed in her sleep - he could even hear the gasps for breath that she took.

His claws had came shooting from his arms and straight into the mattress. He felt useless. He could not go to her and yet it was impossible for him to just sit and do nothing. He knew that he parents had been put into a room between them and a part of him wondered if they would hear her and go to her. And they had heard her, he could hear their muffled conversation from down the hall and they had left her.

His claws had shredded through the mattress and every piece of furniture in the room wishing that it was her poor excuse for a father, until he was left standing surrounded by sliced material and broken wood.

_Her parents had better leave soon. _

* * *

Xavier observed Rogue and Logan across the kitchen.

Their strained faces and Rogue's red rimmed eyes told him all he needed to know without even going into their heads. Both of them had not slept well at all the night before.

He had known as soon as they had woken and when they had searched for each other to find the bed empty and he had known when Rogue's parents had woken because of the noise coming from their daughter's room and neither of them had tried to comfort her. And, he had been more than aware when Logan in his anger and frustration had wrecked his room.

Rogue was sitting at a table with her parents who were filling her in on all the things that had been happening at home and what her 'friends' were up to.

"_Wow darlin' and you say we can talk don't your folks even draw breath?"_ Logan asked her in her mind and Xavier knew that though she looked like she was listening she had been in conversation for some time with her two mental passengers.

"_The great metal man does have a point my dear. Your parents are very annoying...perhaps you should have allowed the real him to rip into your father," _Erik added and she snickered in her head at them.

Xavier took the opportunity to see how she interacted with the two in her head and was still as surprised as he was at the beginning. They all got on fine. Laughing and joking between themselves. Xavier could see though that both Logan and Erik were trying to keep her calm and happy when all she really wanted to do was run away from the situation.

Logan was standing broodingly by the window nursing a cup of coffee and looking Marie over every now and again trying to assure himself that she was well.

Yes. If her parents did not leave soon things could quickly return to the way they had been.

He turned to Ororo who was sitting next to him and smiled at the young woman.

"Ororo my dear, would you mind giving Rogue's mother and father a tour of the building?" he asked her softly.

She lowered her coffee cup from her face and smiled in response. Xavier read from her thoughts that she was worried about Rogue and the affect that her parents showing up would have on her recovery.

"No problem professor,"

Charles heard the sigh of relief that Rogue, Logan and Erik let out when Ororo led her parents away to show them around the school and he rolled himself to his office.

He had promised them both that he would explain the rumours and how her parents had found out and he was not looking forward to it.

A small knock came from his door after a few minutes and he reached out to whoever was at the other side and found Rogue waiting nervously for him to tell her to enter.

_Come in Rogue._

The door swung open slowly and Rogue walked in. He saw the small things that had changed about her over night. She had been so confident and full of life the day before when she had came bounding into his room but now everything about her was slow, measured and careful. She was wearing more than one layer and he knew that Logan had not been happy that morning when he had seen her bagged down in clothing. Dark smudges lined under her eyes and her face was gaunt and drawn. Xavier knew that it was not just lack of sleep that had created such a change but the time spent away from Logan also.

"Rogue, how can I help you?"

"You...you said you knew who was behind the rumours and you would tell me..."she fumbled and began to tug on the sleeves of her top.

He had hoped that there would be more time for him to confront Jean and discuss things with Scott but this girl's life was being directly affected by the gossip and she had a right to know.

"I am afraid my dear that it is one of the telepaths within the school that is responsible for the rumours," he waited for the information to sink in.

"_Damned stupid kids," Logan snarled in her head. _

"_Well that is interesting," Erik mused._

"No words have actually been exchanged but their thoughts are being broadcasted so forcefully that they have taken root within the minds of the more vulnerable and mentally weak within the school," he explained steadily.

"But who? I have hardly spoken to anyone. Who could I have insulted enough to have them think that about me? And how did my parents know?" she asked and Xavier could read the confusion and hurt coming from her in waves at the idea of someone doing that.

Xavier sighed and decided to tackle the easiest of the problems first – how her parents had found out.

"My dear your parents are both human. Where mutants do generally have stronger defences humans have none. As soon as they entered the mansion their minds were inundated with the thoughts that the others within the school have had days to absorb,"

Rogue nodded her head slowly and sank into the seat opposite him.

"But not everyone is being affected by the thoughts though are they?" she asked him and he was glad to avoid the who and why for a little longer though he did know that he would have to address it before she left and he was extremely glad that Logan was not present. He had no doubt that Rogue would tell him but he had a feeling that the feral would take it a lot better coming from the young girl before him.

"No my dear they have not. Their initial mind conditions greatly affected how the thoughts being broadcast were processed. You see it is different from a thought being purposefully implanted in a person's mind. When something concrete is placed in a mind they have no choice but to believe that idea but when the thoughts are being broadcasted then it is up to interpretation. You see the girls within the school were the ones most affected and were the ones who picked up on what the thoughts actually were since they were jealous of you because you were the newest female student and therefore competition,"

Rogue nodded her head once again. Charles knew that she had overheard at some point every single vile and groundless rumour that was circulating about herself and Logan and was sorry for this. Knowing that people were talking about you was one thing but knowing what they were saying and being defenceless in the face of it was something else entirely.

"The boys...well let's just say that they were all willing to think better things of you so all they developed out of it was the occasional doubt of just what was going in between yourself and Logan while Scott has been effected because he views you as a little sister so he doubts the sincerity of what Logan offers you,"

She nodded her head again and Xavier was amazed at how her mind worked even with Logan and Erik in her head her clarity of thought and concentration was amazing.

"But who has been responsible for the rumours...I mean thoughts?" Rogue asked him, frowning slightly as she thought through everything that he had told her.

"I am afraid to tell you that Jean has been at the root of all the rumours Rogue,"

Xavier waited patiently for his words to sink in. He truly had no idea of what to expect from her. With Erik and Logan in her head and the protective stance that they took were she was concerned he waited to see who would react first.

He listened as Erik and Logan both made their opinions known and Rogue told them both quite forcefully to mind their language or shut up. He fought the smile that came to his lips when they both backed down giving the impression of being ashamed with themselves.

"Why?" she asked him calmly.

He sighed. To any normal sixteen year old he would not know how to explain things but his view of the young girl in front of him was that of an adult. In everything that she had done she always conducted herself like an adult even when her parents had shown up and she had every right to throw a teenage temper tantrum she had held things together and spoken calmly even restraining Logan – showing the inner strength that she possessed.

"You have to understand Jean's view on things. She is used to being the focal point of every mans mind whether that man is available or not and since your relationship with Logan has developed since Liberty Island Logan has not given her a second thought and she has grown jealous because of this,"

Rogue sat silently opposite him, leaning forward with her head resting in her gloved hands. He knew that she prized the gloves that she wore since they had been a gift from Logan.

"She is jealous of me?" she asked slowly and Xavier knew that she couldn't see anything in herself for Jean to be jealous of. How wrong she was. She did not know the effect that she had on people. The boys all saw her as the unapproachable, untouchable Rogue who was in need of being protected and even though they viewed her relationship with Logan as suspicious none of them had taken part in the gossip spreading like wildfire around the school. And, despite him telling her about Jean she did not resent the other woman. She was truly beautiful inside and out, there was plenty for Jean to be jealous of.

"Yes Rogue. She is jealous of you," he told her and her mind told him just how unbelievable she still found it.

Rogue stood up slowly and shakily after a few more seconds.

"Thank you for your time professor. I'll...I'll go to by room until Storm has finished giving my parents the grand tour,"

"Very well my dear," Xavier quickly scanned the mansion searching for one particular mind. He quickly found Logan.

Rogue was just reaching for the door.

"Logan is in his room," he told her smiling when she relaxed slightly at his words.

"Thank you professor,"

* * *

Marie knocked the door to Logan's room with a shaking hand. She couldn't grasp just what the professor had told her...just how jealous Jean was that her thoughts had affected the views of nearly every person in the mansion. Had the red headed doctor ever looked in the mirror and compared herself to the women and girls around her? Where was the competition? Exactly, there was no competition at all. Tall and sophisticated versus small and mousy – just what was there to envy? She heard shuffling from behind the door and it opened noiselessly to reveal Logan's tired face.

She had seen him from a distance at breakfast and had been aware of his eyes resting on her on several occasions but she had missed being close to him.

Her heart clenched when she saw the strain in his eyes.

"Hey sugar, do I get to come in?" she asked as lightly as she could though she felt anything but.

He looked behind him and Marie frowned wondering just what he was looking at, especially when he turned back to face her with an ashamed look across his features.

She tried to think what could possibly be wrong until he nudged the door and it swung open giving her a clear view of the room behind him.

There was nothing about the mess behind him that indicated it had once been a bedroom. She could not identify one piece of furniture that she knew had been in the room.

There were broken beams of wood and springs from what she supposed had been the inside of the mattress and what had been the base of the bed and the floor was strewn with torn fabric and fluff.

"Bad night sugar?" she asked him quietly, looking away from the chaos behind him and focusing on his face.

He shrugged his shoulders.

Even though she was still standing in the hall and she knew that anyone could walk along and see them she didn't care and she threw her arms around his waist taking him by surprise and making him take a step into his room. His arms closed around her immediately and she echoed his sigh of relief as the tension and the emptiness flowed from her leaving her content in his arms.

_That's better._

"What did you do Logan?" she asked him softly, pulling away from him and supping his face. She wanted to know what had happened to his room.

He sighed heavily and closed his eyes, leaning into her touch and rubbing his rough cheek against her gloved palm.

She had missed him so much.

"I heard you having a nightmare last night Marie," he breathed opening his eyes.

"Ah,"

"I heard you and I couldn't come to you," he told her hoarsely.

"Oh Logan," she wrapped her arms around him again and she felt him settle his chin in top of her head.

"I kinda lost it a bit," he mumbled and his arms tightened around her.

She allowed the contentment of being in his arms wash over her again and she drew her hands from behind him to grip the front of his shirt, screwing the fabric in her hands and holding him firmly to her. It felt so good to be near him again.

"What is going in here?"

* * *

Marie sprang back from Logan and he released his hold on her.

He had allowed himself to become so lost in the scent and sound of her that he had totally blocked out everything else, not even noticing when the three people appeared at the open door to his room.

He smelt the fury coming from Marie's father and spun himself about so that she was behind him, shielding her from anything or anyone that might have harmed her.

He quickly took in the appearance of the three at the door.

Her father looked furious and ready to do anything while Storm was trying her best to calm down her mother who was throwing panicked glances between her husband and daughter.

"So the rumours are true then," he father sneered.

Logan's claws burst from his arms and he growled.

He had had enough of this. These people had only been in the mansion a day and were ready to believe every fowl story that had been fabricated by some jealous female mind – there was no doubt in Logan's mind that a girl was responsible for the stories and he would be finding out from Xavier just who it was as well. He launched himself forward and pinned the trembling, weak bully to the wall in the hallway all the self control he has exerted yesterday snapping within a second.

"Now you listen to me bub and you listen good," he spat one arm under the man's chin suspending him by his neck and the other poised at his chest with extended claws.

"Nothing that you have heard or even think about your daughter is true. None of it," he pushed up a bit harder and was rewarded by a wheezing breath.

"It is disgusting that you even considered them being true yesterday and that you are ready to jump at the chance to believe them today...you do not deserve to have Marie as a daughter. She is nothing like you," he snarled his vision clouded by red.

He saw the fear deep in the man's eyes with approval. He felt a soft touch on his arm and picked up Marie's soft scent. Her father eyes darted from his face to the place on his arm where Marie's small hand rested.

Logan breathed steadily and deeply drowning himself in her scent and slowly he retracted his claws and with a warning growl he released his hold on her father and he doubled over breathing and coughing.

He turned to face Marie not sure what to expect. In his mind her father had been asking for it but then the man was still her dad...

She smiled at him softly though, banishing all his fears and whispered a small thank you to him before facing her parents.

Her father was straightening up with the help of her trembling mother and Storm was now standing to the side obviously thinking it best to stay out of the way.

"Marie, just who is this man?" her mother snapped at her and Logan's went to move forward again but the tone in Marie's answer stopped him.

"'He' mother, is the man who saved my life," her tone was steely and sure.

"You have no idea what has happened to me since I left home and neither of you even thought to ask. Instead you think that talking about home will make me forget what happened...as though acting like nothing happened will erase the fact that you both threw me out the house,"

Her parents went to speak but she held up her hand stopping home before they had even begun. Logan had never seen this side of Marie before and on some level he could tell that she was angry in her own right and that both himself and Magneto had taken a backseat in her mind for this one.

"No! Neither of you have the right to talk," she snapped at them and they looked at her in shock.

"One year has passed and you were right mom a lot does happen in a year. So what if the rumours were true. You both gave up your right to have a say in my life when you packed my bag. And now you swan into my life and think that you can start up were you left of and dictate my life and tell me what I can and can't do. Well you are wrong. I don't want either of you. I have made it on my own and proved to myself I can survive without you. So you can both go back home. Tell them I am dead or whatever you want because I am going nowhere,"

With that she grasped Logan's hand firmly in her own and squeezed it. Logan could feel the tremors that wracked her body but he had never been so proud of her before.

Her parents continued to stare at her in shock until her father cleared his throat and straightened up.

"Very well Marie," he said stiffly and Logan's dislike heightened even further.

"We will leave you to this life you have chosen for yourself,"

With that he marched the few doors down with his wife at his heals and they vanished into their room.

Marie continued to tremble violently and Logan drew her into his room followed closely by Storm who began to rub Marie's arms as soon as she got close enough.

"Marie baby are you alright?" Logan asked her as softly as he could – he had a feeling that she did not lose her own temper all that often.

She nodded her head wearily and rested her forehead against his chest causing Storm to stop what she was doing.

"Their leaving," she sighed in relief.

"Yeah baby, they are going,"

**Woop, woop! Go Marie. **

**I was a little stuck for this chapter so feedback would be great. **

**Thanks and have a great weekend. **

**:-)**


	22. Chapter 21

**Still own nothing**

**Chapter 21**

Xavier shook his head sadly and rolled himself from behind his desk. He felt old today.

He viewed all three of his ex-students as his children and he loved them all deeply. He had enjoyed watching them mature both in the use of their powers and as individuals and like any parent he hated the disciplining part of parenting. But that was what he had just had to do and there had been no avoiding it. And they were no longer children. They were adults who were all responsible for their own actions.

He had heard every word and every thought when Rogue had told her parents in no uncertain terms that she did not want them in her life. Xavier could not blame her. Both her mother and father had nothing but selfish reasons in wanting their daughter to return home. He had hoped that there would be some glimmer of paternal love within their minds that he could grasp onto and nourish...but no. And the fact that Jeans thought so easily affected them making them more than willing to believe what was being said only added stronger building blocks to the picture he was getting of them.

They had both stormed down the stairs from their room and burst into his office, her father telling him that he wanted no "mutant tramp" under his roof before they had both sped from the building, down the drive and out of Rogue's life.

It was then that he called for Jean within her mind and asked her to come to his office. He was going to put a stop to this.

She had appeared within minutes at his door and had entered without even knocking a smile plastered across her face and followed closely behind by Scott.

The professor knew that they had both been together when he had called for her but he had not thought that he would accompany her. The he caught the glimmer in her eye as she perched on the arm of one of the seats. She had done that on purpose – hoping to put him of.

_Jean, I will give you the chance now to send Scott away or I will go through with what I called you here for with him present, _he warned her and when he only received a raised eyebrow he began.

"Jean I asked you here to discuss the recent behaviour of the students regarding young Rogue," he began.

"What does Jean have to do with anything professor?" Scott asked looking between Jean and himself, completely confused.

"Jean you have been amplifying and projecting your thoughts and this has been affecting the thought of nearly every person in the building," he continued a part of him pleased when the indifferent expression on her face shifted to one of shock and her eyes widened.

She threw a panicked look to Scott and then a pleading one at him. No. He had given her the opportunity and she had refused it.

"Your jealousy has made that child's time here a misery. Here where she should have felt safe you have gone out of your way to make her feel unaccepted,"

_Do not think that I don't know about what you told her a few days ago Jean that was utterly inappropriate._

She gave him another panicked look and he could tell that she thought he didn't know about that incident.

"Jealousy – what do you mean professor? How can Jean be responsible for what the students are saying about Rogue?" Scott frowned.

"_It is all Logan's fault. If he did not insist on being so near to her all the time there would be nothing fuelling their overactive imagination," _Scott's thoughts rang loud and clear to Xavier and he felt saddened by them, he was about to shatter all of his illusions.

"Jean you have the training to block your thoughts when needed and yet you have not been doing this. You must have seen what was happening and still you did nothing. You allowed the rumours to develop momentum and to continue un-stopped,"

"Oh please," she scoffed standing up and pacing in front of him.

"She is just some silly child and everyone thinks that the world revolves around her," she spat.

Xavier decided that the best thing for him to do would be to block the presence of Scott from his mind completely if he was to do what he had to.

"Why Jean, did it come as a shock for you to realize that not everything revolves around yourself? Yes you are right she is a child. She is the child and you are the adult but she has conducted herself like someone twice her age – in a way that puts you to shame," Jean stood before him with her mouth open trying to grasp at some words.

"And what were you thinking when you contacted her parents that way?" he asked her firmly. He saw the shock on her face and her mouth snapped shut.

_You underestimated me Jean. I picked up on your voice coming over the telephone in their thoughts when they arrived. _

"What were you thinking Jean? You endangered every child within the mansion with your petty jealousy. When they left they thought that Rogue was the only mutant in the building and that was only because they were preoccupied with other things. It is a small miracle that they did not even suspect..." he had shaken his head and rubbed his forehead tiredly.

"This is never to happen again Jean. You can think what you like but you guard your mind from slipping do you understand me and if you ever approach any of the students in the way that you did Rogue I am sorry but you will no longer be welcome here,"

A part of Xavier knew that with the way that everything was with the brotherhood and anti-mutant activists he should not be threatening such a thing but things could not continue and he could think of no other alternative.

Jean huffed and stalked from the room while he dropped his hand from his head leaving a stunned Scott staring after her.

The professor watched as Scott slumped into a seat and turned to face him.

"Just what is going on here professor," he asked him weakly.

Xavier pushed himself into the elevator. He had had to explain everything to Scott and he had even had to tell him just what Jean had been saying to Rogue and her attempt at seducing Logan. He had been hoping that Scott would just leave his questions at the explanation of Jean's projections but he had wanted to know everything.

Xavier knew that Scott loved Jean more than life and he had done so almost from the moment that they had met and he felt the young man's pain.

Charles rolled himself from the elevator and travelled along the dazzling white corridors deep under them mansion at least one couple was happy within the walls of his home.

* * *

Marie sighed, blissfully content as she snuggled deeper into Logan's arms and wrapped her own around him.

She had missed him so much – though it had only been one night of separation.

"_Aww. Marie and Logan sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N"_

_Guys shut up, _she shrieked in embarrassment at Logan and Erik's combined voices.

"Are you alright darlin'?" she could feel Logan's words rumbling through his chest where her head was resting and cuddled closer, latching onto him as tightly as she could.

"I'm great Logan," she mumbled sleepily breathing in his scent deeply. This was way better than hugging his pillow last night had been.

_It would be better though if you guys would shut up, _she told the two men in her head.

Ever since Logan had came to their room that night both Logan and Erik had been insufferable in their hints and comments – acting like a couple of teenage girls.

"_Marie wants some alone time with lover boy,"_ Logan sang while Erik took up humming the bridal waltz.

_What on earth is it with you two? Grow up will ya._

Marie had never known them to be so childish and infantile in their behaviour before and wondered what could have caused it. Things were back to how they had been two nights ago. Back to how they should have always been.

_Look I promised you both a danger-room session and you will get it but honestly when today did you expect me to have the time. Will you please just behave a little longer," _she begged them. She knew that they were both strained beyond measure both of them having been desperate to kill her parents and she was secretly proud of them for being able to stay calm enough for their personalities not to take over her body.

"_Fine," _Erik groused.

"_Scouts honour darlin'," _Logan pitched in sarcastically.

_Finally some piece. _

They both lay in silence for a while and Marie tried to think of some of the best ways to tell him who had been at the route of the rumours circulating about her. She knew he would not be too thrilled. She gave up though seeing no way of telling him without him losing his temper and she guessed she would have to ride it out when the time came.

"So, totally trashed your room huh," she breathed playfully, scooting away from him and resting her head on her arm so that she could see his face.

He rolled onto his side and looked at her so they were both facing each other.

"Yeah. Think the professor will mind redecorating?" he smiled and she could tell that he didn't care whither Xavier minded or not.

"Redecorating," she scoffed, "he'll have to remodel, you totally destroyed your bathroom door Logan," she reminded him playfully and he grinned at her.

"I never do thing by halves baby,"

She felt a warm glow begin to spread in her chest and stomach. He was becoming freer with that endearment and he nearly said it as many times and 'darlin'' and she liked it. A lot. She remembered how angry she had felt when her parents had started to fling such words around like they were going out of fashion. She had gone months without being called something like that...well there was the occasional 'doll' or 'babe' flung at her but personally those names made her skin crawl. When Logan called her 'darlin'' or 'baby' it made her feel special as she knew that he was not free in calling people such things.

She smiled at his slowly and reached out to stroke his face with her gloved hand. She had missed doing that the night before and playing with his hands. It helped to calm her.

"I missed you Logan. One night and it felt like a thousand," she confessed softly.

"I know baby I felt the same," he told her taking her hand slowly from his face and placing it against his lips for the briefest of seconds.

"_First comes love. Second comes marriage. Third comes ba-"_

"_GUYS!"_

**Hi everyone. Thanks to a rather embarrassing incident tonight involing my car breaking down I couldn't sleep so you have that to thank for getting this chapter quicker:-) – every cloud has a silver lining I suppose hehe.**

**I hope you like. I don't do confrontations very well I am afraid but I figure Jean needed a good talking to. **

**Please let me know what you think. **

**Have a great week.**

**;-)**


	23. Chapter 22

**I still own nothing – life is still unfair and whoever decided the ending for X-men needs severely punished *nods head decisively* Stupid film studios and their stupid, rubbishy scripts ahhh. Ok I feel better now. On with the show...;-)**

**Chapter 22**

Though Logan had not slept the night before Logan spent the night back with Marie watching her sleep beside him. He had never thought that he would be so dependent on another person – and definitely not a slip of a teenage girl like the one that was next to him, cuddled against him so trustingly and innocently.

Only one night of separation had turned him into a wreck...And from what he could gather she had felt the same way as he remembered her words to him before she had surrendered to sleep.

"_I missed you Logan. One night and it felt like a thousand,"_

She had missed him. Before Marie he could not remember anyone ever being worried or concerned about him or missing his presence in their life – even for a few hours - which, after all, was all it had been.

He had held her in his arms while she had shook after yelling at her parents and he had heard them both stalk past the closed door of his room, neither of them even pausing to say goodbye to their daughter or by the sound of it to even think about it either. His sensitive hearing picked up on their angry words to the professor and his anger had spiked again when he heard her father's name for her. He heard them barge from the mansion and the rumble of their car engine as they drove down the gravelled drive. The one thing he regretted about the whole thing was that he had not terrified her father for quite as long as he wished he could have. He had never been as satisfied by another person's fear as he had been by the pure terror that had been on her father's face and in his eyes. He had played the big man when insulting his daughter but when served up with his own treatment he cowered like any other bully.

True her mother had said nothing to insult her daughter but she had done nothing to defend her either which in Logan's book was as bad as throwing the insults.

Logan was glad that they were both out of her life.

They had spent the rest of the day together and Storm who had been standing watching them with a small understanding smile on her face went to her classes telling Marie that she was excused from classes for the day.

Marie had been more than right with her rounding up of the previous night. Those few hours apart had felt like a thousand and they both acted like it had been also. They talked and walked and just enjoyed being together.

While the rest of the students were in their classes they went for a walk in the woods surrounding the mansion and Marie never took her gloved hand from his own uncovered one. He had moved to put his own pair of gloves on before they had left the mansion but she had not let him. He knew that she liked to feel the heat from his body through the material and if he wore gloves she could not be able to do this so he obeyed her without question.

The weather had began to drop cold enough outside for her to wear the scarf that he had gotten her for the first time and he drank in the sight of her in her cloak like coat and scarf. She looked like she had stepped straight out of some fantasy film. The hood from the scarf framed her face and gathered loosely under her chin where she had wrapped the sides around the back of her neck and along with her flowing coat, white streaked hair and delicately gloved hands it gave her an air of mystery.

_It's no wonder all the boys are taken with her. She doesn't even know what kind if an affect she has on men. _

They had rambled about the woods for the majority of the day and they had both sat down against a tree after a few hours of their aimless walk. Marie had leaned automatically into his side with her head resting against his shoulder.

He breathed in her scent along with the fresh smell of the trees and foliage. Everything had been so peaceful and his nightmare from the night before vanished entirely from his mind as he soaked up her presence.

"Was your dream really bad sugar?" Marie asked him gently, her soft drawl the only noise in the silence.

He sighed and shifted slightly to wrap his arm around her shoulder.

_Worse because you weren't their darlin'._

"Same as usual darlin'," he answered her, playing with a strand of her hair that had escaped from her hood.

"What about yours baby?" he asked her remembering the utter uselessness and anger that had filled him the night before when he had heard her dreaming. He wanted to kill her parents all over again.

"Same sugar, just the same," she mumbled.

"Logan...did my parents hear me do you know," she asked unsteadily.

"Yeah darlin'...I'm sorry" he pressed a kiss to the top of her head and held her tighter knowing how much the knowledge was hurting her.

"And they never came to make sure I was alright..." she trailed of staring ahead at the lines of trees surrounding them and breathing out shakily.

"Darlin' they are not worth a second thought," he told her gently but firmly, the sadness in her voice tearing him apart.

"I know but they are still my parents Logan and well...they did love me once...but they heard me having a nightmare and they didn't even..." she sighed heavily and waved a small hand about as though trying to grab the right word as it flew by but she gave up and grabbed the hand that was hanging over her shoulder.

"Thank you for being in my life Logan," she whispered hoarsely and Logan's chest tightened at the sound of tears in her voice.

He squeezed her hand. "My pleasure Marie,"

Logan brushed a stray strand of hair from Marie's sleeping face. She had slept through the whole night with not so much as a distressed whimper and her heart had been beating steadily also giving away no sign of any internal terror and his thought drifted again to the previous day.

They had both sat in silence in the woods for a bit longer before Marie had began to doze against him and they headed back, his arm wrapped around her waist as he helped her to keep her balance as she sleepily walked beside him.

It wasn't until they had returned to the mansion and seen that everyone was in the kitchen having dinner that they both had realized just how long they had been outside.

Marie had darted up to her...no it was their room again, to put away her jacket while he went into dinner to sit at the table with the rest of the teachers. He was surprised to see that Scott was not sitting next to Jean with the normal love struck, dopey smile on his face but was instead sitting on **his **side of the table next to the seat that Logan normally took which was as far away as possible from the red headed doctor. He could smell the slight anger of the other man and something else. He was surprised to have him sitting next to him. The leader of the X-men had made it no secret that he didn't like him-

"_I trust that everything is alright with young Rogue after her parents left this morning Logan?"_ the professor's voice rang about his head causing him to gaze at the other man – annoyed.

_Why does he have to do that? He must know it bugs the hell out of me._

_Yeah Wheels she is good. Not like you didn't know already._

He glared at the professor and he gave him a sly knowing grin that only confirmed what he had thought.

_Stupid telepaths._

He could smell and hear Marie the moment that she entered the room and he glanced quickly toward her.

He hated meal times. Sure he got to see her but he did not get to sit with her or near her. Storm and Cyclops had for a while but they had stopped some weeks ago so she mostly sat silently by herself at one of the smaller tables.

"Hey Rogue, come sit with us,"

Now those words coming out of a student's mouths had shocked him like nothing else and his eyes had spun to take in the sight of a group of girls sitting at one of the tables with an empty seat. The girl dressed all in yellow - what was her name...Jubilee that was it – Jubilee was patting the seat energetically with one hand and waving to Marie with another. He turned back to watch Marie who was smiling faintly and tugging at the sleeves of her shirt nervously but walking towards the table none the less.

Logan had been pretty convinced at this point that the pod people had came during the night. Scott was sitting nowhere near Jean instead of being plastered to her side acting like a lovesick puppy and the kids weren't acting like idiots towards Marie...in fact he hadn't even picked up on one cold comment from any of them since he had entered the room. He had grown used to hearing their conversations and their ever changing views on Marie and the temperature of his blood had very often sky rocketed because of it. But not one word.

He glanced over at the professor who was watching the groups' interactions with Marie and smiling softly. His nose twitched as he picked up on the heavy, sickly scent of resentment or jealousy and his eyes swung to Jean who was also watching Marie, a sour expression on her face.

He felt a grown build in his throat and it escaped softly - a low rumble enough to serve as a warning.

The meal went quietly from then on. He kept getting funny looks from Scott who unnerved him slightly but he focused his senses on Marie and the girls at the other table. If any of them stepped out of line they would be headless before they could blink. He liked it that they were extending friendship to his Marie but he did not want it to prove false...to be some nasty joke on their part.

Finally once the meal was over he watched Marie say goodbye to the girls at her table and leave with a small frown on her face that only he noticed. Leaving enough time between her leaving and himself he got up from the table and followed her quickly.

But not quickly enough.

"Logan, wait a minute please,"

He had turned around – annoyed – at the sound of Scott's voice.

"What is it Cyclops?" he growled, angry at being stopped on the way to check on Marie.

The man in front of him came back with no biting remark or sarcastic comment which surprised him. Scott was not shy in showing his dislike of him and his relationship with Marie – he had a feeling it had something to do with his flirting with Jean when he first arrived but surely the guy could see through that one eye of his that he WAS NOT interested. He had something better than the red headed doctor could ever offer...indeed HAD offered him.

Scott took in a deep breath and Logan prepared himself for a lecture. The only reason that he put up with him was because Marie for some unknown reason liked him.

When still nothing came out of his mouth Logan decided to make the first move.

"Listen talk already or go and make up with the doc," he snarled.

Still nothing.

Logan spun about and went to walk away thoroughly irritated.

"Thank you,"

_Wait a minute. WHAT!_

Logan stopped walking again and turned slowly. The pod people had definitely invaded the mansion.

"What?" he asked, completely confused and thinking that he had imagined what he had just heard. The laser shooting mutant hated his guts what in earth was he thanking him for.

"I am sorry and thank you," he repeated.

_OK. Not helping. _

"Why and what for?" Logan tried again. He really wanted to go and see Marie. If there was some kind of disease going around the mansion he wanted to make sure she hadn't caught anything.

"I know what she...what Jean tried," Scott breathed and everything fell into place inside Logan's head. Ah, he had discovered that the good doctor wasn't quite the angel she made herself out to be.

"And...well...thank you. I am sorry I had you all wrong," with that Scott walked of back towards the kitchen.

Feeling as though any minute someone would jump out with a video camera like in those programmes many of the mansion's teens liked to watch he shook his head and walked up to Marie. He heard music playing and movement before he even opened the door.

When he pushed the door open he saw Marie floating around the room, straightening the bedding and twitching the curtains humming along with the radio.

He watched her, entranced, as she swayed about the room until she noticed him and stopped. He saw the blush rise on her face turning the tips of her ears red – she looked so cute.

"Hi," she mumbled and he smiled at her walking into the room and shutting the door carefully behind him.

He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her small frame contentment washing over him at having her in his arms. She rested her head against the heart that belonged to her and he heard her deep sigh.

"Is it just me or have we entered the twilight zone," she giggled into his chest referring to what had happened with the students.

Logan laughed – it looked like he wasn't the only one who had noticed the strange behaviour.

"Darlin' I am considered unstable but I am seriously questioning the sanity of everybody in the building," he chuckled.

Marie began to shift next to him dragging him from his thoughts and he heard her heart beat pick up slightly as she began to wake up.

She rubbed her head sleepily against his chest like she always did and he waited for her to start purring only to be disappointed like he always was – she acted so much like a sleepy kitten he was sure she would our one morning. He stroked her face gently with his gloved fingers and she leaned slightly into his touch a small hum coming from her throat.

"Come on sleepy. Wake up darling," he coaxed quietly.

"Mmm," she groaned swatting his chest lightly with her fist and snuggling deeper into him, obviously fighting waking up.

Logan laughed low in his throat. In general Marie was a morning person but she was adorable on the rare occasions that she acted like this.

"Come on baby, rise and shine," he tried again playing with her hair aimlessly and twirling it with his finger.

"Logaaaaan," she groaned swatting his chest again and rolling away from him to the other side of the bed.

She curled up into a tight ball and he could hear her small yawn as she tucked one of her arms under the pillow and nestled her head into it. Logan rolled over a soft a soft smile in his face intending to watch her until she came around. Her hair was all messy and the pony-tail she had put it up into was flopping to the side and no longer in the middle of her head - leaving a strip of pale skin uncovered at the back of her neck between where her hair started and the collar of her nightgown. He had an overwhelming urge to lean over and press a kiss...

_Whoa Logan. Stop those thoughts right there._

He launched himself from the bed and ran his hands through his hair shaking of his thoughts.

Leaving the room after giving Marie one last lingering look he went to what was left of his old room and dragged out of the ruined dresser one of the clean shirts he had transferred from their room the night before – not wanting to be seen going to the room by her parents for clean clothes.

Fifteen minutes and one shower later he headed back to see if Marie was up yet. He could not believe the turn that his thoughts had taken. She trusted him and by just thinking what he had he had betrayed her trust but seeing that small bit of seldom exposed skin had been enough to send his mind into melt-down. He did love her but he was not stupid. He knew that she was young and hurt.

He cleared his throat and knocked on the door lightly. It was still early so they had plenty of time before the rest of the mansion woke up.

"Come in," Marie's voice sounded clearly from the other side of the door with no sign of sleepiness.

Breathing steadily he walked in to be greeted by the sight of Marie standing by the dresser brushing her hair, with thankfully all skin covered...well all the skin that could trigger any thoughts was covered anyway.

She was singing something under her breath.

"...Marie sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G..."

_K-I-S-S-I-N-G. Kissing! What the hell!_

"...fist comes love..."

_Someone has to die._

"...second comes marriage..."

_Yip. A slow painful death. _

"...third comes – Guys I swear I am going to seriously injure you both-"

Logan stopped the stream of curses that had started against this unknown competition and listened as she began to hiss under her breath as she messed about with tidying drawers and folding her nightgown.

"I don't care if you think it is impossible I'll think of something," she snapped.

"Oh ya think. Remember this Erik I have Charles in the building...Yeah that's got you thinking hasn't it," she sounded smug and Logan was amused at how she was handling the two voices in her head especially if they were giving her some bother.

But just who was she in the tree with...?

"Morning sugar," she spoke lightly after a few second of silence, turning from the drawer smiling at him.

"Mornin' darlin', what do you want to do this mornin'?" he asked her trying to keep his tone calm and normal. She was not going to find out what he had nearly done this morning and she was not going to find out that she was jealous of some stupid kid in some stupid song.

She tugged on her gloves and tucked her neatly brushed hair behind her ears.

"If you don't mind could we head to the danger-room, I promised them," she tapped lightly on the side of her head,"a session when they behaved so well the other day,"

Logan nodded his head in understanding. After the reaction that Remy had got (and that boy was so dead if he ever messed up again) when he had shown up in the school he was surprised that she did not go all Magneto when her parents shown up. He was secretly amused with her referring to them ads though they were a couple of school kids.

"Sure thing darlin'," he reached out a hand and grasped hers firmly when she placed her own in it.

Walking quietly through the school she swung their hands between them just like she had gotten into the habit of doing. Once they were in the passages beneath the mansion they began to talk again and he could tell that she was getting more and more anxious when her steps became quicker and longer and her sentences more broken.

He watched her from the control room and the sheer force of her actions within the simulation showed him just how much she had been holding back. Simulated metal objects flew about the fake mansion at her whim and even though she had been using the simulated claws less and less she used them freely against furniture and opponents. He had been impressed by her skill the first time she had entered the danger-room but then he had learned that it had been a level one simulation and through the few weeks she had been using it she progressed rapidly until he was in awe of what his little Marie was capable of when she combined her mind with that of himself and Magneto. She was a force to be reckoned with.

She continued to battle her way through the simulation until it was completed and she slumped panting against the wall, her head in her hands and her knees drawn up to her chest, her hair was sticking to her sweat soaked forehead.

"I hope...you guys...are satisfied now," he heard her gasp as he made his way down the steps from the control room as the walls and rooms of the mansion faded away to reveal the dark, white striped walls of the danger-room.

He crouched down in front of her and she raised her head from her hands and gave him a tired smile but her eyes were glowing showing him that she felt better.

"You OK darlin'?"

"Yeah Logan they are easier now," she told him and he rose from his crouched position and helped her up. She fell against him, losing her balance and she giggled softly, clutching at his arms to stay up.

She looked up at him and her giggling stopped and the smile slowly faded. Logan felt as though his heart was thundering in his ears and breathing was becoming very difficult. He could hear Marie's quickening heartbeat and felt tiny tremors running through her. Against his will he leaned forward and reached out to out his arms around her –

"Simulation complete,"

The metallic female voice of the danger-room's inbuilt computer system had them both leaping back from each other and looking around awkwardly.

Logan coughed while Marie tugged at her gloves and glanced around the room like she was expecting the whole mansion to appear through the walls.

"Umm...I guess we had better head back up," she stumbled already turning to the door.

"Yeah,"

_What the hell was that? Logan get a grip will ya!_

What had just happened reminded him strongly of what had happened on the train a few months ago when he had gone to fetch her. Something beyond himself had drawn him to her but before anything else could have happened the train had shuddered to a start. He remembered how they had both pulled away from each other. She had sat back into the corner of her seat while he had removed his arm from around his shoulder. Even then had he known in some deep part of himself how much she meant to him?

"You comin' sugar?" Marie asked from the door, smiling nervously.

He rushed after her and took her hand when she held it out. He could smell the embarrassment coming from her and the nervousness as well.

_Damn, damn, damn! _

The journey back to the ground floor of the mansion was silent and slow. When they came out the elevator it was to the noise of everybody in the kitchen at breakfast.

"I didn't think I had been that long Logan," Marie whispered, the first words that she had said to him since they had left the danger-room.

He squeezed her hand before letting it go and nudging her gently in the direction of the chatter.

"You go in first darlin' and I'll be through in a few minutes," he whispered and she smiled at him, nodding her head and disappearing through the door.

Once he heard the sound of her being invited to sit at a table he leaned back against the door and growled angrily.

"Hell, Logan. What were you thinking?" he hissed under his breath, running his gloved hand over his face and breathing heavily.

He didn't know. He didn't know what had came over him. He had not been thinking. It was like he was standing outside of his body watching as everything happened. He thought through everything again. He could feel and taste the air becoming thicker and hear Marie's heartbeat pick up in her chest as her smile had faded from her lips. He had no doubt that she had seen something flicker through his eyes...but just what had she picked up on?

"Logan," he took his hands from his face to see Storm smiling at him.

Out of all the X-men Logan had to admit that Storm was his favourite. She was not overbearing and judging like the rest of the so called do-gooders but accepting and thoughtful.

"You joining us for breakfast?" she asked.

"Sure,"

Storm lead the way into the kitchen come dining area while Logan took the gloves from his hands and tucked them into his back pocket. He took his regular seat which appeared to be now directly next to Scott.

_Joy._

Stealing glances at Marie throughout breakfast he listened intently to the conversation. It seemed that she was being filled in on all 'secrets' of "mutant high" as the students called the school. Who was dating who, who had what powers, what not to eat when it was on the menu...

_These kids are so shallow. _

For some reason he could not imagine his Marie acting and talking the way that the other kids were even before she absorbed Magneto and himself. It just wasn't possible.

"So have you given any thought to what I said yesterday?" the Jubilee girl asked her, innocently toying with her cereal.

"About what?" Marie asked and even though she was facing away from him he could just see that cute little frown that came to her face when she was confused.

"Come on girl, about Bobby," the other girl shrieked and Logan nearly winced as the sound shot through his head.

_That boy._

"You know he like you right?" she added for good measure.

Logan's mind spun back to that morning and the song he had walked in on her singing.

This could not be happening.

He watched as Marie gave a small shrug.

"I don't know Jubilee..." she mumbled.

_They just start talking to her and they are finding her a boy friend. Well thanks but no thanks banana. _

"...who would want to date someone who can't touch?"

Logan's heart clenched.

"You mean no touching at all?" one of the girls asked on a gasp, shocked.

Marie nodded her head.

"None. I can kill with a touch...put my first boyfriend into a coma for nearly a month," she told them and he could see her playing with the sleeves of her top. The conversation was making her uncomfortable. He clenched his fists and heard his knuckles crack. None of these kids had any tact it would appear.

"Hmm...that does makes things a bit difficult..." the girls trailed of and tapped her fingers against the table clearly thinking very deeply.

"Look guys I have to go to my room for a bit, I'll see you in class," Marie stood up quickly and fled the room. Logan could smell the relief coming from her as she sped past him, giving him a small smile and racing up the stairs.

He gave her some time – knowing that after the danger-room session she had had she would be taking a shower.

He took his time to observe the others around the room.

Xavier was nowhere to be seen but sometimes he had to take care of paperwork and stuff in his office so that didn't really bother him.

Scott still seemed to be avoiding all contact with Jean who was sitting sipping on a cup of coffee and throwing daggers at the wall by the look in her eyes.

Storm was her normal self so whatever was happening between the mansion's happy couple was unknown to her.

All the conversations around the different tables were based around the same things that Marie's table had been with the occasional topic being based on school work and assignments. Hmm not one conversation based around Marie. As soon as he had checked on her he was finding Xavier and finding out who was responsible for the rumours.

After twenty minutes and two more cups of coffee he headed up the stairs and the smell of water and Marie's soap at the door to their room confirmed what he had thought.

He walked in to see her tugging impatiently at her hair and he could see a glassiness to her eyes that meant she had been crying.

Pulling the gloves form his pocket he put them on and closed the door. Walking up behind her he took both of her hands in his and lowered them to her sides, stopping her from pulling at her hair.

He knew what had her so upset.

"I heard baby," he whispered softly and she leaned back against his chest her head resting just under his chin.

"I know they didn't mean anything by it Logan but...but...oh I don't know," she finished drawing from his arms slightly and grabbing her hair brush.

Judging by the kind of mood she was in he didn't trust her to brush it herself without hurting herself so he took it from her hand gently as she turned to walk to the bed.

She sat on the bed and folded her legs and he sat behind her running the brush gently through her hair.

She had first let him do this a few weeks before when due to less sleep than usual since their new arrangement she was falling asleep standing up. There was something distinctly intimate about brushing a woman's no not any woman's, Marie's hair Logan had decided. He loved the feel of it running through his fingers – true his hands were gloved but that wasn't the point. It was a moment for just the two of them.

He felt her draw closer and closer to him until by the time that he had finished she was leaning fully against him.

Logan was glad to see that the stunt he had pulled earlier was not making her act differently with him.

He pressed his lips quickly to the top of her head before pushing her away from him gently.

"I have to find the professor darlin'," he explained as he stood up.

Marie rapidly followed his example and stood before him concern flooding her features.

"Nothing wrong is there sugar? You're OK aren't you?" the worry came through thick in her voice and Logan smiled reassuringly at her.

_Trust Marie to think about me first._

"No baby, I'm fine. It's about those stories that are going around," he explained knowing that she knew what he was talking about he saw no need to go any further.

"Oh," she laced her fingers together and stared at the floor.

"Oh?" he repeated. He knew that look. That was the "I know something you don't but you'll go wolverine and take someone's head of so it is better you don't know" look. And he hated it.

"OK darlin' what are you eventually going to tell me," he wheedled and she blushed slightly.

"Um...OK Logan I want you to remember at all times that it wasn't necessarily her fault alright," Marie begged and he nodded his head patiently.

"Alright...well...one of the telepaths in the school took a bit if a...a bit of a disliking to me. They started thinking up of all these different stories and stuff about me and...and projecting them...not on purpose though Logan please remember that,"

Someone had been projecting the stories. Hadn't they seen the effect it had been having? Logan didn't care if it was accidental someone was going to pay – BIG.

"So um...when they projected them they kind of went into others minds and stayed there and that was how all the rumours started," she gulped and continued to play with her gloves and shirt.

"Who darlin'?"

_Who do I go and dismember?_

"Logan they didn't mean to," Marie reminded him.

"Marie...?"

"I was an accident,"

"Now darlin',"

"Logan, they didn't –"

"Baby who was it?"

Marie gulped again and looked up at him.

"Doctor Grey,"

**Dun, dun, dun.**

**For all you who missed the fluffiness of the last chapter I hope this makes it up for you. To be honest I kind of missed writing the cute stuff myself none stop seriousness takes it out of you. **

**Aww Marie and Logan had a 'moment' in the danger-room - CUTE. And Logan is JEALOUS (j-e-a-l-o-u-s (hehe)) of Bobby umm EWWWW. Don't worry Logan there is no competition ;-).**

**Anyway please let me know what you think of this chapter I wasn't entirely sure about some bits and it wasn't until I had finished and read it over that I realized just how much I had squeezed in to it...So yeah opinions would be greatly appreciated.**

**I hope you all continue to have a great week. **

**Thanks :-)**


	24. Chapter 23

**Still own nothing :=-(**

**Chapter 23**

_This is not good. Not good at all. Maybe I shouldn't have said anything. _

Marie watched as Logan slowly took in what she had told him and jumped in shock when claws sprung from his hands and he turned to stalk towards the door.

"_Yes. Real me, you have my blessing," _her mental Logan waved goodbye to the real Logan with a stupid grin on his face as he turned.

"_Do a good job boy," _Erik nodded his head in agreement.

_What is it with these guys? Logan cannot just go off and kill someone. Didn't he listen to a word I said? I basically spelt it out for him. DO NOT KILL WHO WAS RESPONSIBLE. _

Marie dashed in front of Logan and jumped between him and the door putting her hands out on either side of her.

"Darlin' get out the way, now," he growled out and she was surprised - he had never used that tone on her before. He was really angry.

"Logan the rumours have stopped...the other students are talking to me. The thoughts must have stopped too,"

_Yeah right, _Logan rolled his eyes in her head while the real Logan moved closer to her.

She saw the rage burning in his eyes and the anger making his body tense and she had to admit that she was flattered well...ok...more than flattered. She had to admit that though he was a very attractive man in general he looked unbelievable when he was angry. She knew that many people would be terrified to see him so angry but it made her feel safe. That someone could care about her so much was...was...Oh she didn't know what it was but it was definitely something amazing. In fact seeing him like this was doing some very strange things to her head, her chest and her heart, making her thoughts jump to what had happened earlier in the danger room.

"Logan please," she tried again when she realized that she had just been standing staring at him and it was time to talk.

"You cannot just go after anyone who hurts me or doesn't like me it is part of life," she tried to soothe him with her words but they just seemed to make him worse and her mental Logan filled her in on what was going through his mind.

_If they keep it to themselves...she was influencing the whole damn school. You were miserable darlin' because of what the kids were saying and he don't even know the whole of it. _

Before she knew what was happening she was no longer standing between the door and the very angry Logan but was being lifted firmly but gently from her spot and swung about to be placed back on the floor. She stood in shock for a second, her mind registering the door opening and closing again before she found the ability to act.

She swung back to the door and threw it open racing down the corridor passed a very shocked looking Storm.

_Professor I need to know where Dr Grey is. Now! _She screamed in her head hoping that the professor would hear her.

Marie flew down the steps landing with a thump as she jumped the last three just as the professor answered her.

"_The medical lab Rogue. Be careful my dear he is very angry he could be dangerous he could – "_

She tuned him out as soon as she got the information that she wanted. This was Logan. He would never hurt her...he would however - she had no doubt - seriously hurt the red headed doctor if she didn't get a move on.

"_Why can't you just let him carve her up?" _Logan complained in her head as she pushed the buttons and waited for the elevator to come up.

"_I must agree my dear if anyone deserved being taught a lesson it would be that woman,"_ Erik added and she groaned inwardly.

_What is it with you two?_

Sighing in annoyance she leapt into the elevator as the door slid slowly open and she punched the button for the lab floor with her fist and paced the small space waiting for what seemed an age until it finally shuddered to a stop. She raced out of the elevator and along the hall. She had only been to the lab once before and that had been when she had first been brought to the mansion.

She heard a crash and the men in her head smiled in triumph at each other and shook hands.

_You two are sick!_

She bolted along the blinding white hall and grabbed hold of the wall as she spun into the medical lab knocking a stool from where it had lodged – holding the door open. It hissed shut behind her.

She froze in her tracks.

The medical lab was in a mess. The machinery – that she had no doubt was state of the art and very expensive - was in pieces, some of it spitting sparks. She gulped and breathed deeply.

Shatter glass covered the floor and table, while some different coloured liquids dripped from the walls.

She saw them then. Logan had a very terrified looking Jean pinned to the wall at the far end of the room - his claws still on full view. The woman's eyes were wide and staring in her face as she clawed at Logan's arms and hands with her fingers and nails trying to free herself from the vice like hold. No words were being spoken between the two only their eyes were locked together and Marie had a feeling that all the words had been spoken before she had arrived.

Marie knew that all of Jean's efforts to escape Logan's grip were futile. She herself had never been able to escape from his arms during the night once they were both settled.

She could hear the small shriek of fright and pain that escaped from Jean's lips and the snarl that came from Logan. This was worse than his reaction to her father.

Logan was breathing heavily while Jean was breathing more carefully - afraid to move.

The part of Marie that was all Wolverine enjoyed seeing the woman who had caused her so much pain feeling to frightened. Her other part - that was all Magneto - found a cold enjoyment at someone getting their just deserts. But the part that was all Marie didn't like seeing the man that she cared for and lov-

No! Wait a minute.

Marie felt very sick all of a sudden. What on earth –

No she would deal with it later.

No matter what she did not like seeing Logan so angry and uncontrollable. The animal within him ready to rip the throat from anyone who threatened what was his.

_Wait. Since when do I start thinking of myself as his?_

"_Please tell me that was a rhetorical question," _Logan chirped tiredly in her head.

"_You were correct child. You are his. His thick animal head has decided that – in fact had decided it when I got you from the train I would say," _Erik explained to her gently.

_Why is my life so complicated?_

"_Well darlin' it was like this you see –"_

_SHUT UP LOGAN!_

"_Just trying to help,"_

_Well don't._

The two in her head faded slightly as they took a back seat to watch the proceedings.

Marie took a deep breath and tried to think of what to do. She knew that Logan knew she was in the room - his senses probably picking her up before she even left the elevator - but she had his memories and knew that he seemed to enter a kind of autopilot when he got really angry and worked purely on instinct.

"Logan," she whispered it gently and saw him flinch slightly and Jean's eyes flicked desperately to her and then back to Logan while she continued to attempt to gain her freedom.

"Logan," she tried again.

She knew there was no point in her trying to yell and scream at him her mother had taught her one thing - never yell and scream during an argument but talk quietly if the other is screaming at you and your calmness will rub of onto them. She really hoped it worked.

Still no reaction pass a slight flicker in his muscles. But it was something.

She heard the door behind her hiss as it slid open and turned slightly to see Scott and Storm standing just as shocked as she had been when she had entered the room. How long ago had it been? Hours?

Scott jerked to move forward but was checked when Storm placed a hand on his arm and shook her head in warning.

Marie nodded her head in thanks. The last thing any of them needed was Scott barging in. He would only end up with a hole...well...three holes in him.

She turned back to Logan and was it her imagination or was his hold on Jean slackening slightly.

"Logan sugar," her voice came out weaker than she intended and she mentally kicked herself for that. She was supposed to be strong. She needed to be right now.

_I'm only sixteen for crying out loud. _

Something seemed to finally click with Logan though and he turned his head slightly and his eyes hard and angry flitted to her and softened slightly. His snarling lips and creased face relaxed and his hold dropped.

Jean breathed an audible sigh of relief and moved slightly. Marie jumped in fright as Logan spun back to the Dr and tightened his grip again holding her a foot above his head with one arm and slamming his claws through the wall a few inches from her head and snarling again.

_Logan please don't do anything you'll regret. Please. _

"Ever again Jean," he spat low and Marie shivered at his tone.

"Ever again. Anything at all. All I need is a reason,"

When the doctor nodded her head he drew swiftly back from her, taking his arm away so quickly that she fell to the floor in a gasping and wheezing heap.

"Logan," Marie breathed in relief, glad that he no longer had the woman suspended by her throat.

He turned around slowly and walked towards her.

She ran the few steps to him and heard the metallic slide of his claws disappearing into his arms moments before she threw herself at him and wrapped her arms around his neck burying her head in his shoulder careful not to let her forehead or face touch his skin.

She heard Storm and Scott run past them both and fuss over the fallen Jean and then much to her surprise when she looked up it was to see Scott stalking from the room, his fists clenched at his side.

_What was that about?_

She took her arms from about Logan and stepped back slightly, enough to thump his chest with her fists angrily. She didn't care if he was the Wolverine and had some macho, male protector thing going on, he couldn't keep assaulting people and giving her a near heart attack every time he did.

"Don't you ever do that again. Do you hear me Logan?" she snapped angrily still thumping his brick hard chest.

His very well muscled, terribly attractive when not wearing a shirt chest. Images of the cage fight at Laughlin City danced before her eyes as she continued to spout her angry words at him.

_Marie stop those thoughts right now stupid girl. _

"You can't just fly of the handle whenever someone doesn't like me," she yelled a bit louder trying to cover up her own confusion at the drastic turn her thought patterns seemed to have taken in the last few minutes.

She had always known that he was a good looking man. She slept every night with him and she was not blind. But...she just hadn't thought of it that way before. She was looking but not seeing. And suddenly just seeing him defending her from the woman who was the personification of every man's dreams made her feel...

She gulped and looked up. Logan was looking down at her with the firmest, least repentant expression she had ever seen.

"I promised to look after you Marie," he whispered and her insides melted. He stroked her face with his gloved hand and she leaned in to his touch, her stomach giving a lively flip. The fact that there was a half suffocated woman on the floor just behind him was forgotten. There was only the two of them in the room...in the world at that moment.

"And I will keep that promise anyway I can," he told her softly stroking her hair gently back from her face and her tummy did another flip and her mouth went dry, her mind freezing.

This is bad. Very, very, very bad.

This is Logan. I can't be in love with Logan.

**Dun, dun, dun.**

**Ok. So we now know that yes Marie is not completely stupid. Sleeping every night with the finest fictional male specimen ever to grace the television screen and she has noticed woop woop ten out of ten girl. **

**I was thinking of letting Jean of lightly but then I thought...Nahh stuff it lets make her suffer a little ;-).**

**I had some fun playing with mental Logan and Erik in this chapter. **

**I'll apologise now for the length and if the quality is a bit low – I am getting ready for going back to college (BOOOOO!).**

**Anyhoo feedback would be great as always. I have been trying to puzzle out for some time how/when to show that Marie's feelings have changed and would love to know how you think it went. **

**Have a great and safe week.**

**:-)**


	25. Chapter 24

**I still own nothing.**

**Chapter 24**

_Ok Marie girl, think. There has to be a way out of this. Think. This is Logan. You cannot be in love with him do you hear me? You cannot! He will run a mile if he ever finds out. Hmm, maybe I can just fall out of love with him. Hah who am I kidding. _

_This is bad. Very, very bad. This is like a gazillion out of ten on the really screwed up scale. _

Marie stood by her bedroom window looking out into the darkness tapping a gloved finger against the window frame nervously.

_What am I supposed to do?_

She had just discovered that she was one of the slowest girls on the planet. Only now had she discovered that the feeling of overwhelming safety and warmth that flooded her whenever Logan entered a room or the desire for his eyes to rest on her was not as platonic as she had thought – oh no. She had just figured out that she was in love with him.

She, a stupid little teenager was in love with the embodiment of all things violent, with a man of unknowable age, with the man in whose arms she slept each and every night. She was so screwed up.

"_Come on darlin' it's not that bad," _Logan tried to comfort her – AGAIN. She had lost count of the number of times that she heard that throughout the day.

She let out an exasperated sigh within her head. Right now her mental Logan was the last thing that she wanted to listen to. In fact she wanted to shove him in front of an imaginary bus and had actually wondered if it would do any damage.

"_Um... healing mutation darlin'. Sorry,"_

Marie rolled her eyes and ignored him answering instead his last comment.

_How can you say that Logan? I am in love with you...well the real you. I have you in my head for goodness sake – I know everything there is to know about you. Now I am no expert but I doubt even the most devoted couple know __**everything**__ about each other. Besides – age gap...hello. It is wrong. _

But then again since when had having two fully grown men inside a teenage girls mind been right?

Logan rolled his eyes within her head obviously not appreciating that comment about age while Erik shifted to the front.

"_Well child it is a known fact that women mature at a faster rate than men both mentally and physically so mathematically speaking you are probably both the same age," _Erik's mature tones drifted through her head for the first time since her startling revelation.

_Thank you so much Erik that really makes me feel better,_ she replied sarcastically.

Men! They were so dense at times. They were in her head and they still couldn't see things from her view.

"_What! It is a scientific fact I will have you know young lady,"_ he added, clearly not seeing how his words could be anything but comforting and reassuring and puzzled by them having the opposite effect on her.

_This is a disaster. _

_How am I supposed to be able to act as though nothing has changed? How can I do this without making a fool of myself? I can't even sleep by myself because I still have nightmares sometimes even while he is here and the other night was horrible. _

"Darlin' are you OK?" the care filled grumble came from the bed and she spun about.

She had forgotten all about Logan.

_Yeah right! Who are you trying to fool? You've known he was there the whole time. _

Marie gave him a small smile and tried to calm herself down knowing that he would be able to pick up on her bizarre emotions with his senses.

He was sitting up on the bed with his back against the headboard his face creased with worry. It was about midnight she guesses and he had not came into the room until about half an hour ago after doing his big male protector, nightly prowl of the mansion and she felt guilty for making him worry when he must be tired.

"I'm fine sugar," she told him softly, walking towards the bed and sitting on the edge. She checked that her gloves were in properly and pulled her nightgown tighter around her body.

She felt the bed shift behind her and it dipped enough with the weight of Logan's metal lined skeleton for her to fall backward and into his arms. Her heart picked up frantically and she stiffened slightly as his arms closed around her and he pulled her against him. She willed herself to calm down.

_This is Logan Marie. The same Logan you were with a week ago. The same you were with this morning. Nothing has changed. _

Logan sighed heavily and she knew that he must have heard and felt her heart nearly leap from her chest.

"Marie..." he mumbled weakly and she froze again but this time for a different reason.

"Marie you are not afraid of me are you?"

* * *

Logan could not help being what he was. It was in his genes or more specifically his X one.

As soon as Marie told him who had been responsible for the vicious rumours circulating the school he had seen red. He had been angry at her father but what he felt now, eclipsed that feeble attempt at rage completely.

That woman had dared to sway everyone's opinion of his girl to match her own twisted view and all because she was jealous. All because she did not get from him what she had wanted.

He had seen the jealousy and spite in her eyes on more than a few occasions and had smelt the matching scents until his nose had burned with it. He had held himself back with a strength that he did not think he possessed but that had all crumbled to dust at Marie's quite voice telling him that it was the doctor who was responsible for everything that had been said about her.

His claws had came shooting from his arms before he had managed to stop them thanks to being directly linked to his rising anger - his anger that had been quickly getting out of control.

He was aware of growling at Marie and seeing the shock in her eyes and written plainly across her face. He could not help it. Someone had threatened her and she was his. Jean had wronged her by what she had done, accidental or not and every protective instinct in his body was screaming at him to do something about it.

He knew that he was dangerous when he got in such a state. He had seen what he could do many times after the fact. He remembered grasping Marie around her small waist and lifting her effortlessly from the ground, putting her behind him and running through the door and down the corridor, not even having the presence of mind to enjoy holding her so close to him.

He followed the thick, pungent scent of the one Doctor Jean Gray through the corridors of the school and down through the startlingly white corridors beneath the mansion – the scent becoming stronger and thicker with every step he took. The closer he came the angrier he became. He clenched his fists in rage, his claws still ready to rip something...or someone to pieces.

He entered the medical bay and memories of the last time he had been there flooded his mind and soul. He had been worried about Marie and how she was - doubting that the professor and doctor were telling him the truth and puzzling over just what his feelings for her were. It all seemed so long ago.

He growled when the door slid open to reveal the doctor leaning over a microscope the very picture of self sacrificing medic. He was not fooled. Beneath the beautiful exterior there lurked a demon matching her red hair to perfection.

She looked up, her gaze wide and startled when he barged into the room throwing a stool out of his way and pushing over a table, sending instruments and test-tubes flying to the ground or to smash against the wall – he felt the slight prick on his skin as some of the shards lodged into his body but he paid them no mind as his skin healed as quickly as it opened.

He could smell her fear, see the panic in her eyes – the expression of a cornered deer - and he revelled in it. It was about time the heartless witch felt something other than the smugness and jealousy that she so regularly did. He wrapped his hand about her throat (retracting his claws) and feeling the delicate windpipe and squeezing as he backed her up against the wall. He heard her gasp and felt animal satisfaction at having power over his prey.

This woman had made his girls life at this school a living hell. Oh he knew that she was hurt by not being accepted by her fellow students. He knew that his presence eased her slightly – he offered her the acceptance that she craved – even if she never voiced her need – but she was young and she needed to be accepted by those her own age and that woman had made it impossible with her poisonous thoughts and actions.

Jean wheezed in his grip.

"You...It was you," he growled out, shaking her by the throat her head banging against the wall. He saw her wince and was satisfied.

"Logan," she wheezed her face turning red as she tried to breathe.

He shook he again angered at her use of his name remembering the number of times that Marie had screamed it when in the grip of a nightmare or whispered it when waking him from one of his own night terrors.

"Never again Jean do you understand me," he snarled, his grip tightening even more as she clawed at his arms desperately trying to free herself from his grip. But he was not releasing her. He was not going to kill her - a part of his mind screamed at him that Marie would be upset but he was not going to let it slide.

"You stay away from Marie. If you so much as look at her wrong nothing will stop me do you understand me?" he shook her again and she nodded as much as his grip on her throat would allow her.

He heard a crash behind him but his instincts detected no threat so he ignored it, too busy installing fear to breathe into the woman before him.

His mind was in that familiar haze. His attention focused upon the spiteful woman who was at his mercy.

"Logan," the voice of an angel drifted to him through the red fog that filled his mind but he ignored the gentle summons and growled when Jean let out a squeal of pain. It was what she deserved. Nothing that he could inflict upon her would make up for what Marie had been put through.

"Logan," the voice came to him again shattering the haze little by little. Only that voice could bring him back from the fury.

"Logan, sugar," that voice, that name, it flowed to him and his muscles relaxed slightly. But the voice was faint and shaky - not strong and confident.

He loosened his grip slightly on Jean, withdrawing from his rage and focusing on Marie. He could hear her every breath, her every heart beat and smell her soft scent as it rid his senses of Jean.

He felt the tension run from Jean's body as his grip slackened. And that she thought she could escape so quickly angered him.

No!

Anger consumed him swiftly and he quickly returned all his attention to the doctor. Tightening his grip he held her tightly lifting her by her throat up into the air and slamming the claws of his other hand into the wall near her head. He heard her heartbeat stop for a moment before picking up again and beating wildly in her chest...

All this had happened that morning and it felt like a lifetime.

He was now in their bedroom and Mare was in his arms. But something was different.

He had heard her heart beat race frantically since he had entered the room and heard her shaky breathing.

And then when she had tumbled into his arms on the bed he had heard both her breathing and heart freeze before starting to race.

So he asked the only thing that he could think of to account for the change.

Had he frightened her?

He knew that he was frightening sight when he was angered and she had just seen him have someone by the throat. He prayed that the day would never come when she would see him for the animal that he truly was but had that day come?

He waited patiently for her to reply not knowing what he would do if she said yes.

She shocked him by swivelling quickly within his arms and looking up at him her eyes deep and bottom less.

"Never Logan," she told him firmly and he felt hope.

"Never think that. You will never frighten me," she raised one small hand to his face and stroked his cheek.

He felt as though the weight of the world had been lifted from his chest.

No one could say something with so much feeling and conviction and not mean o tans he could smell no lie coming from her.

He crushed her to him and held her tightly, her hand going from his face to wrap around his neck and he could feel her breath against his skin.

"Never, never, never Logan. Never think that," she said into his shoulder, shaking her head against him.

She was not frightened of him. He had not scared her with his display that morning. Well, what was wrong with her then...?

**Ahhhh. As you can probably tell I hit a major blockage with this chapter and tried to get round it and this is what I came up with. **

**So I only have one thing to say - Please tell me I have not single handedly ruined the story with this chapter. PLEASE!**

**Have a great weekend and stay safe.**

**:-)**


	26. Chapter 25

**I still own nothing. I know very sad isn't it?**

**Chapter 25**

Logan paced the professor's office, pivoting and retracing his steps over and over again while Xavier just sat and watched him – waiting patiently with his fingers linked in front of his chin.

Logan's mind was racing out of control. He had been thinking about this non –stop during the month since he had lost his temper and gone for Jean. Marie had started to act so differently with him. They still slept each night together but she was distant while she was awake, only drawing close to him when she was asleep and her defences fell – only then were things the way they had always been. He did not know what to do. The distance between them was ripping him apart inside.

"You said you would help Xavier," he finally burst out, stopping his restless pacing and running a hand through his hair as he looked at the professor. Silence filled the room and the professor raised one eyebrow and just stared at him intently in that annoying way.

_Damned mind reader, he isn't going to make this easy for me. _

Logan growled low in his throat with frustration.

"About my past..." he trailed off and the professor nodded his head. Logan knew that look. After all the time that he had spent at the mansion he recognised the "be quiet, I will answer you after ten minutes of condescending silence" pose when he saw it. He allowed a slight growl to rumble through his chest just to voice his annoyance but stayed silent otherwise not wanting the professor to take any longer than necessary just to spite him.

He did not really care about his past in the same way that he had when he had first arrived at the mansion not when he had Marie, but he needed to know who he was...or rather who he had been and he could no longer handle the gap that was developing between them with each passing day. She had told him that he hadn't frightened her that day with Jean and he believed her, he could never smell fear coming from her. No...It was confusion, nervousness and dare he even hope...attraction. NO. It was obviously his overactive wishing lately interfering with his senses. But...he could swear that he was picking up on the scent more and more...

Whatever it was however lust seemed like a too strong a word. Lust was the uncontrollable, surface appearance driven, hormone fuelled scent that many of the mansion's teens reeked of every day of the week. This...whatever it was...if anything...was softer...warmer and totally Marie. But it wasn't anything was it? It was just his imagination.

He would leave. He would go away and give her time. Give himself time. There had been no nightmares for the whole month and the professor and suggested that a contributing factor to them may have been a subconscious reaction to the rumours that had been circulating and the way she was being treated by the other students. Well the rumours had stopped and she had even made friends with some of the kids – Frosty amongst them much to his annoyance. That Gambit kid still came to the school from time to time but had decided that the environment was not for him.

_Clever kid._

His own nightmares had become almost non-existent and he knew that he had Marie's presence and influence to thank for it. He still had them occasionally, the last one being a few weeks before. He had been trapped within his own mind yet a part of him could feel the soft material of Marie's gloves tracing his face and he had woken up to see her hovering above him, her face creased with concern and worry. He had wanted to kiss the look straight from her face but had had to settle for holding her close instead.

But what mattered was that if he was to leave she would not be alone. And he knew that Storm would look after her, it was clear to him that the weather witch had taken on the post of mother hen to his Marie and he was glad of it.

"Yes indeed Logan and over the past couple of months I have looked into it for you," the professor voice replied at long last, dragging him from his thoughts.

_Finally - silent time over and down to business. _

The professor wheeled himself from behind his desk smiling slightly and headed towards the double doors leading from his office and into the hall beyond.

"Come with me Logan," he instructed, disappearing through the doors not even turning to check that Logan was following.

Logan rolled his eyes and followed him down the corridor more than pleased when some of the students scurried out of his way not even daring to look at him - just what he liked. He wondered where Marie was and what she was up to. It was early evening and all classes were over with...probably with her friends. There was a time when they had both just locked themselves in their room and talked while she did her homework – but not now. Now she would not come to bed until the last of her new friends had gone to bed (he was sure she was using it as an excuse to stay away – but why?) and because of this he spent more time in the danger room. He did not blame her or resent the time she was spending away from him. She had never been accepted by anyone other than him and now she was...But he missed her. He missed being the one she spoke to and the one she confided in and the hours she spent in his arms.

The professor rolled into the elevator and they waited in silence as it travelled down the floors and Logan quickly found himself in a room he had not seen in months.

He had not been in this room since the night they had planned to attack Magneto and get Marie back. He could have so easily lost her that night...

It was a plain room as far as many of the rooms both in the mansion and under it went. There was the display/planning table and some chairs and the cupboards holding the sacred uniforms. Logan remembered how he had been shoved into one of Scott's hero suits. Now that had been uncomfortable. Didn't they realize how difficult the damn thing was to move in? Maybe if it was his size but...damn. And leather – it squeaked and creaked like nothing else – hardly very dignified for the saviours of all things human. He would admit though that it cut a rather good picture and wondered if Marie would ever become one of the exceptional X-Men. She had the makings of a good fighter and was talented enough but he hated the idea of her being hurt or in danger of any kind. Magneto was now in a plastic prison somewhere in some government facility but there were plenty of other dangerous mutants and humans out there. He found himself wondering what she would look like a few years from now in the uniform - small, deadly, dark, mysterious...a knockout. He doubted she would even need any powers.

Xavier stopped his chair at the table and waved his hand over a panel and a grey image jumped out of the table. He had secretly been very impressed by this the first time that he had seen it – not that he would let the X-Geeks know that of course - they were already too big headed for their own good.

He watched as the image seemed to focus itself almost like a camera zooming in to an image.

Grey images of trees and forest gave way to a lake and a dame and ruins of a building or buildings.

"In my search I have found a link to an old military compound at Alkali Lake in the North not far from where you first woke. I think that a journey there would prove productive," the older man told him and the images on the table continued to jump about zooming in and out until it was a map.

Logan remembered only too well waking up in the sub-zero, snow covered landscape with bloodied hands and blades shooting from his knuckles and with no memory of who he was, where he was or even what he was. Of course it hadn't taken him long to figure out that he was a mutant – normal people did not have metal blades in their arms he was pretty sure of that.

"Logan if you do not mind me asking this, what has prompted you now to go and look?"

_Like you don't know?_

"I just think it is time," he mumbled hoping that the professor would take his questioning no further. He knew that the professor knew of his feelings for Marie and he was glad that the older man had not insisted on him keeping his distance from her.

"Marie is getting better and now is as good a time as any I suppose,"

_Lame Logan, very lame. _

"She cares for you deeply you know Logan," Xavier told him softly and he didn't have to say who he was taking about for Logan to know.

_But not enough. _

"Maybe more than you know," he finished, rolling from the room and leaving Logan standing alone.

Logan thought over the professor's words.

He knew that Marie cared for him. In fact in his whole fifteen years of memory she was the only one who did. But how far did that affection go. Brotherly, friendly...fatherly – he grimaced at the thought. His senses obviously couldn't be relied upon.

He didn't know what to think.

* * *

Marie walked about the garden quietly and thinking about the meeting that Logan was having with the professor at that very moment.

_I wonder what about?_

Logan tried his best to avoid any one on one time with the professor or any of the other teachers and she had a feeling that he had been a rebellious teen one hundred years ago.

He growled inside her mind and she stifled a giggle.

_What? I think it is kind of cool. Think of all the things you have seen - all the world changing things...of course it is a shame that you cannot remember any of it, _she laughed and he growled at her again.

"_Someone's in a touchy mood today,"_ Erik sang within her mind and Logan took a swipe at him.

"_And what do you mean by all the things __**he **__has seen? I have seen a fair number of things as well,"_ he added in annoyance and she giggled a bit more before an argument began between them.

While they argued with each other Marie thought about the last month and how she had managed survived it.

She loved Logan and she had no doubts about it or problems with it. Her feelings were not a silly childish crush like many of the mansion still thought she harboured for her rescuer but they were deep and lasting. Erik had once felt this deep attachment for a woman in his younger days and she matched her feelings now with what his feelings had been, knowing for sure that what she felt was real.

Of course if anything did come of it - which she couldn't see happening but what was wrong with indulging in the odd...occasional...OK fine a habitual day dream every so often...fine every hour of every day - they wouldn't be viewed with acceptance either in the mansion or by society in general – but they were mutants when had they been accepted anyway?

She walked around a hedge kicking up some leaves as she went and straightening her scarf. The scarf the Logan had got her. She loved it and the winter gloves that he had got her as well – it was the first chance she had got to wear them.

She looked up from the ground and her feet and stopped when she saw Scott sitting by the pond on one of the stone benches throwing stuff into the air and reaching for his visor trying to shoot the targets before they landed on the ground. He wasn't doing very well.

She walked towards him and saw him pause and stop his practice when he caught sight of her.

Marie had not really seen him since Logan's attack on Jean and something about his behaviour had confused her. Since she had arrived at the mansion his love for the woman had been no secret. And yet he had walked away from her when she had needed him. Something had happened between them and she had a feeling it had not been Scott's fault.

She smiled at him warmly as she got closer.

"Hey sugar. Fancy some company?" she asked him lightly coming to stand next to him as he got from the bench.

"How are you Rogue?" he asked her giving her a small smile.

Marie didn't like to see him in such a state. Sure he had not been one of the most understanding individuals where her relationship with Logan was concerned but she could understand where he had been coming from and it was obvious to her that he was hurting badly.

"I am fine sugar,"

_But you're not._

"How are you doing?" she asked him. She knew it was probably in some teacher/student handbook somewhere that they shouldn't be talking but he was more like a big brother anyway.

"Been better," he breathed, slouching back onto the bench and putting his head in his hands wearily.

She perched next to him and rubbed his back – not really knowing what else to do.

"_Can't you just leave the guy to sort himself out darlin'? He's a big boy you know" _Logan moaned to her in her head like a toddler.

_Logan he was very good to me when I first came here and you were in a coma. I can't just walk away. He just needs someone to talk to. _

So Marie settled next to the X-Men's heartbroken fearless leader and waited for him to talk. And he did. And by the way he poured everything out she had a feeling that he hadn't really discussed his problem with anyone else.

She sat and rubbed his back reassuringly and mumbled the occasional word as he poured out his soul. She was shocked by what he told her. Dr Grey and been flirting shamelessly with Logan and had been denied every time from what she could gather and she had thought no one had noticed but the professor had and since she was the cause of the rumours Scott had had to find out about the true character of the women he loved.

Marie was overwhelmed with guilt. If she had never came to the mansion none of this would have ever happened. Scott would still be happily oblivious to Jean's ways and not on the state he was in now.

"I'm so sorry Scott," she mumbled brokenly.

She could do nothing to help him or fix the situation and she felt useless.

"_He's a big boy darlin'," _Logan reminded her and she pointedly ignored him.

She took her hand from him back when he suddenly sat up straight and turned to look at her. She had a feeling that his visor covered eyes were looking straight into her head.

"What about you Rogue?" he asked her softly.

_What?_

"How are you coping?"

_Oh._

"I'm doin' good," she told him truthfully not knowing what else to tell him though it was obvious he was expecting more.

"How are the danger room sessions going?"

"OK. I'm learning to control Erik's power a bit better and can channel Logan's anger a bit better too,"

"Good...good," he trailed of looking out across the pond.

Marie wondered how they had suddenly gone from talking about his problems to talking about her and decided that maybe he had talked enough so she didn't push him - if he wanted to talk about other things that was fine with her.

Scott cleared his throat and turned back to her his head cocked to the side.

"Just how can you trust Logan so easily Rogue. Straight from the beginning you trusted him...How?" he asked her seriously.

_OK. Really strange turn in conversation but fine I'll play. _

Marie thought about the question.

"I just knew that he wouldn't hurt me," she answered simply. How could she explain it?

"And when I absorbed him I knew for sure that he would never hurt me on purpose,"

Scott laughed humourlessly and Marie knew that he was thinking about the night that Logan had stabbed her in his sleep during his nightmare.

She slapped his arm lightly in reprimand.

"That wasn't his fault Scott," she told him firmly and took her turn to look out across the ornamental pond. It really was lovely. Even with the weather turning quickly as it was it was still nice.

"He will never hurt me on purpose," she told him softly her voice filled with confidence. She knew Logan. He would never harm her.

"_Damn right baby,"_

"What do you feel for him?"

_What?_

OK that one was out of line.

Before she could stand up in indignation Scott grabbed her gloved hand and held it tightly with his own uncovered one.

"I'm sorry Rogue. I know that you think it is none of my business and that my reaction at the beginning annoyed you but I really do worry about you. You are like the little sister I never had and I don't want to see you hurt, physically or emotionally," he sighed and squeezed her hand.

What was she to do now? She could not be angry with him, not after he had just said all that to her. But could she tell him the truth? She knew she was not a very good liar so if she didn't tell him the truth he was bound to know.

She looked away from him and concentrated on her shoes.

"Ah. Like that is it?" Scott mumbled, smiling knowingly at her.

She gulped and looked up as words came tumbling from her mouth as she tried to delay the lecture that she knew was coming her way.

"I didn't mean for it to happen. It just did. I know you don't like him that much and that everyone else thinks that he is grumpy and violent but he is so different with me. I know that he is violent but it is part of him and I thought that it was just love for a friend I felt but then..."

She stopped when she realized that Scott had began to laugh, his shoulders shaking and he let go of her hand and reached for her shoulders. He gripped her shoulders gently and turned her to face him a broad smile on his face.

"Rogue, you have no idea how adorably confused you looked just then," he beamed at her.

She laughed nervously.

"_The tension has finally got to him. He has cracked – poor boy. Can't say I'm surprised though...but what a waste,"_

_Erik shut up._

"_Adorable. What right does he have to call you that?"_

Marie rolled her eyes at Logan's childish comment.

_Honestly guys. Will you both pipe down please?_

Their mumbling died down until they were just a soft murmuring at the back of her head and she turned her attention back to Scott.

"I know that I was not the most supportive where you and Logan were concerned Rogue but I am not stupid. Even when I was under Jean's influence I could still see the changes that Logan was making," he smiled warmly at her and she returned the smile. She knew there was a reason that she had liked Scott.

"He is a loner, a wanderer and yet I have no doubt that you are the one he is staying for. He hasn't got close to anyone but you but he is making an effort were his classes are concerned so that he can stay,"

Marie felt her insides begin to glow at his words. Logan really had changed and for her - because she needed him.

"But what am I supposed to do Scott? I can't act normally around him now," she whined burying her face in her gloved hands and shaking her head.

"What exactly are you worried about Rogue?" he asked her and Marie couldn't help the feeling of surprise at his reaction. He was talking to her and listening. Not yelling or patronising her in that 'you are the child and I know what is best for you' way and she loved him for that. He was treating her like Logan did. Normal.

She shrugged her shoulders.

"_You think it is and I quote "weird" and *cough* "screwed up" if I remember correctly,"_

"_Don't forget there was "Plain wrong" as well. But hell Marie since when has anything in life been right you answer me that?"_

Marie moaned inwardly. She loved having both Logan and Erik in her head but there were times that she really wished they weren't there.

"It just doesn't seem right," she sighed into her hands.

"And he will never feel the same way," she added in defeat.

Scott coughed out a laugh and smothered it with his fist.

"_My sentiments exactly," _Erik smiled.

"_Maybe one eye isn't so stupid after all," _Logan conceded.

_Men! Why do they think everything is so simple?_

"_Umm because it is - it is you women who overcomplicate things,"_

_Hmm...How about because you are still looking at things through toddler tinted glasses, _she bit back.

"Rogue you are over thinking it then. You are both inseparable and care for each other deeply,"

Marie raised her head from her hands and nodded her head absentmindedly before stopping and staring at him her mind whirling. Scott shifted uncomfortably under her gaze.

"Wait a minute...You have no problem with this? No problem at all?" she asked slowly pausing after every word.

Scott looked sheepish and shrugged his shoulders, smiling shyly at her. She was amazed at how boyish he appeared when he smiled like that and held his head just so. In fact during the conversation she had came to the conclusion that Jean was a very stupid women and that Scott would make one deserving women a very lucky one, one day.

"Let's just say that after Jean things have fallen into place in my head," he answered vaguely.

_Just what is that supposed to mean._

Marie pestered him for a while trying to get more information out of him but all she got was his shy smile changing to a secretive one and very annoyed. None of her begging, blackmail (not like she had any blackmail worthy material to work with but it was worth a bash) or fake sulking had worked.

"Fine," she huffed, her shoulders sagging in defeat.

"But promise to tell me one day," she demanded, the Logan in her refusing to give in easily even if it was such a small thing.

"I promise Rogue," he laughed, raising a hand and ruffling her hair. She tensed slightly in case of any skin contact but nothing happened and she sighed in relief and leaned towards him. It was nice to have someone treat her normally.

Scott's hand fell from her head and came to rest around her shoulders holding her close to his side.

He was just like the big brother she had never had and she was glad that she had talked to him. The professor had told her that she could talk to him if she needed to but there were certain things that she didn't want him to know - though a part of her mind knew that he probably all ready did.

She rested her head against Scott's shoulder. She didn't feel as safe with him as she did with Logan but she felt accepted.

"I am really sorry about Jean Scott. She should never have hurt you like that and you shouldn't have had to have found out the way you did," she whispered, all jokiness gone from her voice, she could really cry when she thought of what Scott must have gone through when he found out just what Jean was like.

He squeezed her shoulder gently and she turned her head and pulled away slightly to look up at his face when he answered her.

"It was bound to happen sooner or later Rogue. She could not live a lie for her whole life. Better me finding out now than-"

Something snapped behind them and they both spun about Scott taking his arm from around her to keep his balance.

Marie smiled, feeling better about her feelings after the talk with Scott.

"Hey sugar,"

* * *

Logan traipsed about the school trying to find Marie after his talk with the professor. He tried their room – no Marie. He tried the rec room – still no Marie. The danger-room, the kitchen, the study room – nothing.

He finally caught her scent at the door leading out into the grounds.

He marched out into the chilly weather in search of his girl. He wanted to...no, needed to talk to her about his decision. He did not want her finding out from someone else. He wasn't leaving immediately but he would be and soon.

The wind changed direction blasting him with one southern girl's, soft, warm, clean scent. But there was something else mingling with hers or rather someone. He picked up the scent of heat and cologne (the expensive kind that came in very sophisticated "if I buy this I can pretend I am the president" kind of bottle) it burnt his nose and clawed at his stomach.

Cyclops.

He sped up, finding his way with ease through the maze of bushes and walls until he came out behind them and looking out over the pond.

His mind froze as he tried to process what he was seeing.

_What the hell!_

There before him, in a secluded part of the grounds, on a secluded bench and looking out over what some would say was a very nice – if not romantic – scene was Marie, his Marie and Scott. Now in itself that was not a bad thing. But when Scott had his arm around his Marie and his Marie was looking up into Scott's face while the recently single man looked down into her eyes smiling...now that was BAD - in fact almost killable, full blown Wolverine worthy.

He jerked forward his fist clenched ready to break up whatever the hell was going on when his heavy boots stepped on something and a loud crack filled his blazing senses and pulled him momentarily from the red haze fogging his mind.

The couple spun about and Logan watched in relief as Scott's arm flew from about Marie's shoulder.

The laser shooting mutant was wearing a very smug grin that just screamed "boy have I got something over on you", but he didn't care and he focused his gaze on Marie.

She was wearing one of the most genuine looking smiles he had seen on her face in weeks and her eyes were glowing with life and happiness. Whatever Scott had done he had done something right.

Her lips moved and he realized that she was saying something. Her voice washed over him and his breathing nearly stopped. How was he ever supposed to leave her?

"Hey sugar,"

**Hi guys. **

**Sorry this chapter took so long I forgot how much brain power being back at college can zap out of you. I tried several takes on this chapter and decided on this one – I really hope I chose right. **

**I like Scott so I thought I'd redeem him a bit.**

**Please let me know what you think.**

**Have a good week and take care**

**:-)**


	27. Chapter 26

**I do not own anything. I am just borrowing the characters.**

**Chapter 26**

Marie yawned widely and looked out if the window and the now snow covered grounds surrounding the mansion. Thanks to storm the mansion had received a slightly higher snow fall than the rest of the area and the students had loved it during the day when classes had finished.

She too had joined in the snow fights that had quickly begun and her clothes had been soaked in no time. She had loved every minute of it. Of course Erik had rolled his eyes at her behaviour while her mental Logan egged her on. That was until the real Logan had shown up and seen the state she was in. She hadn't felt the cold as she had been pelting Jubilee and Kitty with snowballs and being hit by more than a few until Logan had suddenly appeared from nowhere in front of her his arms folded across his chest, looking very stern.

"Hey sugar," she had smiled at him clutching a snowball firmly in one hand.

"Hey darlin'," he smiled that smile that made her tummy flip and her legs turn to jelly.

She suddenly became very aware of her soaked hair and her trousers that were so wet they were sticking to her legs and it was very cold.

"You're going to make yourself ill if you stay out much longer," he mumbled to her to avoid being overheard by the overzealous gossip mongers of the school who were hovering nearby, ready to pounce on any little bit of juicy story line.

"Logaaan," she whined. Sometimes his over protectiveness could be a right pain...

_Who am I kiddin'? I love that he worries about me. He's the only one that does. _

He had cocked an eyebrow at her and tilted his head just so and she was a goner.

"Fine," she mumbled pretending to be annoyed as she traipsed back to the mansion and quickly disappeared up the stairs to get a clean and dry change of clothes. She had ended up just going in the shower to heat up and getting in her pyjamas more than ready to collapse into bed.

It had dropped dark soon after she had came in and now everyone was back in the mansion and most of them in bed - a day of snow-ball fights and general holiday excitement tiring everyone out.

She turned from the window to see Logan sitting up against the head board watching her.

She climbed into the bed and snuggled against his side, his arm resting across her shoulders and holding her close while her arms went across his chest.

She yawned sleepily. She was so tired.

"That's it darlin' you go to sleep," Logan whispered to her gently as her eyes closed and she allowed herself to drift.

She loved this man so much.

* * *

Logan held Marie close to his chest as she slept with her back against him. Her steady breathing calmed him like nothing else ever could and he stroked his hand up and down her arms as he thought of everything that had happened and was going to happen.

He was leaving. It was decided.

In two weeks time he was going to be leaving her alone and he prayed that she would have no relapses while he was away...He would make sure to tell Xavier to find him if she did become ill again.

She sighed in her sleep and curled closer to him and his arms immediately tightened around her.

Would he be able to sleep once he had left without her in his arms every night?

He nuzzled the side of her head where her hair covered her skin and sighed heavily. Life had been so much simpler when he had only had himself to worry about but he would not swap the past months for anything. She was his life now. His reason for living.

He leaned in close to her ear her deep steady breathing telling him that she was well and truly asleep.

I took in a shaky breath. He knew that he would never be able to tell her his true feelings. Well...not now anyway. Maybe when he came back but he couldn't keep it bottled inside him anymore.

"I love you Marie," he whispered softly by her ear and he felt as though something had broken inside his chest. The wall that he had built around his growing feelings came tumbling down all because of the slight crack speaking the words had made.

"I love you more than anything and I know that I am no good for you...that you could have anyone...but you are my life baby and you always will be,"

He kissed the top of her head through her hair.

He closed his eyes and buried his face in the back of her neck her hair was down so he didn't have to worry about her skin. He took in a deep breath, his senses filling with her scent.

* * *

Xavier sat in his office and he felt the overwhelming longing and sadness radiating from Logan one floor above his head. He shook his head and thought about what he could do. He had felt the exact same emotions from Rogue not that long ago before she had fallen asleep and from the way Logan's thoughts were ebbing he was probably giving into the urge to sleep.

What could he do?

They both had feelings for each other - strong and unbreakable feelings that no one but a telepath would ever give any credence to with them being such an odd couple. Each of them wanted to tell the other how they were feeling but did not want to risk the unique bond that they already shared.

There was only one thing he could do.

He nodded his head slowly and decisively and closed his eyes – concentrating hard.

* * *

Marie stretched slowly as she came around and rolled over carefully to face Logan. Everything seemed foggy and unclear and she wondered how much sleep she had managed to have.

She smiled sleepily at him as they both lay facing each other and he gave her that small, gentle smile that made her feel like there was nothing wrong in the world.

"Mornin' sugar," she whispered softly.

She guessed it was probably still pretty early – maybe four in the morning or something like that. But she was awake and to try to get back to sleep again was just asking for a nightmare.

She wriggled closer to him and wrapped her arms around him resting her head against his chest where she could listen to the steady, reassuring sound of his heart thumping against her ear. She closed her eyes in contentment.

"Sleep good baby,"

Mmm, she really loved it when he called her that.

She nodded her head in reply. She had slept great. No nightmares at all. She had been dead to the world.

"How about you sugar?" she yawned still coming round.

She heard a slight rumble build in his chest and it escaped from him in a throaty chuckle. He always found her funny when she woke up. She didn't know why. She saw nothing funny in it.

She felt his arm shift and he trailed a finger down the side of her face. She smiled and turned her head, leaning closer into his gentle caress.

Why did everyone think that he was so violent and inapproachable?

Even from the minute she had seen him she had known that she could trust him and she had...with her life and yet she seemed to be the only one who saw him like that. Everyone else just avoided him.

"So you got a class with one eye today," he hinted terribly.

"Yip...and...?" she prompted.

"Just wondering, you seem to be getting close that's all," he told her.

She pushed herself up and swatted his chest playfully at his comment. She liked Scott. But she didn't 'like' like him. Not like that. He was the big brother she had never had.

"Scott's like a big brother to me Logan and I really wish you wouldn't call him names," she told him, though her scolding was softened by the warm smile playing across her lips. She just couldn't help it. She couldn't stay angry with him from long no matter how hard she tried.

"And besides having you around is enough to scare any potential suitor away," she giggled lightly.

Besides she wasn't interested in any suitors. Not that she actually had any. She just wanted him.

Before she knew what was happening she was suddenly twisted and had her back on the mattress with Logan hovering above her growling playfully with a carefree smile on his face. She could feel the mattress give at each side of her where Logan's weight was resting on his elbows. Her tummy flipped as she felt the growl travel through his chest.

"Just what is that supposed to mean?" he growled though from the glint in his eyes she could tell that he wasn't really angry.

She rolled her eyed at his question.

"Like you don't know Logan," she scoffed.

"If you had been around when I was at home David would have ran a mile," she told him.

Wait! Where did that come from? She hadn't thought about home in weeks. She had though been thinking about her disastrous first kiss and the fact that she couldn't even give the man hovering above her so much as a peck on the cheek without possibly killing him.

"Marie...?"

She came from her thought to see the carefree look vanish from Logan's face to be replaced by worry and she knew that he could probably smell the salt water of the tears that were burning behind her eyes.

"I'm fine Logan, just thinking," she reassured him.

He nodded his head but she could tell that he didn't believe a word that she had said to him.

"Marie, I'll be gone for your birthday,"

Now that's a change in subject if ever there was one.

Logan watched her expression change as soon as she mentioned her home and that kid. He knew what was getting to her and he had been thinking about how to fix it.

He would be leaving soon and if he could do one thing to make her happy before he left then he would.

"Darlin', if there was one thing you could have what would it be?" he asked her after some thought and looked at the surprise written clearly across her face.

"One thing darlin'," he repeated trying to think of all the possibilities.

She sighed and looked away from him until he put a finger under her chin and tilted her face back to him.

"My first kiss over again," she mumbled sadly.

* * *

Logan's heart beat picked up drastically until he thought it would beat out of his chest.

Did she just say what he thought she did?

Yes going by the blush covering her face she did and he was going to fix that. Mind you though, One Eye would kill him if he found out but who cared.

"I...Would you..." she blushed even redder and he had no idea what she was trying to tell him but he didn't really care. He now had a task.

"I have my healing mutation darlin'," he reminded her gently and she nodded her head looking utterly adorably and confused.

"Well...we already know that you can't kill me," he tried again.

He leaned in closer to her and he saw that her eyes were wide open as his face hovered a few inches above hers. He could smell her nervousness and fear for him and smiled softly at her. He raised a hand and stroked her cheek gently and soft eyes met his own.

"Baby you won't hurt me," he whispered softly.

He knew how much it hurt her to hurt others because of her mutation and he would not do that to her. Not for anything.

She nodded her head shakily and smiled shyly, trusting him. One of the greatest gifts she could ever give him – her trust.

She was beautiful.

He began to move closer and watched her eyes flutter shut and then very slowly so as not to startle her, his lips met hers. He felt a surge run through him as their lips touched and it most definitely wasn't pain.

Logan continued to stroke her face softly while keeping the kiss gentle. Nothing. No pain, no feeling of being drained. Nothing.

He felt one of her arms wrap around his shoulder and other landed on the base of his neck and he felt gloved fingers stroke the skin there. He could smell salt water all of a sudden and knew that she was crying.

He moved away from her lips and trailed kisses along her chin and up her face to her eyes kissing away the salty trail on her skin and pulled away to see the tears glistening on her eyelashes before he returned to her lips.

**Knock.**

He concentrated on the joy of their skin touching and her grip tightening on his shoulders as she pulled him closer.

"**Hey Rogue,"**

A low growl rumbled through his chest. What was that noise?

"**Come on chica,"**

What!

Logan bolted awake, aware of Marie doing the same.

Why couldn't he dream like that more often?

* * *

Marie bolted awake from one of the best dreams she had ever had to the sound of someone thumping on her bedroom door.

"Rogue come on girl it's snow angel time,"

Jubilee - she had forgotten all about that. She looked to the side and saw Logan looking at her with shining eyes and a really funny look on his face. She hadn't talked in her sleep had she? Nah.

"Rogue,"

And then she remembered that he didn't like Jubilee...well he didn't like many people but Jube was a bit too loud for him. She was even a bit too loud for her at times.

Her heart froze when she turned back to the door and watched the handle move down but then the door was locked. She breathed in relief. How was she supposed to explain being in the same bed as a teacher?

"Umm...I'll be out in a minute Jubilee, you go down and I'll meet you," she yelled through the door panicking, hoping it would satisfy her friend.

"Ahh you are alive," came the laughed response from the other side of the door.

"Well get shiftin' then," came the last yelled comment before there was silence and she could hear Jubilee's frantic steps down the corridor.

"Snow angels?" Logan's deep voice questioned.

She turned back to face Logan who was looking at her with one eyebrow raised.

"Yeah Jubilee wants to make them before the other kids wreck all the snow," she told him getting up and trying to find some clothes.

She could still feel her dream Logan's lips pressing against her own and feel his lips trailing across her cheeks.

Wow!

* * *

Xavier rubbed his eyes tiredly and wheeled himself from his office.

He had done it. He had allowed them to share that one dream and it had tired him. In its self causing such a bond between two sleeping people was not difficult but when those two had such strong minds as Logan and Rogue had then keeping the bond there and strong was difficult.

But he had done it and from the feeling that were radiating from both of them he had made the right decision. Where there had only been distress and unworthiness now there was hope and joy and hopefully it would last them through their approaching separation.

**Glad you all enjoyed.**

**x**


	28. Chapter 27

**Own zilch, nothing, zero, nada etc, etc, etc.**

**Chapter 27**

Marie had loved her talk with Scott in the garden. He had been so understanding and not at all the pompous, holier than thou guy that he had been when Jean was messing with everybody's heads.

When Logan had appeared she had found herself able to act completely normal with him once again and she had not hesitated at all when he had held out his hand for her to go to him. She had flown from the bench straight to him without a second thought and quickly burrowed into his side as tightly as she could so that he had no choice other than to wrap his arm around her shoulder. It was amazing what confidence just getting everything of her chest had given her but she could not stop the blush that had came to her cheeks when Scott had winked meaningfully at her as Logan had turned them about and they all made their way back to the mansion.

Despite her happiness and contentment at being once again near Logan without being embarrassed and self-conscious she was not so euphoric so as not to see that he was distracted and not completely there – the light were on but not everybody was home. He had definitely been thinking about something – staring of into the distance and entering a whole new level of silent and brooding – and when she found out what she had felt the bottom fall out of her world as everything crumbled about her ears.

She had not waited until the very last minute before going to bed like she had been doing since her 'discovery' so as to avoid him but instead she went straight up as early as she could get away with and in no time at all she was under the covers while he was laying on top of them and her head was resting on his shoulder. She knew that he probably though that she was acting strange especially after the month of keeping her distance but she didn't really care.

She had not had a nightmare that whole month and the professor had even suggested to her (and only her from what she could figure out) that she should have maybe have tried sleeping alone for a bit. NOT LIKELY. Her nightmares may have finally ground to a halt but Logan's definitely hadn't. And, despite her embarrassment, she was not leaving him alone with them. It was not happening.

So she had cuddled up to him just like she had always used to do and her stomach had flipped dangerously when he had wrapped his arm around her shoulder making her roll closer towards him if she wanted to stay comfortable – not that she minded.

Bliss!

But there was still something wrong.

"Logan...Sugar...is something the matter?" she had whispered into the darkness.

He shifted slightly and he knew that whatever it was it was something that he did not want to tell her as that was as near to squirming as the wolverine ever got.

She was not playing games though so she had pulled herself up until she was propped on one arm and looking down at where she knew his face was. Sure she couldn't see him (well...maybe better that most normal people could with some of his mutation in her an all but he was still faint) but she had tried this before and he could see her perfectly and eventually he told her whatever she had asked. She tried to ignore the dancing elephants in her stomach when Logan's hand slid from her shoulder so rest on her hip as she moved.

_Get a grip Marie._

Logan sighed heavily.

_This is not good._

Her heart began to race and she felt the panic swell inside her.

Was it really bad or just bad?

"I had a talk with the professor today darlin',"

She nodded her head. She knew that already.

"About my past,"

_What!_

"He told me of a place up North,"

Marie gulped, trying not to let her emotions run away with her. Just where was he heading?

"It is an old military compound..."

She nodded her head again and concentrated on breathing. She knew where he was going with this. She had known that it would come eventually. That he would go, but it didn't make it any easier. She was determined though that she was not going to look like an idiot by falling apart and making a fool of herself.

"I'm not going to leave straightaway Marie, but I will be...Your sleeping a lot better now...better than you ever have,"

She was she couldn't fault that.

"and you are making friends as well and Storm and Scott will be here for you if you need them..."

Her heart clenched painfully. He was trying to pass her on to others.

Almost as though he had read her mind he said something that brightened up her view of the otherwise world shattering conversation.

"I will come back baby. Once I've found what Xavier says is there I'll come back. Make sure they don't mess up looking after you,"

Marie couldn't see it but she had a feeling that he had that soft smile on his face – the one that was only for her, with no sarcasm to be seen.

She smiled back slightly and sighed in defeat.

"When are you leaving?" she asked the all important question with only the smallest quiver in her otherwise steady voice and waited nervously for the answer.

"Not for a while," he reassured her and she caught movement as he raised his hand and cupped her face gently with his gloved hands...he was always so careful with her.

How long was "a while"?

A week? A month?

Then a thought occurred to her. She knew that she should not have asked anything of him especially after everything that he had done for her but she could not just let him leave.

"Stay until new year...Please..."

That had happened months ago and she had spent every chance she could with Logan knowing when he was leaving and that she only had a limited amount of time. Their bond had only gotten stronger and her feelings deeper. And now the mansion was sparkling and glittering with all the decorations for the festive season.

Doors and pictures, lights and drapes hung with tinsel and a huge tree sat in the hall and attacked anyone who walked into the mansion and didn't know to duck out of the way with its branches and baubles.

And of course there was a sprig of mistletoe that mysteriously changed locations daily.

Marie felt the smile tug at her lips as she shut her bedroom door and headed for the kitchen as she thought of all the couples that had got caught so far.

Pyro and Kitty had been the first that she had seen to get caught on the way into the rec room and Kitty had blushed madly when John had grabbed her (after she had planted a quick kiss on his cheek) and lived up to his 'hot' reputation when he had smashed his lips to hers.

Next had came Storm and the professor on the way from his office. Storm had placed an affectionate kiss on his head only to be booed at by the bunch of students that had gathered outside the office. Marie of course had just been as curious as anyone to see who would get caught so she had been in the crowd also. They had both good naturedly given in and a quick peck had been exchanged to a round of applause.

Jubilee and Scott had been the next couple that she had witnessed and that had been in the garage after a mechanics lesson. They had not been best pleased and Jubilee had nearly screamed in anger when she was not allowed to leave. After all it was tradition. A quick kiss had been exchanged to which Jubilee had ran of rubbing at her mouth screaming "Gross he's my teacher," or words to that affect and Scott had been blushing that bad that even his ears had turned red.

They had been the last couple that she had personally witnessed. There had been plenty of other incidents around the school and there was always one constant – no one escaped with just a peck on the cheek.

Marie sighed as she turned at the bottom of the stairs. She couldn't help but feel a little jealous. Her first kiss had sent the guy into a coma for goodness sake...She wondered what it would be like to be kissed properly...by Logan maybe. She smiled as she remembered her dream.

She shook her head and entered the double doors eating hall. All the tables were set up for dinner and the place was decorated with plenty of holly and tinsel giving the room a green and red glow.

She scanned the room and saw that everyone was still standing up or sitting on tables chatting. She caught sight of Logan and smiled, walking over to him. Behind him she could see Jubilee waving madly and pointing at a chair and she smiled back and mouthed that she would be a minute. She continued towards Logan. They were not so secretive about their friendship anymore and so talked to each other during the day, still keeping a fair distance from each other and he was always growly for appearances sake but it made everything a lot easier than just acting like strangers when people were about.

"Hey sugar how's your day goin'?" she asked him but before he answered her a wolf whistled split up all conversations and an eerie silence filled the room.

_What?_

Marie looked around and saw everyone's eyes focused on them.

"_What's their problem?" _Logan growled in her head.

She was beginning to feel very self conscious when someone cleared their throat.

She looked at Scott and saw a faint smile playing on his lips as he pointed to above her head.

It would only be one thing in that direction that could have everyone's attention and a snow ball and hell came to mind. There was no way it could be. It just couldn't.

She slowly looked up.

No.

There, hanging very innocently was one sprig of mistletoe.

No way. There was no chance she was kissing him. She could kill him. Her mind froze. What was she supposed to do?

Memories of her dream and kissing him flickered through her mind. Her skin hadn't kicked in in her dream but she was pretty positive that her mutation would waste no time in sucking the life out of him in reality.

She looked down from the ceiling and looked at Logan who had a stupid grin on his face (now what did that mean?) and then focused behind him at Jubilee who was pointing at something. What she was supposed to get out of the crazy arm movements she would have loved to know.

Jubilee stopped finally with the meaningless signs and grabbed something from the table ...a napkin...and put it across her lips.

Ahh now she understood.

Wait! What! She wanted a way out of it not tips.

She gulped. Wow she was going to kiss Logan. For real.

She quickly unwound her scarf trying to avid looking at him now as the blush quickly covered her face and neck and she held it out pulling it tight with both hands just in front of her mouth and shrugged as she smiled sheepishly at him. They would have to do it or they would never live it down. The professor and Storm had even gone through with it for goodness sake.

She thought for one horrible minute that he wasn't going to do anything and that she had made a fool of herself until understanding lit up Logan's eyes and he nodded his head smiling gently. The smile turned her knees weak and made her tummy flip.

She placed the fine material of the scarf over her lips. What was she supposed to do? Thankfully Logan took the extra half step towards her and put his hands on either side of her waist and leaned down. It seemed quiet natural to Marie then just to lean up at the same time and memories of a danger-room session flitted through her mind as her eyes flickered shut.

They hovered about an inch from each other and Marie's heart stuttered before stopping completely as his lips gently brushed against her own.

Wow.

* * *

Logan just stood there. He had just kissed Marie. His Marie. He had just kissed her. True it had been in front of the whole school and she hadn't really had a choice in the matter but he had kissed her. He would love that stupid little plant for the rest of his days. It was a simple, chased kiss as far as kisses went just a small brushing together of lips but nothing had been so perfect before and nothing had ever looked so seductive, adorable or attractive to him than when she had held her scarf across her face and shrugged her shoulders in confusion.

If anyone had ever told him that such a small kiss would affect him so strongly all those months ago he would have told them that they were crazy but they would have been right...

Or if anyone had told him that he would sleep for moths with a girl and only go as far as one chaste kiss he would tell them to get themselves committed but again they would have been right.

He reluctantly stepped back from her and cleared his throat. The whole room was clapping and Marie was blushing up a storm as she fussed about with her scarf, putting it back on and draping it just so.

He thought over the dream he had had of kissing her lips, her eyes, her face...

Everyone was still staring at them and having so many eyes focused on him was starting to get on his nerves. He growled low in his throat they had all been humoured enough for one day.

"Shows over," he snarled and everyone suddenly had very interesting conversations to return to.

He turned back to Marie who was still blushing and pulling at her sleeves in that adorable nervous way.

She smiled slightly at him.

"Congratulations Logan your alive," she smiled at him giggling slightly.

He gave a small chuckle remembering how Junior or whatever his name was had ended up in a coma.

_Stupid kid._

The date flickered into Logan's mind.

Two weeks at the mansion and he would be gone - going to find his past. He used to love being alone. It was who he was. But it wasn't anymore. It was who he had been.

But at least he would have that memory to take with him and every other one of Marie.

Yip...he really liked that irritating little plant.

**Hey everyone. Here is a really quick update for you all.**

**Ahhhh. They kissed. Ahhhhhhh*breath***

**I have had this in mind for ages and it was finally time to write it. **

**Sooooo! What do ya think?**

**And yeah sorry guys he is leaving but don't be sad if you can stick with me long enough I am doing an X-Men 2 yipeee which will be a continuation of this. Just think of all the material I will have to work with - she falls out of a plane and everything ...Anyway sorry getting carried away let's get this wrapped up first shall we.**

**Anyhoo please let me know what you think and I apologise if I have screwed up any ideas that you had but hey I think it is cute :).**

**Thanks and pretty please let me know what you think. **

**Have a good week and take care everybody**

**:-)**


	29. Chapter 28

**Still own nothing:-(**

**Chapter 28**

Logan watched Marie sleeping peaceful next to him. They were lying in bed facing each other. One of Marie's small gloved hand was stretch out towards him, her fingers clutching at his shirt while the other was under her head a soft smile was turning up her lips.

Logan smiled in contentment. Finally she could sleep without being at risk of having nightmares. Her face was calm and composed. Not scrunched up with fear or damp with tears of terror and fright.

He stroked her face gently with his hand and his heart skipped a beat as she sleepily nestled against it like a cat and whispered his name.

He softy brushed some stray strands of hair away from her face and thought about the past couple of weeks.

It was the holidays and some of the students had travelled back home to be with their families, the two of them had been virtually inseparable and he had received more than one sly dig from Summers because of it and knowing smiles galore from the professor and Storm. But he didn't care. He only had a limited time left with her and he was not going to waste a second of it.

And it was because of their lack of distance when in the company of others that they had ended up under the mistletoe in front of the majority of the school who had no welcoming homes to return to during the holidays. Not that he was complaining. Since that dream kissing Marie had been at the front of his mind. Well...getting rid of the memory of that boys kiss had been his major focus in all his thought if he was to be honest.

Kissing her through a scarf in front of who knows how many people hadn't exactly been his idea of how to do that but it was better than nothing.

Marie rolled onto her back and still griping his shirt and he swiftly took his hand from her face. She sighed in her sleep, still smiling and he was sure he heard her breath his name.

He was leaving tomorrow. He had decided so he had nothing to lose by his next course of action.

He had thought about it for some time and had even asked the professor about it when they had both been watching her in the danger room one morning.

He carefully removed the leather gloves from both his hands and took a deep breath he rolled onto his side and hovered over Marie looking down at her he reached slowly towards her, careful not to wake her up. His idea wouldn't work if she did.

He was prepared for the sharp, sickening, draining feeling of having his mutation and life drained from him but was more than ready to quickly pull away the second he felt it – just in case his idea was wrong.

He slowly closed the distance between his fingers and Marie's smooth yet deadly skin. His breath hitched as his finger brushed her skin for a fraction of a second before he drew away.

Nothing.

He tried it again for longer this time, running the back of his knuckles from just below her eye to her lips.

He had been right.

There was no pull. No draining sensation.

Deep in her sleep Marie's skin did not work. Her mutation slept as she did.

He felt joy at discovering this and yet a deep sadness that his poor Marie would never know. He would tell Xavier though before he left and see if it would help her.

He continued to let his finger dance along her skin, skimming her cheeks, her closed eyes and finally her lips. He could feel her breath on his skin and was amazed by the tightness it brought to his chest – a sensation that he thought he would be more than used to by now in her company. The fact that he was actually able to touch her without making her suffer was enough to almost bring tears to his eyes – sure he knew that she could kill him but he knew that the mental and emotional damage it did to her was much worse than anything she could inflict.

His dream flickered through his mind as a force outside himself took control of him drawing him like a moth to a flame towards her.

His lips brushed softly against hers and there was still no pull, no surge. He felt her pulse speed up and he pulled away swiftly and looked down at her face, not daring to breath. She didn't wake up. He listened for her heart beat to settle before he leaned in again.

Marie sighed against his lips and he took up stroking her face just like he had in the dream. The reality was indescribable.

He listened to her heart beat as it accelerated again but he knew better this time and didn't pull away instead he deepened the kiss. A part of him screamed that he was taking advantage of her while she slept but that voice was quickly silenced when one of her hands came to rest on his back and the other at the nape of his neck. He froze for a second thinking that she had woke up...but no. He smiled against her lips and trailed a soft path of kisses from the corner of her mouth, along her jaw line to her eyes and down her nose until he was once again at her lips.

He brushed one last gentle kiss to her lips before pulling away. Her hand fell from his back slowly, sending shivers through him as her hand trailed from his neck down his back to his waist. He breathed deeply and rolled to his side dragging Marie along with him. He only just remembered to replace his gloves before her pulled her still sleeping form into his arms and curled himself around her protectively.

Marie nestled closer to him as she always did and his keen eyes caught the smile curving her lips. She rubbed her nose against his shirt and breathed softly.

"Love you Logan," she whispered clearly in a dreamy, sleepy voice before settling against him.

_What?_

Logan's mind and body froze in shock and in wonder. Had she just said what he thought she did?

His heart swelled and he felt ready to burst.

She had just said the words - the words that he had been desperate for her to say.

He bent his head close to her ear.

"I love you too baby," he whispered hoarsely.

Now he needed to discover who he was.

* * *

Marie hadn't really thought over just what she would say to Logan when he left but she did know from his memories and personality that he more than likely would not make a fuss.

And as soon as she looked up from the game she was playing with Bobby and John to see him heading towards the door, his bag flung over his shoulder, she knew straight away what he was doing.

He was leaving.

She knew it was coming soon. She had asked him to stay until the New Year and he had. He had even participated in the celebrations and it had made her happy in some stupid way to see him trying just for her. And she would be eternally grateful to the mansions tradition of hanging mistletoe...

But then last night had happened...now that dream had been so real. A lot more real than her first dream had been, she had been able to feel his heart beat against her ribs and feel his breath brushing her face...it had been so real.

She felt a twinge of hurt when she knew he was trying to leave without telling her goodbye but her mental Logan's reassurance that he was just being who he was reassured her slightly.

She darted to the door as fast as she could after excusing herself from the game.

If he thought he was just going to get away with walking out like that and not saying goodbye he had a shock coming his way. Her chest tightened at the thought of him not being there that night when she went to bed. But then she had not had a nightmare in ages and the professor had told her that chances of them once again being a regular occurrence were slim. But she would be alone. She wouldn't feel his heart beating, or his arms around her, or wake up to his face buried in her neck...

"Logan, wait," she begged as she drew near him.

_He has to leave Marie. You knew it was coming. Don't make it any harder. Don't make a fool of yourself. _

He turned slowly but she couldn't read his expression. She had no doubt that he own face was as easy as ever to read.

She stood in front of him trying to think of something to say that wasn't stupid or that wouldn't send her into a blubbering mess.

"You runnin' again?"

_What!_

Not only had the most stupid sentence imaginable came from her lips but her voice had cracked too.

_Great. Just great. Stupid, stupid, stupid Marie. _

Normally at embarrassing moments like this she would expect Erik and Logan to chirp in with their opinion but she noticed that they were both in the back of her mind somewhere staying silent in an attempt to give her some privacy.

He told her about the business in Canada that he had to take care of and hearing it again nearly broke down her control and she managed a small, shaky smile.

She couldn't do it anymore.

She didn't care that they were standing at the front of the building in the hall, with students and class mates walking past. She wanted to feel his arms around her one more time. She needed it.

She launched herself at him and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, being careful to keep her skin away from his own. In her dream she hadn't had to worry about that she thought sadly. In her dream he had kissed her and she hadn't hurt him. If only real life was like that.

"I don't want you to go," she choked, clinging to him tighter trying to hold him to her...to the mansion.

She knew he needed to do this. But...but...it was so difficult to just let him walk away.

She felt his arms go from her back to her shoulders and immediately felt the loss of his body when he gently pushed her away from him.

He took her face gently in his hands, her hair in-between his uncovered hands and her skin and her legs turned to slush as he looked into her eyes.

"I will be back Marie," he told her softly and her heart broke at his words. She had no doubt that he meant to come back but she had him in her head and it was a miracle that he stayed for as long as he did.

She tried to hold herself together and took a deep shaking breath. She was not going to fall apart. A teary and blotchy Marie was not going to be the last thing that he saw if she could help it.

He let her go and she watched in confusion as he reached for the dog tags around his neck. In all the months that she had known him he always had them on. He gripped them and whipped them from his throat and over his head.

Her heart froze when he reached for her and hung them about her own neck.

He gave her a soft and gentle smile - **that **smile and surprised her by placing a quick kiss on the top of her head. Her heart fluttered.

"I'll be back for these," he told her softy stroking her face gently before turning around and walking the last few steps to the door. He turned slightly and smiled before disappearing outside.

She gripped the dog tags tightly, hope and happiness filling her soul like a beam of light. Like a secret only she knew.

He was coming back.

---The End---

~For Now~

**Hey everybody. And so I give you the last chapter. I hope that those of you who were desperate for confessions of love/proper kiss are satisfied. ;-) Let's face it I had to leave some stuff for the sequel :-)**

**I am so sad that it is over though. **

**Please don't forget to let me know what you think. If everyone who has been following this could leave some kind of feedback that would be great just to let me know what you thought or if I need to improve anywhere. You don't have to but it would be great if you could :-)**

**I would also like to thank all the reviewers who kept me going. You were all so encouraging and your reviews really brightened my days. **

**There will be a sequel to this. I do have the story line mapped out and the title is 'Is This a Dream?". As of this week one of my classes is cancelled for a month so the first chapter will be up as soon as I can get it done. **

**Once again thank you everyone. **

**Keep safe.**

**Alexa.**

**Wee note on the dream kiss chapter-the general feedback was for it not to be deleted so I popped it in before the mistletoe chapter and then added a few references to it. So dream chap is chapter 26 and mistletoe chap is number 27. **

**xx**


	30. Note Outtakes

**Hi guys. **

**So I have had this idea for a while. The idea of posting some outtakes and ideas that didn't make it into the story. **

**So that is just what I am going to do. **

**Right now I have quite a few chapters in mind for things that didn't make it in and I was kind of miffed about. **

**I hope you enjoy them. **

**Keep safe. **


	31. Outtake 1

**Alrighty then, so here I give you the first outtake. **

**Outtake 1**

Logan couldn't keep the soft smile from his lips as he concentrated on Marie. She was fast asleep, one arm thrown across his chest and one leg across both of his – latching onto him. He would never tell her about just how often she did that in her sleep he had a feeling it would probably mortify her.

Her face was soft and untroubled – free from stress and heartache, unlike when she was awake. She was beautiful, still a bit too pale for his liking though.

The sun was streaming through the crack in the curtains making the highlights in her hair shine. Her streak shone white and silver and sometimes grey – glittering.

Feeling uncharacteristically mischievous he took a few strands of her dark, thick locks and brushed them gently along her cheek. Getting no response he moved onto her nose, running the strands from her forehead to just above her lip - slowly.

He smiled broadly when her small nose scrunched up and her forehead creased as she mumbled something under her breath.

He laughed under his breath and repeated the action until her gloved hand flew from his chest to scratch at her lip, her expression annoyed and frustrated and utterly adorable. Logan tried to hold in his laughter but could not stop his chest from shaking and her hand flew back to his chest as she swatted at him.

"Stop it..." she grumbled sleepily, her head burrowing deeper into his arm.

She was so cute. Yes, the Wolverine was using words like 'cute', but hey, he had got over the 'adorable' phase and needed to widen his vocabulary.

He finally laughed out loud at her actions and couldn't stop the deep chuckles from shaking his body.

Marie seemed to finally give up with trying to continue asleep and Logan's laughter died down as she moaned under her breath and her eyes fluttered open.

_Just like Sleeping Beauty._

He found himself looking into her deep brown eyes as she slowly focused on what was happening around her. She smiled at him sleepily and yawned into his shirt. He held back the slight shiver that came to his body as the heat of her breath soaked through the material and hit his skin.

"You are a very bad pillow, Logan," she sighed sleepily, stretching her legs sleepily as she took her right from where it had been slung over both of his. He felt the loss of contact immediately and held back the urge to complain but knew that in her sleepy state she had no idea where it had been anyway.

If nothing else, the Wolverine did not moan like a five year old...At least not often.

She cuddled back into his side and closed her eyes as she began to fiddle with the small buttons of his shirt.

They laid in comfortable silence and Logan soaked up the feeling of having Marie in his arms – he would never be able to get enough of her. And, there was a difference between having a sleeping Marie and a conscious Marie in his arms... It meant the world to him that this girl – who knew everything that there was to know about him – still consciously sought to be in his arms for comfort, or even just to lay there.

His thoughts drifted to what he was doing with her that day as his finger threaded aimlessly through her hair, caressing it without thought.

He had the day all planned.

Since the 'Gambit incident' only a few days ago the professor had excused her from classes as her control over her mental him and Magneto was still strained. She had spent the first day mainly sleeping due to (according to the professor) the toll that the foreign powers had taken on her body – but with practice and training that would get better. The second day she had stayed very quiet and had refused to leave their room, even for meals, not wanting to be on the receiving end of more stares and open gossip.

But not today!

Today she was getting out of the room and into the fresh air – and with Storm's help he had arranged it all. He was not going to allow her to fall into the same state that she had been in all those weeks ago – it was not happening.

"What classes are you teaching today Logan?" Marie's voice drifted to him, a bit more awake than before.

Just the mention of his classes had a growl building in his chest.

_Damn kids._

They obviously didn't realise that really good hearing came under the 'heightened senses' bracket because he was pretty sure they wouldn't dare have said half of the things that he had overheard over the past couple of days.

"_Freak,"_

"_Weirdo,"_

"_Man, my family thought I was weird. She's at the top of the list. They would have kept me if they had seen her,"_

"_Bet she's doing it on purpose. Attention seeking little cow,"_

Each comment caused his anger to rise higher and higher until the professor thought that it would be better for him to become scarce around the mansion until the comments died down a little. So, all of his classes had been shifted back to Scott – not that Logan minded, it got him away from the hormone driven teenagers and allowed him to spend more time with Marie.

"None darlin',"

She shifted against him until she was propped up on an elbow looking down at him. His hand slid slowly from where it had been playing with her hair to her cheek. He found himself wishing yet again that he could touch her skin with his own and not just with gloves like he was doing now.

"None?" she asked excitedly.

"None," he confirmed, smiling at her softly.

"I can spend the whole day with you," he added. One thing he had found out about Marie was that she was very insecure – even more so thanks to Gambit's reappearance in her life – so he tried his best to lessen her fear of being in the way, trying to make her feel wanted – and since she was the most important thing in his life it didn't take much effort on his part.

"Really," she beamed at him, strands of her hair falling from behind her ear and dancing across the skin of his neck.

"Yip...actually I have a surprise for you," he told her easily as he slid from the bed and stood up.

"A surprise?" he couldn't see her as he gathered his clothes to change into but, he could just imagine that cute little confused frown that always appeared when she was curious about something.

"Yip," he smiled.

* * *

_Logan has a surprise for me..._

Marie ran her brush quickly through her hair before she put it into a loose bun at the back of her head. She was so busy trying to figure out what surprise Logan had for her that she didn't even notice that her top was buttoned up wrong until she ran out of button-holes.

"_Aw, Marie is all distracted," _Logan cooed in her head.

"_Logan induced haze, meet Marie. Marie, meet Logan induced haze," _Erik added dryly.

Marie chose to ignore the comments and concentrated on fixing her top and waiting for Logan to come back. He had gone to the bathroom across the hall to change and though he had only been gone for about five minute it felt like an hour.

To be honest she was happier that he had the whole day to spend with her than at whatever the surprise was – every day with him was like a gift anyway so she didn't need anything else.

She heard a knock at her door and made her way over to open it – yanking at the long sleeves of her polo-neck as she went.

"_You don't have to do that darlin'," _Logan mumbled in her head.

"_Yeah, even if you do touch him he won't die...unfortunately..." _Erik added.

Marie just sighed. Ever since the whole Gambit thing she had been very touchy about being touched and was doing everything that she could to avoid any accidental touches – big or small – even with Logan. She had been used to not being on her guard quite so much with him since he knew to be careful, but now...now she wasn't sure about the easiness in which she had fallen. She needed to be careful. She didn't want to hurt him.

She opened the door and a small smile automatically came to her lips when she saw Logan leaning against the wall a grin plastered across his face.

She stepped back into the room and gestured for him to follow her as she quickly grabbed her gloves from the bed side table where she had put them a few minutes before and pulled them on, ignoring the slight strain on the material.

She quickly looked back up to see that – like most mornings – Logan's collar looked like it had been through the wars. Half of it was tucked into his shirt and the other half was sticking up at one of the weirdest angles she had seen yet.

She took a step forward out of habit to go and fix it, but stopped herself momentarily. She did a quick run through of all her clothes.

_No skin. _

She gave herself a small nod and continued forward.

_I'm sure he does this on purpose, _Marie thought to herself as she stood on her tip-toes to be high enough to run her fingers underneath the collar and fix it.

She banished the thought as quickly as it came. After all, why on earth would he do it on purpose?

* * *

Logan smiled to himself in victory but then frowned as well.

He took a deep breath and let her clean, pure scent wash over him and fill his lungs – once again proving to himself that he could not get enough of her. He knew he was fighting dirty when he always left his collar however it fell when he pulled on his shirt but he was Wolverine – since when had he ever played fair.

He loved this little habit of hers, the way she would act annoyed but he could always tell from the glint in her eyes and her scent that she didn't really mind...in fact he had a feeling that she kind of liked looking after him in this way.

He had grown used to her doing little thing like that – whether he set them up or not – and he loved them. But he had seen the little pause she had taken before she moved towards him just a minute before and it worried him.

_I'm going to put an end to that. _

She pulled away from him – far too soon in his opinion – after one last run around his collar with her fingers.

She smiled at him – but it was guarded and it broke his heart. When she woke up she was so free and happy and then it was as though everything came back to her as the day wore on. He was going to put an end to that too.

"So sugar, what's the surprise," she smiled.

He beamed back at her.

It was just after ten – by some miracle they had slept in – and all the kids where now happily contained within their classrooms. Phase one was complete. On to phase two.

He reached for the pegs behind the door and got down Marie's jacket and held it by the shoulders for her to slide into. She accepted his silent instruction and quickly put her arms into the sleeves and buttoned it up. As she was fastening her coat he quickly slung on his old leather jacket, ready to go.

Wasting no time Logan quickly grabbed her small gloved hand in his own leather gloved one, trying to maximise the contact between them as much as possible and tugged her towards the door and down the corridor.

"Logan where are we going?" she asked as they headed out the door.

"You'll soon see darlin'," he answered mysteriously.

He really hoped that she would like what he had planned. Even if she didn't he knew that she would still act like she did but he wanted her to genuinely like it.

He led her through the maze of bushes and trees that decorated the land immediately surrounding the mansion. The finally trimmed lawn soon gave way to a wilder look and thicker trees.

Logan kept his hold in Marie's hand and guided her slowly through the woodland.

It was a nice day – just like Storm had said it would be. He knew that the weather witch had not been too sure about his idea but as soon as he had mentioned that it was to make Marie feel better she had caved. She had promised that the wet streak that had hit the area for the past few weeks would dry up for the day and it had.

He continued to lead Marie by the hand and glanced at her every few minutes to see a soft smile in her lips.

Finally the trees began to disappear again and they stepped into a clearing.

He gulped and heard Marie gasp.

He had see a picture of this place hanging in the professor's study and when he had got the idea of a picnic in his head he had asked Storm about it. He couldn't very well ask Scott – as soon as picnic would leave his mouth he would never hear the end of it.

It was a small clearing in the middle of the woods that made up part of the land surrounding the mansion. It was private and secluded and according to Storm, very few – if none – of the present students new it even existed. Just the clearing would have been fine but then he had found out that there was a fixed gazebo with built in lights and heaters. Perfect.

Storm had told him where to find it and what it had been used for in the past and then asked why he was interested. He had had the idea for some time – and was more than ready to blame any source he could for the idea – but had never managed to do anything about it. But, since Marie's turn in progress he decided she could do with some time away from the mansion.

So with Storm's help he had managed to do everything without alerting Marie. He gave the gazebo a quick once over and saw that there was a cooler and a flasks sitting underneath the table that had a cloth over it and he told himself that he had to remember not to growl the next time the women asked him to cover a class.

He turned slowly – not sure what to expect from Marie. She didn't smell angry or anything...but that was nothing o go by.

He drew her in front of him and wrapped his arms around her tiny waist linking them at her stomach; he felt her tense slightly but ignored it, knowing it was because someone was touching her and not because it was him.

He leaned down and brushed his chin against the top of her head, her scent rising up as he disturbed her hair.

"What do you think of the surprise darlin'?" he whispered.

* * *

What did she think?

She could hardly think at all what with his arms wrapped around her like they were. She tried her best to ignore the frightened feeling that swamped her at having him so close and concentrated on soaking up the heat that was seeping through her clothing from his chest.

She took in the sight before her and tried not to cry. It was obvious to her what it was.

He had organised a picnic for her. She felt tears prick at her eyes, making them sting.

"I like my surprise, Logan," she whispered back to him, her hands covering his on her stomach and stroking them without thought.

"I like it a lot," she added breathlessly.

Marie doubted that he would ever know just how much this seemingly little thing meant to her, especially after the recent events.

"_Wow, I am good," _Logan boasted within her head. A small smile curved one side of her mouth at his shocked words and the full extent of what he had done hit her. Even the guy that was him only a month or so ago was surprised at his actions.

"_Yeah, you're a right Casanova aren't you," _Erik mocked, but there was an edge to his words that made Marie pay more attention than she usually did too their arguments and sarcastic comments.

_What do you mean?_

The men in her head froze, giving the impression of shocked rabbits in the headlights.

"_Umm, nothing my dear,"_ Erik stammered, not at all in his calm and sophisticated tone.

"_Magnet boy is just being stupid darlin', you pay him no mind," _Logan told her.

She sighed inwardly and decided to let them off this time and she returned to the picnic and the feel of Logan's strong arms holding her close. He irritated inward sigh turned to a contented verbal one as she snuggled deeper into his arms just before he released her and led her towards the gazebo.

* * *

Logan smiled to himself. His arms wrapped around a dozing Marie as they watched the clouds drift by above their heads. It had been a success.

Marie had loved it. Everything about her had screamed happiness at him as they had demolished the picnic. Logan was glad to see her eat, she had been doing nothing put picking at meals for days and it was a relief for him to know that she now had proper food in her.

The weather witch had done a fantastic job in the food and packing department.

There had been two flasks, one with coffee and the other with tea, there had been bottles of water and coke, sandwiches, fruit...All Logan knew was that he would have to find a way to repay Storm.

Logan could not say for certain just how they had got in to the position they were in right now. They had ignored the table and chairs and spread out a blanket that they had found in the hamper and it just seemed natural to lie back after eating.

Everything with Marie was like that.

Natural.

Nothing felt strained or difficult and he had gotten used to the fact that he didn't have to act like someone else when he was with her. She accepted him for who he was.

Logan turned his head slowly – not wanting to disturb her.

The sun was shining across her face highlighting her hair like it had that morning and showing some of the soft freckles that were dusted across her nose. A soft smile was on her lips and she breathed deeply for the first time in days he saw her content.

His hand was itching to touch her hair and he gave into the impulse twirling strand between his gloved fingers and brushing them away from her face.

_My Marie._

**Hi everyone. Hope you liked revisiting this story line.**

**Please let me know what you think. **

**Keep safe. **

**:)**


	32. plz read 3rd story info

**Hi.**

**Just to let you know that the first chapter for the third story is up. **

**The story is called _Please Don't Wake Me Now. _**

**Thank you.**

**Ps - I'll delete this message in a day or two. :)**


End file.
